Queen of Thieves
by MadamQueenRegina
Summary: Enchanted Forest AU in which Regina is the bandit instead of Snow White, on the run from the life she didn't choose as her own. But what happens when a certain outlaw and his merry band of misfits intercept what should have been an easy steal? Outlaw Queen, Dimples Queen, eventual brotp Snow Queen and Snowing.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Alright, well this is one fic I have been thinking about for sometime now, and just got around to posting it. Anyway, I'm still working on my Practical Magic OQ AU so don't panic! I haven't abandoned it, just taking a little break and expanding my fic topics. So, enjoy, leave a review or favorite or follow; let me know what you think! **_

She watched and waited from the roof of the cottage. Though Prince John was a royal, he liked to occasionally make a special trip to a certain tavern in the village, because their ale was so sought after. Regina couldn't deny that, it was true. But she also knew it wasn't just the ale that attracted the spoiled prince, but the brothel that was attached to it.

She watched him exit his carriage. Three guards, she counted. She could take them. She was quick enough, had to be these days. She hoped down from the roof into an alleyway, peaking around the corner she saw two leave and follow the prince.

"Watch the gold, maybe we'll bring you back something." One laughed.

"Tell me how I always get stuck watching the carriage." The other retorted.

"What can I say, you drew the shorter stick." Another said, walking in with the other.

The lone guard huffed and leaned against the carriage. Regina knew this was as good a time as any to strike. She moved quietly, skating over the cobblestone street like a shadow. She came up to the other side of the carriage. Now, if any royal was traveling with gold, it's usually under the seats inside the carriage, she knew from experience. She just had to open the door without alarming the guard. If she did, though, she could handle it.

Just then the tavern door flew open and she could hear the merriment of the patrons inside. She held her breath for a second before it closed once more.

"I see Prince John has paid us a visit. For the fine ale, I suppose." Someone said.

"Yes, for fine ale. That's what has attracted him." The guard smiled.

Regina rolled her eyes. _Men._ She then heard the other man say his goodbyes and then he walked away, luckily he didn't see her. She had to move quickly, so she moved more to the front. She then dropped down to the ground and slid under the carriage. She slipped out the other side, thinking the guard had moved, only to feel strong hands grasp her.

"And what is this?"

"Let me go!" She struggled.

"I'd think you were a thief, but," He began, then tore off her hood and spun her around to face him, "You're a woman. Must be a whore, then."

She spit in his face and he dropped her instantly. He snarled and quickly pinned her to the ground.

"Perhaps you'd like a lesson on how to treat your betters." He said, knife to her neck.

"I'd gladly do so if you presented me with one." She smirked.

He pressed the knife into her neck more.

"You little bitch." He snarled.

"Now, is that any way to treat a lady?"

The guard turned quickly towards the voice.

"I'd say you're the one in need of a lesson." The strong, accented voice said.

"Robin Hood." The guard sneered.

"Yes, so now that we have the names out of the way, let's just let the lady go and get on with this." He said.

Regina pushed the guard off of her and stood quickly.

"I don't need saving, thief." She said.

Robin looked to the guard whom was getting up and was ready to fight, to which Robin simply punched him in the face.

"It quite looked like you did. And as long as we're throwing monikers around, aren't you a thief, too?" He asked, a sly smirk crossing his face.

Regina looked from Robin to the unconscious guard then back to Robin.

"Yes," She smiled. "I am."

She then took off faster than Robin could register and she flew open the carriage door to see the seat in the carriage had already been removed and was empty. She turned around to see Robin gone. She looked at all angles, then spotted him sprinting down the street.

"Hey!" She yelled.

"You were a mighty fine distraction, milady." He said back to her before turning back around and heading towards the forest.

She huffed and heard the guard grumble and decided it was probably best to leave now. She pulled her own hood up once more, and dashed away from what should have been an easy steal.

Robin and his men strolled through the forest the next day. Robin, tossing a coin around, looked over to Little John.

"Quite an easy night, wouldn't you say?" Little John asked.

"Oh, yes most certainly." Robin smiled.

"Nice ale, some fine women, couple bags of gold." Little John began, then looked at his frined with a puzzled smirk, "Remind me again why you didn't partake in the women, again?"

Robin's smile faltered, but still shown.

"I simply was not in need of their company." Robin said.

Little John scoffed.

"Robin, it's been a year since Marian's death and we all miss her, but don't you think it's time to move on?" He asked.

"I suppose. But I'm certainly not moving on with a bar whore." Robin retorted.

Little John furrowed his brows then nodded.

"Good point."

"Besides," Robin began, walking ahead of his men, who were obviously listening to their conversation, "Maybe the woman for me will just, fall right out of the sky."

They all laughed, then suddenly, Robin hit the dusty ground and felt the weight of another person on him. He opened his eyes to see warm, chocolate brown ones staring back. Angrily. He coughed a little at the dust then felt the knife she had drawn to his neck.

"How's this for a distraction?" She asked with a smirk.

"Uh, excuse me?" He asked.

"You must not remember me. We met the night before." She smiled sarcastically.

It then dawned on Robin who this woman was. Although he couldn't figure out how this face could be forgotten by him. She was utterly beautiful, but she was also holding a knife to his neck.

And just as suddenly as she landed on him, she was lifted away by Little John. She struggled, but Little John wrapped her in a bear hug to keep her moderately still.

"Let me go!" She muttered into Little John.

Robin got up and brushed himself off.

"Little John will let you go if you promise not to kill me." He said with a smile.

"Why would I promise that?" She asked.

"Because Little John's grip only gets tighter. And right now, I'm sure he's barely trying." Robin said, walking around Little John.

She struggled some more.

"That was my gold, thief. It was my steal." She said muffled again.

"And yet, we have it." Robin said.

The Merry Men laughed, then Robin went up to Little John and pulled her hood back some to see her face once more.

"But we hardly mind sharing." Robin said softly.

"Uh, Robin, we kinda do." one man said.

"And that's why you have an issue giving our treasures to the poor?" Robin asked a brow raised.

The man stayed silent.

"That's what I thought." He began, then looked at Regina. "What if we make a deal?"

"I don't make deals." Regina huffed. All she could remember was Rumpelstiltskin and his deals. She was so glad that was behind her. for now.

"Don't make deals? Why ever not? One could get something far better because of the outcome of a deal." Robin said.

"And then sometimes not." Regina said seriously.

Robin saw something in her eyes then. Something he couldn't quite read, but he knew, he couldn't make a deal with this woman.

"Well, then, I don't know why you're here. Because you're not getting the gold." Robin said.

"And why not?!" She huffed.

"Because there is about a dozen poor families about a day's journey that way," Robin pointed, "Who need it more than we."

Regina fell silent for a moment, then looked at him.

"This gold, isn't for you?" She asked.

"No, it isn't." Robin straightened.

Regina thought for a moment, thought about all the poverty stricken people she passed while being paraded around with Leopold and Snow White. She cursed herself for it, but she was willing to let the gold go. She would just have to find another way to survive. Like always.

"Well in that case, keep it. I don't need it." Regina said softly.

Robin looked at her with a small smirk. For a minute there, he thought she was some cold hearted broad who was greedily looking for easy gold. But after her obvious change of heart, he could tell it wasn't just outer beauty this woman possessed.

"Now can you please let me go." She said with annoyance.

Little John looked to Robin, who nodded his head to let her go. Little John dropped her, letting her fall straight to the dusty path.

"Gently." She said, her eyes piercing wholes into his skull from under dark lashes.

"I'm afraid Little John here, doesn't know the meaning of the word." Robin said, helping her up.

"I can see." She said. "Well, I should be off. Now that I'm without gold, it seems I'll have to survive off something else. Goodbye."

She began to walk off, but Robin grabbed her arm to stop her. She opened her mouth to protest, but Robin spoke before she could.

"Why don't you come with us." He said.

"What?" Regina and his Merry Men said in unison.

"Well, you should hardly be off on your own-"

"Because I'm a woman?" She lifted a brow.

"Because you have no party traveling with you. I'm hardly anything without my men." He smirked.

She looked at him, then his men.

"And your men, are they alright with this new traveling arrangement?" She asked.

One raised his hand, but Little John slowly pushed it back down before Robin could see.

"It hardly matters. I'm sure they would agree to help someone in need." Robin said looking to his men.

They all nodded, knowing Robin to be the honorable man to leave no one behind.

"I'm not in need." She said, yanking her arm back. "I've survived this long on my own, I hardly think by adding a couple of men to the mix will change anything."

"That's not what I was implying." Robin began.

"And do you do this often to people who try to kill you?" She asked.

"Well, you're the first one to ever get so close."

She looked down to the ground and bit her cheek at the devilish smirk he was giving her.

"Well, either I'm that good, or your would be assassins were drunkards." She said.

Robin chuckled.

"I do believe you are that good, milady." He said.

She smiled then let it fall. Robin watched her intently, her smile forcing one of his own, then he wondered what that feeling was. The one in the pit of his stomach and in the bottom of his heart.

"Well, thief, lead the way." She said, extending her arm before her.

He smirked.

"You can call me Robin." He insisted.

"Okay, Robin, lead the way." She sassed.

"Could I get a name in return" He asked as they began down the path.

She looked away from him, then to her hands, then straight ahead.

"Regina." She said softly.

Robin smiled.

"Regina." He repeated. "It's nice to meet you, uh, formally."

She smiled once more.


	2. Chapter 2

A day's journey was right. It was almost sundown, and they had yet to reach a village. The wind picked up a little and the air became cooler and it smelled fresh and damp. Obviously a storm was brewing. Regina saw Robin look to the skies, then he turned to his men.

"We camp here. And it looks like rain." He said.

Regina felt herself tense for a moment. She never usually slept outside. Sure, she was a thief and outlaw, on the run from her possessive king of a husband, but she still found refuge in barns and abandoned cottages. She never once spent the night in the forest.

Robin must have felt her nervousness because he put his hand on her back lightly.

"I hope you don't mind bunking with one of my men. I'm afraid we don't have any tents to spare. Some even sleep in blankets on the ground." Robin said.

"As long as I don't have to bunk with Little John." Regina retorted, looking over to the large man, pitching his own tent.

Robin laughed.

"Ah, yes, I wouldn't do that to you. Actually, I'm sure anyone else fitting in that tent with him, is probably physically impossible."

She chuckled, then cleared her throat, withdrawing it. Habit, she supposed. She was never allotted the whim of true happiness, even in small spurts as laughter. Robin took notice to this and wondered himself, why she did that. Her laugh, her smile, warmed his heart. And he just met this woman. How she could make him feel this way, boggled his mind.

"If you'd like, you can share my tent. It's big enough for two." Robin said calmly, not forcing her if she didn't want to, but leaving the option there.

She looked at him.

"If you don't mind." She said softly.

"I don't mind. I offered after all." He smiled.

Regina was in no position to turn down hospitality. And she'd rather share a tent with Robin than any of these other men she had just met. Out of all of them, Regina felt she could really trust Robin.

Robin's storm prediction, was quite right. Some of the men were gathering fire wood before the rain began so they at least had dry wood. Regina had decided to sit inside Robin's tent, leaving their camp preparations to the 'Merry Men' as they called themselves. She honestly felt like she was intruding on their lifestyle. A part of her almost wanted to tell Robin she had to leave and just brave the cold rain until she found somewhere else to hide out. But then the rain began, lightly pelting the canvas tent, then gradually getting harder. About the time Regina took notice to it, Robin quickly opened the flap of the tent and hurried inside.

Regina turned to him quickly from where she was sitting. He was drenched from head to toe and he shook his head, almost like a dog, trying to shed the water from his hair.

"It's bloody cold out there." He said, ringing out his shirt, water dripping from it.

She covered her mouth to stop her smile and her bubbling laughter. Robin noticed her silence and looked up to see her trying, and failing, to cover up her amusement.

"You find this funny, don't you?" He smirked.

"A little." She said from behind her hand.

Robin laughed then let it fade, looking back up to Regina.

"Why do you do that?" He asked.

"Do what?" She asked, hand falling to her lap now, smile slowly fading.

"Cover up your smile." He said.

Regina's smile fully retreated then. She looked down at her lap then back up to Robin, just shrugging in return.

"It's quite lovely." He said finally.

"Yes well flowers are quite lovely also, but they don't bloom all the time." Regina pointed out.

"Good point." Robin chuckled and sat on the cot. "So, Regina, what's your story?"

"What?" She asked, looking frantic.

"You know, how you ended up here." He said.

"Bad luck." She sassed.

"No, seriously." He laughed.

"Bad luck." She repeated, softly this time.

Robin looked at her, but pressed her no further.

"It will turn around someday." He finally said.

"Well, I won't hold my breath." She said.

Robin stood then and began to remove his layers of wet clothes.

"Woah, hey. What are you doing?" Regina asked, covering her eyes once she noticed what he was doing.

"Changing out of these wet rags, milady." He said. And she could tell there was a smirk on his face by his tone.

"Yeah, well, hello, still in the tent." She said, gesturing to herself.

"I trust you enough not to peek." He laughed.

But do I trust myself, Regina thought to herself. And did she really just think that? Robin didn't take long, she noticed. Something learned by most traveling people and most importantly, thieves. They had to be swift in everything, ready for anything.

"Done." Robin said, then sat back on the cot.

Regina removed her hand then.

"Next time, warn someone, okay." She smiled.

Robin laid on his side on the cot, looking at her. Looking at her smile.

"Deal." He chuckled.

* * *

The next day, Regina was slightly awoke from her sleep by the sound of packing and men chattering. Not the sun, no it was still rather dark outside. She could tell. It was still cold and the rays of the sun that usually peeked through, hadn't shown yet. Regina stirred a little, but just repositioned herself on the cot. Soon enough, she felt a strong hand on her shoulder, shaking her lightly.

"Regina." Robin whispered.

Regina stirred once more, but not nearly enough.

"Daniel?" She whispered.

Robin sat up straighter and looked down at her puzzled.

"Regina, we're packing up. We have to move if we want to make it to the town by midday." Robin whispered.

And as if someone had flipped a switch, Regina opened her eyes and looked up at Robin.

"Uh, okay." She said sleepily.

He nodded, still looking a little concerned and left the tent.

She sat up and stretched, then brought her hand to her neck, feeling the thin chain around it. At the end, Daniel's engagement ring. She closed her eyes and took in a deep breath. It was dreams like the one she just awoke from that she hated the most. The ones that felt real, the ones that blurred the fine line between fantasy and reality.

When she opened her eyes once more, a solitary tear escaped, but she quickly swiped it away. The last thing she needed was for one of those men to see her cry. She looked around the tent, noticing only her things and the very cot she was sitting on were the only things left in the tent. She gathered her belongings in the small bag she carried and rolled up the cot, tying a thin rope around it. She heard the tent flap open once more.

"I would've done that." Robin said.

Regina stood with it in hand, pushing it into Robin's own hands.

"Well, now you don't." She smirked, picking up her things and brushing past him.

Robin sat in the tent with a look of amused confusion on his face, then simply shrugged and walked out as well. Regina saw the other men packing up their things, then pulling the wagon around to load everything up. She looked around, an internal battle waging within her mind. She was debating on leaving them behind or staying. She loved their company, well, Robin's anyway, truly. And life as a thief was lonely, at least in her case. She spent years in that castle alone, without a single soul to occupy her days with and now she was choosing the same life, just different scenery. She was just as lonely on the run from the king, just as heartbroken. But at least she answered to no one and made her own decisions.

"Hey, Regina. We're about to head off. You coming?" Robin asked.

She looked at him, not answering him right away.

"Or are you leaving us so soon..."Robin trailed off.

Regina looked back towards the way she was planning on heading if she were to chose to leave, but then she looked back at Robin.

"Suit yourself, milady. I won't force you to stay with us." Robin half smiled.

"I feel like I'm intruding." She said.

"You're not. Truly you aren't." He said.

She looked into his gray-blue eyes once more and she felt a skip in her heart. One she hadn't felt in a long time.

"But if that's how you feel, then on your way you must be." Robin said. "Until we met again, milady." He said, taking her hand and bringing it to his lips.

His touch was warm and his lips, so soft. Regina felt a smile tug it's way to the surface, but managed to let it falter, like she had trained herself to do.

Robin turned away from her, his eyes never leaving her's until he fully faced his men, who were all prepped and ready to go. Regina felt an electricity run through her veins as he walked away. Should she leave these kind men behind or continue with them until she finds a more suitable venue?

"Robin! Wait!" She yelled to him.

He turned around and looked at her.

"Any more room on that cart for one more?" She asked.

He smiled and waved his hand to her to come along. She smiled back and quickly made her way to them, hopping onto the back of the cart with Robin. They began on the path and Regina felt Robin's eyes burning holes in her side.

"Still feel like you're intruding?" Robin asked.

Regina elbowed him in the side and began laughing.

"Ouch! Watch the arm!" He laughed.

She turned to him, laughter still emanating from her and Robin's gaze turned soft. He only knew this woman one day, and she had this strange effect on him. One, he could not shake. He loved her laughter, and this time, she didn't cover it with her beautiful hands. Hands, Robin had noticed, too lovely to be that of a thief's. He wondered what her story was. Surely she wasn't into thievery as much as he and his men, because her features, her hands, showed no signs of it. But who was he to judge a book by it's cover.

"I'm glad your split second decision was to come with us, milady." Robin said finally.

She smiled softly, then it faded.

"Thought I'd see where my gold was heading to." Regina said.

"Your gold?" He asked with a smirk.

"Yes, my gold. I spotted it first and I got manhandled by a royal guard for it. It's mine. Or was mine." Regina said.

"Yes, it was yours until I saved your life and grabbed the opportunity that lay before me." He smirked.

"And what opportunity was that?" She asked a brow raised.

Robin wanted to say "You", but didn't. Obviously because that was ridiculous and he didn't want to scare her off. So he just said, "The gold, of course."

"Yes, of course." She nodded a smirk on her lips.

* * *

The ride along the path was much like that the rest of the way. Banter and joking. Sometimes one of the men would join in, which made Regina laugh because they'd try to one up each other on insults and no one could ever one up Robin. The cart began to slow about a couple of hours into the ride. Robin estimated they had little over and hour to make it to the village, but they should stop and water the horses first and his men, he laughed.

"There's a small brook just through those trees. We'll collect water from there." Robin said, handing some flasks to Regina. "Join me?"

"Sure." She said, taking the flasks and following Robin through the woods.

"So, do you steal often?" He asked.

"No. Just what I need." She said.

"And you needed gold?" He smirked.

"Yes, for food, and maybe a new cloak or something." She explained.

"But couldn't you just steal those instead?" He asked, that damn smirk still on his lips, she was sure.

"Yes, but then that means some one would go without them. I was only taking gold from the most greedy king in the realms. I was hardly hurting anything." Regina said.

"Very true, milady. Though I'm sure Prince John didn't enjoy being stolen from." Robin chuckled.

"No, I suppose not. But no one really enjoys things being taken from them." Regina said.

"Also very true." Robin said, sounding solemn for the first time Regina had met him.

She furrowed her brows and looked at him, only seeing his back, of course, but she could read body language very well. Robin was in deep thought, thinking about Marian. How he lost her. A fluke thing, he thought. She had been on missions with them before, but this one time she came along, she got injured. And Robin blamed himself even when Little John tried to tell him it wasn't his fault. He could never shake the guilt, though.

"Robin?" Her soft voice broke his thoughts and he looked over his shoulder to see her there. "Where's this brook?"

He smirked and pointed ahead.

"Just that way, milady." He said.

She nodded and gave a warm smile before brushing past him. He then looked at her completely. Lovely in every since of the word. Walked with purpose and poise, her hair, shiny and curled perfectly, the ebony locks certainly captivating. He suddenly had the urge to weave his hand through it. He shook away the thought, and began walking once more.

"What kingdom do you hail from?" He asked.

"Does it matter?" She asked.

"Just curious." He said.

"King Leopold's." She said softly, even sadly, he noticed.

He caught up with her and looked onto her solemn features.

"I heard he was a very generous king." Robin said.

"He is. But it in all the wrong ways." Regina said, walking fast then to move ahead.

Robin looked puzzled once again, then heard something quickly moving through the trees, cutting through the air. An arrow. He looked in front of him to Regina.

"Regina!" He shouted.

She turned and looked at him, noticing the alarm in his voice, but about that time, the arrow struck her in the shoulder. She fell to the ground, hand grasping where the arrow made contact with her body. Robin ran quickly over to her and fell to her side. Robin looked around to see it's shooter, but saw nothing. Surely it wasn't his men, they knew they were out here. He looked back down to Regina. She was gritting her teeth and had threw her head back in pain. Her breathing was in short gasps and Robin leaned over her.

"I have to pull it out." He said frantically.

She looked him in the eyes, pain and fear in her brown orbs. And Robin felt his heart break instantly.

"Okay." She breathed out.

"This is going to hurt. A lot, okay." He said.

She nodded and he then noticed several tears escape her tightly shut eyes.

"I'm going to cover your mouth so I can muffle your cries. Whoever shot this arrow, isn't far behind us." He said quickly.

She nodded again and braced herself for the pain. He looked at her, assessed the arrow and saw the blood rushing from her body. He placed his hand over her mouth and then put the other around the arrow. Thankfully it wasn't too deep, so he could just yank it and it would pull out easily.

"One, two, three!" He said, yanking the arrow from her shoulder, her cries muffled by him expertly. He tossed the arrow aside and looked at the wound. He quickly began tearing his sleeves, then placing them on her wound to add pressure.

"Is it bad?" She asked.

"Not as bad as it feels, milady." He said, his own voice shaking.

She grimaced in pain and instinctively he brushed his hand over her cheek and cupped the side of her face.

"You'll be alright." He soothed.

"You promise?" She asked shakily.

He looked to the side to meet her eyes, red and teary, and trusting. This woman he just met, who just got shot with an arrow, trusted him.

"I promise." He breathed.

Robin heard rustling in the trees and stood. But only his men appeared.

"Robin, royal guards. We need to go." One said.

"She's been shot. The guards must be searching the forest." Robin said.

"Gather her up. We need to move." Little John said.

Robin turned to Regina and picked up her light body. He propped her head on his chest and held her close as they weaved through the woods and back to the cart. Robin laid her down carefully then hopped on himself.

"Give me some cloth and some of that paste." Robin demanded quickly.

He looked to Regina and began tearing away her clothes. He ripped off her cloak then tore the seam of her dress from her neck to sleeve, then ripped the sleeve in half so he could see her wound.

"Do we have any water left? Even a little?"

"Here's the last of it." One man said.

Robin grabbed it and poured some on a cloth, then placed it gently on Regina's wound. She stirred a little, but she was weak and the blood loss was rather worrisome. He then took the paste.

"Regina, this is going to sting, so bear with me." He said softly.

He ran his fingers in the paste and then set the jar down. He then placed his left hand on her other shoulder to keep her from moving. He gently applied the cream, watching her reaction. She hissed through her gritted teeth.

"I know, I know. But this will keep it from infection." He said softly. Like she needed an explanation, he thought. She knew very well what this was for, but that didn't make it any less painful.

He then took the remaining cloth and wrapped her wound, gently pressing for pressure and to make sure it stayed bound. Robin sat back and some what finally relaxed. Wiping the sweat from his brow, he looked at her. So still and silent. For a moment, he thought she stopped breathing, but she hadn't. He even caught himself thanking the gods for that. Because for a split second, he didn't know what he would do if she died. He draped her cloak over her to keep her warm, when her other hand weakly grabbed his wrist.

"Thank you." She breathed.

"Anytime, milady." He said softly.

She smirked weakly, then shut her eyes.

* * *

Regina awoke once again, not to the sun, but to the night sky. The moon shown brightly, surrounded by twinkling stars. She felt her head pounding and went to reach for her forehead, but with the wrong arm. She grimaced in pain and then remembered the arrow. She felt stiff and slightly cold, even though she felt the layers of blankets draped over her. She tried to sit up, using her other arm to assist her.

"Easy, milady." She heard his soft voice behind her. Then she felt his hand hold her back and eased her into a sitting position.

"Where are we?" She asked.

"Sherwood Forest." He said, moving to her side.

She looked at him.

"What about that village. It was only an hour away." She asked.

"Oh we went through the village." Robin smirked. "You were out cold."

Regina looked ahead then back to him.

"I see." She chuckled. "So what's in Sherwood Forest?"

"Home." He half smiled.

"Home?" She asked.

"Well, camp. Our only true sanctuary, milady." He said. "I can better take care of your wound there."

Regina reached for her bandaged shoulder then, lightly touching it with thin fingers.

"Thank you." She said.

"You already said that." He chuckled.

"Well, I'm saying it again because I really mean it. No one has taken care of me like that before." She said.

Robin looked at her with furrowed brows.

"You were injured, milady. You mean to tell me that similar circumstances had occurred and you never received proper care?" He asked.

"What do you mean by 'proper care'?" She asked.

"Like, care that bettered your health or care that bettered you soul." He said.

She simply looked him in the eye. He read them as pensive and sad.

"Neither." She said, looking down between them.

"I'm sorry." He said softly, looking at her intensely.

She looked up and met his eyes. And she couldn't look away.

"So, uh, how much longer?" She asked.

"Not long. Probably only a few minutes." He said.

She nodded.

"So you're from Kind Leopold's kingdom?" He asked.

"Yes." She said softly.

"We never finished our conversation back there." He smirked.

"I wonder why?" She smirked back.

He chuckled.

"You know his queen is missing?" He asked.

Regina shot him a fearful look. Did he know?

"It's been several years since I heard about it, but word is she still has yet to return." Robin said, messing with a string on his pants.

Regina's heart began to pound in her chest rapidly and she felt hot and afraid.

"I'm sure the bounty for her is quite large considering." Robin said.

"Considering what?" She asked frantically.

"Considering that no one can find her. She just simply vanished. And if anyone has seen her, she's never in one place for more than a night. At least that's my guess." Robin said.

He was completely right. That's exactly what she did. And up until now, that had worked all these years. Alluding Leopold's guards at every turn, taking only what she could carry efficiently, never sleeping in the same barn twice, kind of thing.

"Do you know what the queen looks like?" She asked wearily.

"No. Never really stayed in King Leopold's kingdom that long. Stayed for a couple days, then left. Nothing really there for me." He began.

You and me both, she thought.

"But rumor has it she was quite the sight. The fairest of them all, as some would say." Robin said.

Regina felt her palms clam up and felt sweat beading on her forehead. Either he was just talking, or he knew she was the queen and meant to turn her in. She didn't really know.

"Not that far now, boys!" Little John's voice bellowed. The men cheered and Robin looked to Regina.

"I'm actually very glad you're awake. There is someone I'd like you to meet." Robin said.

Regina looked at him puzzled.

"More Merry Men?" She asked with a smirk.

The cart then came to a stop.

"Yes, but in a much smaller package." He smiled, hopping off the cart.

"Is this it?" She asked.

"No, this is where we keep the horses and cart. Camp is this way, down this path." He said.

"Oh." She said, moving slightly to get off the cart.

"Here, let me." He said. She moved to the edge and he grabbed her around the waist, lowering her to the ground. It certainly didn't go unnoticed how they stayed that way, too.

"This way." He said softly, looking into her eyes.

She looked down, feeling the moment too much. She felt him looking right through her, and part of her didn't want that. He helped her wrap the cloak around her once more and then went down the path.

She was greeted with a slew of tents and several fires burning brightly. The largest in the middle of the camp. The tents looked far more permanent here than the ones the men traveled with, obviously, and it was nestled securely in this dark forest. Now she knew why they must have chose this as their 'home'.

"Robin! So glad to see you back safely." A large, bald man said.

"Friar." Robin said, leaving Regina's side to hug him.

"Any good finds?" The Friar asked.

"Oh yes. Dropped them off about midday." Robin said.

The friar nodded, then, his eye caught Regina.

"And who is this?" He asked.

"This is Regina. We met on our travels. I offered her our company since she was on her own." Robin said.

"Welcome, child." He said. "And how dangerous it is to travel alone."

"I can handle myself." She smiled.

"I'm sure you can, my girl, but even the strongest of men need a companion." He said. "And Robin leaves no man nor woman behind."

"So I've noticed." She smirked, looking to Robin behind the Friar.

"My dear, what happened?!" The Friar instantly held Regina's injured arm.

"She was shot by an arrow." Robin said, walking back up to them. "I plan on bandaging it up better after we see Roland."

"Ah, yes. He's been asking for you." Friar Tuck said.

"Roland?" She asked.

"Robin's boy." Friar Tuck said gleefully.

Regina looked at Robin with soft eyes then back to the Friar.

"He's the sweetest boy you'll ever meet. Reminds me of Robin when he was a wee lad."

"That's enough, Tuck." Robin chuckled, guiding Regina from the Friar.

"It was nice meeting you." Regina said.

"You, too, dear." He smiled, kissing her hand.

They turned and walked towards the tents then.

"So when were you going to mention a son?" She asked.

"When I knew for sure you weren't going to bleed out on my cart from an arrow wound." He smirked.

She looked up to him with a brow cocked and he laughed.

"Okay, eventually. I was hoping once we passed through the village, you'd still like to come with us here. And when we got here, I'd let you two meet. Honestly, though, I didn't think you'd get shot and I didn't think you'd stay once we went through the village." Robin said.

"Why would you think that?" She asked.

"Well, you were alone when we found you, or more over you finding us. I figured you'd want to leave eventually." He said, rubbing his neck.

"I certainly can't leave now." She said, gesturing to her wound.

"I suppose you can't, can you." He chuckled.

"And I wouldn't want to leave." She said finally.

He looked at her and stopped, causing her to stop.

"And why is that?" He asked.

"You said it yourself, I travel alone. Maybe, I don't know, a part of me doesn't want to be alone anymore." She said.

He simply smiled at her.

"Then you've come to the right place." Robin said. "This way."

He walked down the dirt paths that were dotted with tents and came to a tent somewhat larger than the rest. He opened the flap and gestured for her to move inside. She brushed past him and came face to face with a mop of curly, brown hair. The little boy was sitting with an older woman, whom was probably the one to keep watch of him while Robin was gone. He looked up at the sound of the flap opening and a huge smile spread across his face, dimples and all.

Regina fell for him instantly.

He jumped up from where he was seated and ran to his father.

"Papa! You're back!" He exclaimed.

Robin bent down to pick him up, kissing him on the cheek, before turning to Regina.

"Roland, this is my new friend, Regina." Robin said.

Roland shyly looked towards her and quietly said, "Hi."

Regina smiled at him, a bright, genuine smile that Robin had only been graced with on very rare occasions. He himself was captivated by her being captivated by his son.

"Hello, Roland." She said, then she noticed the wooden horse in his hand. "Do you like horses?"

He perked up at that. Moving his head from his father's shoulders and looking at her with much interest.

"Yeah. But Papa won't let me ride one until I'm bigger." He said.

"And rightfully so. You don't want to fall off and get hurt, do you?" She asked, a small smile forming on her lips.

"No, but I wouldn't fall off." Roland said.

"I said the same thing, but then my horse was spooked by a wild dog and bucked me off." Regina said, then pointing to her lip where a noticeable, yet delicate looking scar lay. "I tried to hold onto the reigns, but they snapped and the metal pieces at the end, flew towards me and cut a deep gash in my lip. Not to mention I was sore for weeks."

Roland looked at her with such horror. And without any warning, went to touch the smooth dip in her skin. She only flinched for a split second, but then realized his curiosity.

"Did it hurt?" He asked as Robin slowly moved his hand away from her lip.

"Roland, son, you have to ask before you touch someone." Robin chuckled.

"It's fine." Regina brushed away.

"Did it hurt?" Roland repeated, ignoring his father's advice and rather focusing on Regina.

"At the time, yes, but it healed quickly and I had no other major injuries. I was lucky, but I was also much older than you when it happened. It's probably best you wait until you're big enough or you'll have more than a scar when you fall." Regina advised.

"Like broken bones?" He asked.

"Yes, and possibly something more severe. And you don't want that." Regina said.

Roland looked at her, processing her words before looking to Robin and saying, "I guess I should wait to ride a horse, shouldn't I, Papa."

Robin nodded and chuckled, then replied, "I think that would be best. Then your body would be able to handle such falls. And believe me, my boy, you will fall."

Regina smiled at the pair, watching Robin set Roland down.

"Get ready for bed, Roland while I take care of Regina's arm." Robin said.

Roland looked up to her again, curious.

"What happened to your arm?" He asked.

"I was shot with an arrow." Regina said bluntly.

"You should be more careful." Roland said, matching her bluntness.

"Yes, I suppose I should be." Regina laughed.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Okay, so this isn't as long as the last chapter, but I like where I ended this. Anyway, thank you so much for all the kind reviews and enjoy! Mwah! **

Robin steered Regina out of the large tent and towards another large tent just several feet up the path. This must have been his tent, she supposed as she walked inside. Several bows lay about, not to mention arrows leaning against a large chest. A large pallet was spread out, covered in furs of different animals, and she had to admit, looked rather comfortable.

"Take a seat." He said softly.

She looked up at him and then back to the pallet, then moved over to it and sat down.

"Roland's a sweetheart." Regina finally said.

"He is quite the heart breaker, though." Robin laughed.

"I wonder where he would get that from?" Regina smirked.

Robin laughed again and approached her with bandages and more of that paste. She made a face that reminded him of Roland when he didn't want to at his vegetables and it made him chuckle.

"I know this is nasty stuff, milady, but you'll be better off with it." He smiled.

She rolled her eyes.

"I know. Doesn't mean I have to like it." She said.

"I'm not asking you to." He laughed. "I hate the stuff, too. When I get hurt, Little John has to sit on me so Friar Tuck can put it on. Believe me, I know your pain."

Regina couldn't help but laugh, which made Robin laugh, but then soon, the laughter died off and Robin became quite serious.

"You'll uh, have to take off your shirt, milady." He said, a little nervously.

Regina raised a brow at him, but knew he was trying to be a gentleman about it.

"Do I?" She asked teasingly.

"Well, if you'd like to live, yes." He chuckled.

"Is that a threat?" She smirked.

"No, milady, just some advice I'd rather like you to take." He smirked back.

Flirting, they were most certainly flirting. And Regina couldn't deny liking it. He was handsome and funny, but most importantly, he respected her. She didn't feel lesser than him, but his equal. Which would probably explain the flutter in her stomach and the ache in her heart. Thoughts of Daniel soon flashed through her mind and she was suddenly stricken with sadness. If Daniel were still here, she wouldn't be in this situation. And she didn't know how she felt about that, which scared her.

She brought herself back from her thoughts and remembered what Robin had asked of her. She untied her cloak and pushed it aside with her good arm.

"Could you, um, help me pull this off?" She smiled.

Robin chuckled and nodded, moving behind her and carefully lifting her hurt arm while she pulled off the fabric. He tossed it to the side then looked onto her. Robin found he couldn't speak. Yes, he could only see her back, but in his defense, it was quite lovely. She moved her long waves out of the way and looked over her shoulder.

"Is that better?" She asked.

Robin simply nodded, reaching for her bandages and unwrapping them.

"Does it look bad?" She asked.

He smirked. Nothing looked bad on her from this angle, he thought, but then brushed it away.

"Uh, no. It looks much better than earlier. The paste must be doing it's job." Robin said.

"I still hate the stuff." Regina scoffed.

Robin smiled again and reached for the paste. He seemed to be doing that a lot lately, smiling. He didn't know completely why, but he was sure it had something to do with this woman before him. He stuck his fingers in and then smoothed the medicinal paste over her wound. She tensed under his touch at first, but then relaxed. Robin's eyes had swept over her skin about a thousand times now. It looked so soft and inviting, but Robin had to pull himself together. He could probably credit his recent attraction to her to the simple fact he had been without companionship for sometime now.

"So, where's Roland's mother?" Regina asked.

Robin then tensed, though she couldn't see it. He swallowed and reached for the clean bandages.

"She, um, passed. About a year ago." Robin said quietly.

Regina felt a pang of sadness in her heart. She knew all too well the feeling of loss.

"I'm sorry." She said softly.

"No, you didn't know. I've made peace with it, I think. It still sometimes hurts, I suppose, but not like it did before." Robin said.

Regina closed her eyes. If only she could make peace with her loss, but she simply couldn't. She felt that if she didn't remind herself of Daniel every moment, he'd really be gone. At first there'd be anger; at her mother, at Snow, at Leopold. But then only sorrow would be left and she hated the moments she truly felt Daniel's absence because then she would cry herself to sleep and wake exhausted and mentally tired, but then she would do it all over again the next night and the night after that. The only night she had yet to cry was when she first met Robin and his Merry Men. As if suddenly having people look out for you and care for you, worry over you after so long, it seemed to be a balm to her soul.

"You haven't been this quiet since almost dying on my cart." Robin teased.

A soft chuckled escaped her and she simply shook her head.

"Just thinking." She said.

"About?" He asked as he

"Loss." She said simply.

Robin furrowed his brows. So she had lost someone. At least, that's what he could gather from her tone. And obviously it was a touchy subject, so Robin didn't press further, just finished wrapping her bandage and giving her shoulder a little squeeze.

"Done." He said, handing over her shirt. "I'll just, uh, check on Roland."

Robin got up and didn't pass her a glance as he quickly exited the tent. Regina watched him leave while slipping her shirt back on, smirking.

Most of the camp had already had dinner and were off to bed by the time Robin, Regina and his men made it into camp. Once Regina was fully dressed, she planned to head out to the fire and join the men she knew were already out there (she could hear their hearty laughter), but then she looked around Robin's tent. Taking it in, looking over all his things, probably being a little nosy, but she was curious. Something, though, caught her eye. There was a little wooden table in one corner of the tent and on it, were just a bunch of dead leaves and flowers strung together by twigs and string. They were the structure of people.

She picked one up gently. There were many, but there was one that was smaller than the others. She picked that one up and looked at it. She looked at it puzzled.

"Roland made them."

Regina was shaken from her concentration of the cute, hand made trinkets.

"I'm sorry. They just...caught my eye." Regina said, putting the smallest one down.

"No don't be." Robin began walking towards her. "Roland would actually be over the moon if he knew you were interested in them."

"How old is he? These seem so.."

"Advanced?" He laughed.

Regina smiled.

"He's three. And a half, as he constantly reminds." Robin answers.

"Very impressive." Regina nodded.

"I'm sure he'd be glad to hear it." Robin smirked. "Feeling better? Are you hungry?"

Regina sat silent for a moment. looking down at Roland's leaf people, thinking about his little mind creating his own amusement. She had been like that once. Carefree and innocent. She connected with Roland on that aspect. Maybe he simply fascinated her because he was everything she used to be. And she missed it. She missed being able to look at people and to believe they were good people. She missed the things that used to make her so happy, which now only made her sorrowful.

"Regina?" Robin asked.

"Uh, yes." Regina answered quickly, pulling herself from that dark place in her mind.

"Well, which is it?" Robin laughed.

"Um, what...what did you ask again?" Regina smiled sheepishly.

"If you were feeling any better and if you were hungry." Robin smirked.

"Yes and yes." Regina said.

"C'mon then. I have a seat with your name on it." Robin smiled.

Regina and Robin moved out of the tent and walked back down the path to the fire where most of the men who had accompanied them here, were sitting. They were all laughing and eating, but once Robin and she approached the fire pit, they seemed to silence.

"Here, milady." Robin said softly, gesturing her a spot on a rather large log. "I'll grab you some stew."

Regina nodded her thanks, but otherwise sat silent and still. She still didn't technically know these men. She did enjoy their company, but that didn't mean they enjoyed her's. She had taken notice that she was the only woman in the camp besides the elderly woman taking care of Roland. She assumed none of the men took wives for various reasons. What those reasons were, she didn't know. But being bandits was probably a factor.

"So, Regina, is it?" Will piped up.

Regina lifted her gaze to meet his as he spoke.

"Besides almost killing Robin, what brings you to this part of the realm?" He asked.

Regina shrugged.

"I don't know. Nothing, I suppose. I go wherever the wind takes me, kind of thing." Regina said, then thanking Robin when he handed her a bowl and sat beside her.

"You're not some spy are you? For Prince John?" Will asked.

"Of course not. Why would I be?" Regina asked.

"You seemed too eager to join our little group. Right after you failed at slaughtering our leader." Will said with a brow raised.

Robin shot Will a warning glare, while poking the fire.

"I wasn't eager to join your little group, I was actually more than eager to leave. And I wasn't going to slaughter Robin. Just give him a pretty little scar to remember me by." Regina smirked.

Robin covered his smile, while several other men tried to stifle their own amusement at Will being bested by Regina. Will sat back a little, but shut up nonetheless.

"Robin's says you're from King Leopold's kingdom?" Little John asked.

"Yes, I am." Regina said softly.

"Have they any luck with finding his queen?" Little John asked.

"Not that I know of." Regina said, trying to sound convincing.

Little John nodded.

"I heard from one villager today that Leopold has announced an increase in reward for her return." Little John said to all of them.

"Really? How much now?" Will asked, suddenly eager to speak again.

"50,000 in gold coin. That's more than Robin's now." John laughed.

The other men began laughing, along with Robin, but Regina became suddenly very worried. With the increase in reward, more people will be after her. Surely they wouldn't mind turning her in for that amount of gold.

"Although, the only picture they have of the Queen is that of her on her wedding day. That was nearly eight years ago." John began. "Surely she does not look the same."

"Well when did she go missing?" One man asked.

"Oh, I don't know, what would it be now? Two, three years?" Little John asked.

"Three years." Robin said.

Regina looked over to him, not eating since her appetite was now fully gone.

"I remember Roland was just a little thing when we heard word of the Queen's disappearance." Robin explained.

"Is that about right, Regina?" Little John asked.

Regina looked up to meet Little John's face.

"Yes, I suppose." Regina said. "Would you excuse me?"

Regina stood quickly, leaving her bowl behind as she made her way up the path again. Robin looked up and watched her, then suddenly stood himself, following her.

She walked rather quickly, past the tents and well into the dark woods. I wanted to advise her against that, but she seemed determined to get away from something quickly and he didn't know what. So he followed.

She needed fresh air. Not the air in camp or by the fire, but real air. She thought the was going to be sick just listening to them speak. She began to think about the 'what ifs' of her situation. What if they find out who she is? What if they turn her in? What would Leopold do to her once her had her back? Certainly he would be furious with her. She knew he'd label this as betrayal of the worst kind. She couldn't bear to imagine what her punishment would be.

Tears pricked her eyes as she maneuvered through the thick forest. Thorn bushes and brush scratched at her skin, but she wouldn't stop. She needed space. She was walking too haphazardly to pay attention and lost her footing, slipping on the damp leaves on the forest floor, and tumbling down the slanted landscape. She felt her head hit the ground hard and then felt something snag at her throat, but then the pressure alleviated itself and she continued to slip down the edge of the hill. She finally stopped at the foot of the hill and moved slowly to push herself up. She groaned then heard more leaves rustling.

"Regina! Are you alright?"

She looked up to see Robin, somehow gliding down the side of the hill with ease.

Now why couldn't I have done that, she thought.

"I'm fine." Regina urged, pulling herself to her feet.

Robin finally reached her and held her steady, but forgetting her arm. She grimaced at the touch, to which he quickly withdrew his hand.

"Sorry, milady. Does anything else hurt?" He asked.

She shook her head.

"No, I'm fine really, just misstepped." She said.

Robin still looked terribly worried as he brushed her hair from her face. Out of instinct, Regina reached for her neck, and felt only her skin. Panic arose in her as she suddenly realized her necklace was missing. That must have been what snagged on the way down. She pushed away from Robin quickly and began frantically looking through the leaves.

Robin looked down at her puzzled.

"Regina, what's the matter?" He asked.

"My...my necklace. It must have snagged on something when I fell." Regina said panicked.

"I don't think you'll find it, milady." Robin said, trying to be reasonable.

"No, no I have to find it." Regina said.

"It's far too dark. Besides, it could be buried anywhere on this side of the hill now. We can get you a new one." He suggested.

"I don't want a new one. I want...I need my necklace." Regina said, fresh tears pricking her eyes as she crawled up the hill brushing away leaves, but seeing nothing, even where she knew it had snagged on something, there was nothing.

"I have to find it." She muttered under her shaking breath.

"Regina."Robin pleaded.

She turned to him quickly.

"I have to find it." She said, her eyes filled with tears, one slowly falling down her pink cheeks.

Robin looked upon her grief stricken face, because that's exactly how'd he explain it, and felt his heart break.

"It's all I have left." She sobbed and fell to the ground crying. "It's all I have left.

Robin bent down to her level and wrapped his arms around her. He tried to soothe her.

"It's all you have left of what?" He asked.

"Daniel." She mumbled into his shoulder, her body shuddering with each sob.

Daniel. She'd said that name before, he remembered. That would explain her loss, he thought. Who was he? A brother? A friend? More than a friend? Robin didn't know, but she was continuing to cry into his shoulder, bloody well soaking it, he would note, but he couldn't care. He felt like crying himself, this bringing back memories of missing Marian, but she obviously had not moved on.

"Who's Daniel?" Robin asked softly, stroking her hair.

She sat silent for a few moments as she was calming herself. She pulled away from him, sniffling, before she answered.

"He was my fiancé." She began. "He was killed the night we meant to run away and the ring he gave me was on that necklace."

Robin furrowed his brows. This necklace, he now knew, was more than that. He now felt bad for suggesting a new one.

"How was he killed? In the war?" Robin asked.

She shook her head.

"No. My mother killed him." Regina said. She almost immediately regretted it, too.

"Why on Earth would your mother do that to you?" Robin asked astounded.

She quickly began wiping her tears.

"Never mind. I shouldn't have said anything." She said, getting up.

Regina tried to move back up the hill, but Robin stopped her.

"No, Regina. This is obviously upsetting you. Just tell me. You can trust me." Robin said.

"A complete stranger?" Regina asked, brow raised.

"Well not complete, but I did save your life." Robin said.

Regina rolled her eyes.

"Are you going to hold that against me the rest of my life?" Regina asked annoyed.

"Certainly not, but don't you think that if you couldn't trust me, you wouldn't be here right now? You'd be cold and dead in some patch of forest?" Robin asked heatedly.

Regina just looked at him in his blue eyes. She could trust him, she knew that. But what she let slip, there maybe no coming back from.

"Robin, I trust you. More than anyone I know. And that's scary. I just met you." Regina said quickly.

"What kind of life have you lived that I'm the only one you can trust?" Robin asked almost sympathetically.

"Let's just say I've met more enemies than friends." Regina said softly.

"Tell me your burdens, please. I won't judge, I'll simply listen." Robin said reassuringly.

Regina looked at him for a moment before moving back towards him and sitting on a falling tree. He sat beside her.

"You want to know why a mother would do such a thing?" Regina asked him, looking out over the slightly moonlit trees. "Because she wanted more for me. She didn't want me to marry some stable boy."

"So Daniel was your stable boy?" Robin asked.

"Yes." Regina said, looking down at her neatly placed hands in her lap.

"And you loved him very much..." Robin concluded.

She simply nodded. Robin closed his eyes, knowing the feeling.

"But what else could possibly lay before you for her to do such a thing?" Robin asked.

Regina slowly raised her head and looked straight forward. If she could truly trust Robin, she would be able to tell him about the King and how she was the missing Queen. If she couldn't, she was prepared to run.

"Because she wanted me to be Queen." Regina said, then turned to gage his reaction.

Robin looked at her puzzled firstly, then realization struck him.

"You're...you're the missing Queen?" He asked. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"Because I didn't want you to turn me in." Regina said, tears brimming her eyes.

Robin saw horror flash in her eyes and the pain of whatever wait for her in that castle and just fell apart. He wrapped his arms around her tightly.

"I would never, milady." He said softly.

"Not even for all that gold?" Regina asked. "Imagine all the villages it could feed."

"Not even for all that gold. I've managed to feed dozens of villages without such money." Robin assured her.

She sat silent for a moment, before easing out of his embrace.

"So...you're not going to turn me in?" Regina asked.

Robin laughed.

"No, Regina, I'm not going to turn you in." He said.

A smile ran across her face, tears completely forgotten. And Robin didn't know if it was because he felt a whole spectrum of emotions in just several minutes or if it was because he was suddenly falling for this woman, but he leaned in and pressed his lips to hers. She didn't flinch or move away, to his surprise, but instead moved closer to him. She wrapped an arm around his neck and moved her hand to his cheek, deepening the kiss.

His heart skipped a beat and he simply couldn't remember when he felt like this. Even with Marian. They gently pulled away and looked into each other's eyes.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't-"

"No. I'm glad you did." She said, looking him in the eyes.

He bit his bottom lip, trying to withhold a smile. But soon, her lips were back to his. This time, more passionate and languid. Once they parted again, both had to catch their breath. Robin licked his lips.

"Let's get back to camp, shall we?" He said.

She smiled softly and nodded. He helped her to her feet and together they walked back up the hill.

* * *

Leopold sat upon his throne, pure annoyance across his face. No one had seemed to be able to track down Regina. It had been eight years and nothing. They knew where she had been, but not where she was. He was terribly impatient, none of his White Knights yielding any results. So, he decided to call upon another.

"Your Majesty, he's here." A knight said.

"Let him in." Leopold said.

The knight ran back quickly to the heavy wooden doors and opened them, letting in a rather handsome, yet menacing looking man pass through.

"Your Majesty." He bowed. "What a lovely kingdom you have."

"Thank you, Sheriff. I'm sure Prince John is doing well?" Leopold asked.

"Yes, Your Majesty, very."

"Now, you must know this isn't a entirely friendly house call. I'm in need of you assistance." Leopold said.

"I am here to serve you." The Sheriff of Nottingham bowed once again.

"I need you to find my Queen. As you know, she has been missing for sometime now. I'd like her back. If you retrieve her for me, I'll double the reward." Leopold offered.

The greedy sheriff's brows lifted with such a statement.

"As you wish, Your Majesty." He said, a sly smile crossing his face.


	4. Chapter 4

**_A/N: Alright, so here's Chapter 4! Yeah, I know, finally! haha! Anyway, as always, thank you for the kind reviews, I take each one to heart and try to reply to you all._**

* * *

She felt weightless. Like telling Robin her most damning secrets was the most uplifting thing to ever happen to her. She felt physically lighter. She felt happy, for the first time since Daniel, she was truly happy. Robin had decided against going back to the fire, instead escorting Regina back to the tent.

"This will be your tent, milady." Robin said, walking her back into the tent they were in before. "It's large enough and should suit you just fine."

"But, where will you sleep? Obviously this is your tent. I wouldn't want to put you out." Regina said quickly.

"Nonsense. I'll bunk with Roland." Robin half smiled.

Regina's smile faded.

"Robin, could we keep what I told you, you know, about me being the Queen, just between us?" She asked hesitantly.

"Of course. I wouldn't dream of speaking a word of it without your say." He quickly reassured her.

"Thank you. I just feel like your men don't like me." Regina said.

Robin walked closer to her, running his hands down her arms.

"They're certainly not the most friendly people you'll ever meet, but I can assure you, they wouldn't turn you in just because they dislike you." Robin said.

"Are you sure?" Regina asked, brows furrowed in worry.

"Completely sure. Besides, I wouldn't let them." Robin said, raising his hand to caress her cheek.

"What exactly is...this?" Regina half smiled, looking up at him.

"It's whatever you want it to be. If I cross any boundary with you, Regina, please let me know. I don't want to scare you away or anything." Robin stated seriously.

Regina simply nodded.

"Good, I rather like your company." Robin smiled.

She smiled back then leaned forward, capturing his lips in a unexpected kiss.  
She didn't know if she loved this man or not, but he most definitely made her feel like her old self again. Like she was back in the stables with Daniel, except when she kissed him, she didn't imagine it was Daniel, she just imagined it was him. It was a strange feeling, caring for someone again. And she knew that something was growing between them; could feel it each time he spoke to her or when he cared for her. She had to remember she was a stranger to him, too. And yet he put her first before himself.

She pulled away from him slowly, then looking up into his eyes.

"I rather like your company, too." She said softly. "Being on the run for three years doesn't exactly lend to making friends."

He laughed softly, then let it drift.

"I'd like to be more than that, if you'd let me." He said quietly.

Regina looked into his sparkling eyes and felt a smile cross her face.

"I would like that very much." Regina smirked.

* * *

Snow took notice to the strange men entering the castle with curiosity. She wondered where they were from, considering the servants had complained about taking care of their guests, Snow also wondered if they were good natured or not. But, being as friendly as she was, she decided to inquire all she could from the help. They told her that the Sheriff of Nottingham was a vile man, haling from Prince John's realm. Snow knew of Prince John. He wasn't too squeaky clean himself. A rather greedy ruler. He was technically King, but most still called him by his 'Prince' title simply because no one wanted to accept that their once King Richard was truly gone. He went off to fight in the ogre wars and never returned, and his selfish and greedy nephew was the next in line.  
Though Snow had never met him, she decided she rather not after all the things she heard of him. He was close to her age, actually probably closer to Regina's age, than her's, she thought.

But why was the Sheriff here? The servants said he was here to bring back the runaway queen, which suddenly alarmed Snow. She knew her father had been looking diligently for Regina over the past three years and always coming up empty handed. At first, Snow thought he truly cared for her return, but as each report came back, he became more and more livid about the situation. She watched her father grow obsessed with her return, raising the reward higher and higher each time she alluded him. Snow knew exactly why Regina left, leaving Snow a letter of explanation, which truly opened Snow's eyes.

Snow knew Regina was unhappy. And the older she got, the more she recognized Regina's misery. When she was younger, Regina would hide it, play it off, but by the time Snow was 15, she had noticed the sullen, distant stares and the simply tired look in Regina's eyes. Snow was much wiser now. She was beginning to see holes in her father's explanations of things and with that, she became increasingly worried about his true intentions for bringing Regina back. If it was a pride thing or if he really loved her. But based off what Snow remembers (and what Regina wrote to her in her letter), she can't ever say that her father and Regina were ever, loving, towards one another. Not like he and her mother. But this Sheriff. She had read of several of his captures, how brutal he was and forceful. She couldn't understand why her father would leave such a man in charge of bringing back his wife, unless he cared not how she returned, as long as she was returned.

These thoughts disturbed Snow. She loved her father, but she also loved Regina. She saw in her later years how her father mistreated Regina, not physically, at least not in front of her, but mentally. Snow didn't look at her father the same way after Regina left. The letter left on her vanity one night, dark, neatly written, cursive letters addressed to her. She knew it was from Regina, knew her handwriting like her own. Once she read it, she understood. She read it a thousand times to make sure, and she was. Regina's words ringing in her ears. She suddenly knew why Regina was so distant from them and her for that matter. She felt awful. But most importantly, her illusions of the world lifted like a fog. She watched the men continue to bring in bags and things. Some hauling in weapons and ropes. Snow had decided then, in that moment, she should find Regina, before the Sheriff did.

* * *

Regina was sore for a week and a half. Getting shot by an arrow, then slipping down a hill certainly took a toll on her body. But she could hardly be bothered by her pain when she was awakened by a rather rambunctious three year old. Robin enlightened her that first morning that Roland was a early riser.

_Regina would be stuck in between sleep and alertness when she'd hear a soft voice at the front of the tent._  
_"Regina?" He'd question._  
_She'd smile and turn over, then sit up._  
_"Are you awake? You should be. The sun's out, so you should be, too." He pointed out from the outside of her tent._  
_She'd stifle a giggle and get up._  
_"Yes, Roland, I'm awake."_  
_That's really the only encouragement he'd need and he'd burst through the flap on the tent and land on her bedroll, all smiles and dimples, mop of brown hair wild from sleep. She'd smile at him and they'd discuss what they'd do for the day, all before the rest of the camp had even stirred. _

The first time it happened, Robin of course panicked. He may have known Roland was an early riser, but he didn't peg him as one to runaway from the tent. Roland was a rather shy child and unless Robin was nearby, Roland didn't open up much.

But Robin learned quickly his boy would brave the cold, early morning air to visit the beauty in the tent next door. Robin didn't blame him; he himself had been recently captivated by Regina. Her revealing to him that she was in fact, the missing queen, only intrigued him more. It was obviously a very hard thing to admit to a total stranger and he didn't want to tarnish her trust in him. He would keep his promise to her to not to speak of it. After Regina's first night, Robin made it a point to let the other men know she'd be staying with them. Some didn't mind, others visibly showed dislike over the decision. Robin could care less, though. He wanted her to stay even before she revealed her secret to him. Now, Robin felt this fierce need to protect her from whatever made her run in the first place. He pegged her as someone who needed no one, but Tuck was right, everyone needs someone at some point. And Regina needed them. He thought about how much more likely it would be for her to get caught if she left Sherwood Forest. No Royal Guards or White Knights would dare enter it's bandit-filled depths. Sherwood had a reputation, and Robin would like to keep that reputation; it protected his men and son. And now, it would protect her.

Robin sat by the fire, poking it around. It was about mid-day and most of the men were occupied by chores or out fetching supplies. They usually traveled to a nearby village to get certain things they just couldn't find in the forest. Robin didn't know about his men, but he couldn't sew, so they went to this village's marketplace and bartered for clothes and food. The people were happy to barter, as well; knowing the outlaw hero Robin Hood would protect them from any injustices.

Any other time, though, Roland would have wanted to join several of Robin's men into the village. The boy didn't travel much and when he got the chance to wander, he would. But on this day, Roland chose to explore some of his favorite places in the forest with Regina. He has spots here and there all over the woods surrounding the camp that he claims are his 'hideouts'. He was all too excited to drag Regina to all of these places. Robin was certainly thankful she agreed and treated Roland with such care.

Just as his mind was thinking of them, he heard his son running up the path to the camp, stick in hand swishing it around like a sword.

"C'mon, Regina! The dragon is going to eat you!" He exclaimed.

Robin watched Regina walk behind Roland at a mild pace, seemingly worn out from her and Roland's excursion. He smiled and looked back down to the fire for a moment before looking back up at the sound of her voice.

"Let it eat me, Roland. Besides, I'm sure we left it far behind us. He certainly wouldn't be able to keep up with you." Regina said.

"But Regina, dragons can fly. He would still be able to catch us." Roland said.

"Of course, how could I forget." Regina began exhaustedly. "I wish I could fly." She mumbled.

Robin tried to hide his growing smile, and also his bubbling laughter. Roland zoomed by him, greeting him eagerly before running through camp. Regina, on the other hand, plopped down on the log next to Robin and sighed heavily.

"What do you feed that kid?" Regina asked playfully.

"Sweet rolls." He deadpans.

"You should stop." She counters. "I can't remember the last time an imaginary dragon outran me. At anything." She said seriously.

He snorted out a laugh, then tried to pool his amusement.

"So I take it Roland wore you out?" He asked.

"He certainly did." Regina sighs again. "Where is everyone?"

"Little John, Tuck, Will and Paul all went to the village not far from here to get some things. Some of the others are mending things and such." He answers. "And might I ask what you're doing?" She smirked.

"Sitting." He smiled.

She smiled widely at him before standing up.

"Well, I suppose I'll go change. One of Roland's hideouts was only accessible by crawling through mud." Regina grimaces.

Robin laughs.

* * *

"And what makes you think that woman from that village is the missing Queen?" The Sheriff asks.

"I saw her face plain as day. I certainly couldn't forget it." The guard said.

"It wouldn't matter. She's probably long gone from that area now." The Sheriff pointed out.

"She was with Robin Hood." The man said.

The Sheriff's ears perked up.

"What?"

"Robin Hood saved her. And they made off with all of Prince John's gold." The Sheriff grinned wickedly.

"Then I suppose we know just where to find her." He said.

Snow eased away from the door of the war room where she was eavesdropping. So Regina was spotted with Robin Hood. Everyone knew Robin Hood resided in Sherwood Forest. She knew exactly where to look for Regina first, but she'd have to leave now.

She ran up to her chambers, gathered some things and threw on her cloak. In one swift motion, she descended down the castle wall and headed away as quickly as possible.

* * *

After dinner, Regina went down to the small river that lay on the north side of the camp. She sat there for sometime, thinking. About anything and everything, really. Her thoughts began to drift to Leopold and her possible capture, to which she brushed them away and stood from the bank. She didn't want to dwell on such matters. It seemed to happen most when she was alone. So she decided it was best to head back to camp. Once she was close enough, Regina heard chattering from the men. She almost walked to her tent until she heard Robin's voice. She walked towards the fire, then, trying to be quiet and not make herself known, but then she stepped on a twig, and all their heads shot in her direction.

"Regina." Robin said.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have been eavesdropping." She said, backing up.

"You're right." Paul said from a log.

"No, it's quite alright." Robin said, glaring at him. "Join us."

"Are you sure?" Regina asked.

"Of course." Robin said, standing and gesturing to her.

She walked slowly over and sat next to Robin. He placed his hand gently on her thigh, as if to soothe her she thought, but the other men certainly noticed the small gesture.

"Now, where were we?" Robin asked.

"King's George's caravan." Little John reminds.

"Yes, of course. He plans a trip to King Midas's kingdom in a day. I suppose that's out next target." Robin said.

Other men nod and Regina looks them all over. They were obviously planning to ambush King George's carriage.

"Doesn't that sound a little dangerous?" Regina pipes up.

All the men look at her, almost no emotion to their faces.

"How so?" Robin asked her, seeming to be the only one who will speak directly to her.

"Well, King George is a ruthless leader. The men in his kingdom are trained from very young ages to be in his guard and to defend him. Most know no mercy and certainly wouldn't mind ending some thieves." Regina pointed out.

Robin and his men fall silent.

"How do you know so much about King George?" Paul asked.

Regina rolled her eyes. He only spoke to her negatively, she noticed.

"I've visited many kingdoms on my travels. You simply pick up things." Regina tells him.

Paul seems to fall silent, but there's a scowl on his face like he doesn't want to be.

"So, what do you suppose we do?" Robin asked.

Regina looked back to him, features visibly softer.

"How did you originally plan on attacking him?" Regina asked.

"I suppose hiding in the forest, then ambushing before him." Robin said.

"Yes. It's what we've always done." Paul said.

Regina looks over to him, then back to Robin.

"Then I suppose you have a plan on how to take out his scouts?" Regina asked.

Robin looked puzzled.

"He isn't as stupid as you all might think he is." Regina began. "He never travels without scouts. There's at least four, plus the dozen guards. The scouts ride on either side and in front and behind the King. They're usually the most vigilant and more experienced in combat."

The Merry Men all sit patiently paying attention to Regina.

"Rumor has it they can crush a man's head with their bare hands." Regina said.

Some of the men grimace.

"So how do you expect us to ambush his caravan now?" Paul asked looking at Robin.

Robin looks up to him. Paul was certainly an annoying member of his men.

"Not the way I just described. Those men would kills us in a second." Robin sighed, rubbing the back of his neck.

"But if he's heading to Midas's kingdom, he'll head west of his own. Which means he'll stop by a small village nearby for ale and women, all men do, and you can ambush them there." Regina said.

All the men looked at her with equal puzzlement and intrigue. Regina turned to look at Robin who was giving her this warming smile.

"What?" She asked.

"That's a brilliant idea." Little John said finally.

Both Robin and Regina looked towards the large man with surprise. All the other men began to nod their heads in agreement.

"Then it's settled then. We wait until he's vulnerable and ambush him in the village." Robin said.

All the men stand and depart from the fire, Little John coming up to the two.

"Milady, I think you should have tried to kill Robin years ago." He laughed and walked away.

Regina chuckled but Robin looked at John with playful shock. He then looked at Regina.

"Where the Hell did that come from?" He asked, a smile brightening his face.

"I don't know, years on the run through different kingdoms, plus actually meeting those Kings...so..." Regina said with a smirk.

"That was bloody brilliant." Robin said.

"Thank you."

"Let me walk you back to your tent." Robin offered his hand as he rose.

She accepted and walked with him back to her tent. They stopped near the entrance, but before Regina could say goodnight, Robin crashed his lips against her's. She faltered only slightly at his abrupt contact, but fell into his kiss quite easily, wrapping her arms around his neck and feeling his arms link around her waist. She pulled away, catching her breath and looking him in the eyes.

"And what was that for?" She asked breathing heavily.

"You surprise me more each time I speak to you. And I'm utterly taken with you." He said smiling.

She smiled back and moved closer to him, capturing his lips in a less forceful kiss. He moved his hands from behind her and ran them up her side until he came into contact with her fabric covered breast. He felt the already hardening peak through her layers of clothing and ran his thumb over it, eliciting a moan he more over felt than heard since his lips still surrounded her's. She pulled him closer and they stumbled backwards into her tent where they swiftly tumbled onto her bedroll. Robin hovered over her, running his hands over her body, bunching up fabric in places, his mouth never leaving her, only when they needed to take short breaths. His hand finds it's way under her shirt and moves over her soft skin and the swell of her breast where he gently runs a finger over the tightening skin of her nipple. She breaks away from his mouth then, gasping for breath. In doing so, she gave Robin perfect access to her neck, where he began peppering kisses. She moaned and began to fist his shirt up his body. He took a break from her neck and moved to take off his shirt, tossing it to the side, then leaning back down and running his hands over her exposed flesh, placing delicate kisses on her collarbone and the column of her neck. She feels flushed and can already feel the hotness pooling in her stomach, the ache between her legs. His hands are freezing but she could care less. They were roaming over her body in wonderful ways. Her heart is racing and she supposes she wants this, wants him. Now. She can feel his sculpted muscles under her fingertips, knows he's as hot and bothered as she is. The evidence is rubbing against her thigh. She moans her approval until suddenly, Robin's not hovering over her, it's Leopold. And her hands aren't freely gliding over sculpted skin, but being restrained, held down. Robin's lips aren't his, they're Leopold's. She shuts her eyes tightly, feeling tears prick her eyes, hoping the awful memories would dissipate, but once she opens them, all she sees is Leopold and her chambers and she suddenly feels sick.  
Panic rises in her and she pushes Robin away, has to be free from under him, from this feeling.

"Stop! Stop! Please!" She cries out, eyes shutting tightly again.

Robin looks at her worriedly, sees tears streaming from her eyes.

"Regina, what's wrong?" He asks, cupping her cheek, but she moves away.

"Regina." He repeats softly.

She opens her eyes widely and her breathing is sporadic and uneven. She looks at him with fear and pain and he doesn't know what caused it. Soon, the visions of Leopold fade and all she sees is a worrisome Robin. "Are you alright?" He asks, cupping her cheek again, though this time she doesn't move from his touch.  
Her eyes flutter shut and she focuses on his kind touch and not the feeling of panic and utter helplessness she just went through. She hasn't been with someone intimately since Leopold, and God knows sex with him was hardly intimate. It was downright torturous; he'd always come late in the night and she'd have to succumb to him no matter how she was feeling or if she was willing, which she never was. And on the nights he didn't come, she'd cry because of the permanent mark it burned in her memory. But being here, in this moment with Robin, it must have triggered her awful, suppressed memories of Leopold.

She was broken from her reminiscing state by Robin's soft voice.

"I'm sorry. I suppose I moved too quickly for you." He murmured.

She opened her eyes then and saw complete shame, even guilt, (maybe sadness?) etched across his features. She moved her hands to hold his face, looking into his eyes.

"No, no. It wasn't you." She breathed.

He looked down at her puzzled.

"I just...I haven't been intimate with anyone since the King." She nearly whispered.

Robin sighed and moved his arms around her, embracing her. She latched onto him, snuggling her face into his warmth.

"I surely didn't help." He said into her hair.

She closed her eyes and internally cringed. None of this was his fault. It was hers. She wished many nights that those terrible visions would disappear, but every so often, they'd return. And she truly liked Robin, wanted this. He accepted her secret, didn't use it against her, instead vowing to protect her. It's more than anyone in her life has ever done for her. Her father tried, but even he couldn't protect her. And now Robin, someone she was beginning to care for, was paying the price of her broken past and tortured heart.

"Robin." She said, pulling away. "You weren't alone in this. I...wanted to, but..."

"But you need time." He said knowingly.

She gave him a small smile.

"I just don't want you to think I don't like you, because I do, honestly." She said, beginning to ramble, but he silences her with a kiss, languid and careful.

He pulls away and moves his hand to caress her cheek, brushing away a stray tear.

"I will wait however long it takes, milady." He said soothingly.

She smiles again, giving him a chaste kiss.

* * *

Snow had been walking since mid-day the day before. She really should have taken a horse, but she figured her father would notice her missing quicker if she had. Snow knew where Sherwood was, had heard her father's warnings about it all her life. It's where the outlaws and bandits lived. Should she be a little uneasy about what lay ahead? Sure, but she could handle herself. And she was terribly driven to find Regina. She would have happily awaited Regina's return, but recent events made Snow question just how Regina would get back. Her father hiring the Sheriff of Nottingham to find Regina, seemed more forceful than worrisome. Almost like he had been stolen from when actually, Regina made the conscious decision to leave. She would know, she left Snow that letter. The same letter that was safely tucked into her pack as she walked down the dirt road.

She was almost to the nearest town, when the trees and brush close to her began to rustle. She stopped frozen in her tracks, she looked to her side and picked up a rather thick tree branch. She looked back up to the trees as a hooded figure emerged from the brush. They began walking quickly towards her direction and she panicked and once they were close enough, she swung the branch, making harsh contact with their face. They fell hard to the dusty ground.

"Stay back!" Snow exclaimed.

They pushed back their hood, revealing a man. A rather handsome man. He was rubbing his jaw where she obviously hit him.

"I'm sorry I startled you." He said. "I didn't see you."

"I was right in front of you!" Snow exclaimed, adrenaline still pumping through her veins. "I tend to keep my head down, to avoid recognition." He said, pushing himself off the ground. "Unfortunately, that leads to me sometimes running into people. Or heavy branches."

"Are you some sort of bandit?" Snow asked.

"What? No." He said.

"Then who are you?" She asked.

"Well, who are you?" He asked her.

"I asked first."

"You hit me in the face with a tree branch." He said.

"Well, what kind of idiot hides under a hood and can't see where he's going?!" Snow asked him He raises his hands in mock defeat.

"Good point." He began, "My name is David."

Snow lowers her branch.

"Snow." She said.

"Like, Snow White?" He smirks.

"How did you know?" She asked, nearly a whisper as she gets closer to him.

"Not a lot of people named Snow." He smiled.

Well he was terribly...charming, Snow thought.

"Why aren't you with any guards?" David asked. "Are you out here alone?"

"Yes. I don't need guards everywhere I go." Snow said, tossing the stick aside.

"Usually royals have guards at all times." David teases.

Snow looked at him annoyed.

"Look, are you done? I have very important business to take care of." Snow said.

"What kind of business?" He asked.

"I have to get to Sherwood Forest." Snow said, beginning to walk away.

"Woah, hey. Slow down there. Sherwood is full of outlaws and bandits. Should you really be going there alone?" David asked.

"I handled you didn't I?" Snow smirked.

"Yes, but I wasn't actually a threat." David smiled.

Snow sat silent for a moment. Then looked up at David.

"Go with me then." She said quickly.

"What? Why?" He asked.

"Obviously you're running from something. The best place to be then, is Sherwood Forest." Snow pointed out.

David mulled over her statement, then flashed her a smile.

"Sure, why not." He said.

Snow smiled and they began walking down the dirt path.

"You know, you clocked me pretty good there." David said, rubbing his jawline once more.

Snow smiled proudly.


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: Okay, sorry for such a long wait, but this is a super long chapter and I hope it's worth it! Anyway, this is a really pivotal chapter and everything really escalates from here. Tell me what you think and enjoy! :)**_

* * *

The next day, Robin couldn't dwell too much on what had went on between him and Regina the night before; he was preparing to ambush King George. His kingdom was adjacent to Prince John's and Sherwood Forest. He had to cross over their land to get to King Midas's kingdom, so the village Regina spoke of was the one they had visited nearly two weeks prior. It would be less than a day's journey there, which perfectly suited Robin. He never wanted to be away from Roland long.

His men were packing the needed supplies while he and Little John formed a solid plan. The villagers would dare not speak of Robin Hood entering their village, he could count on that. So, with that in mind, he and his men could hide in plain sight, and pounce when the time was right.

It was very early, earlier than most of the mornings Robin woke up. When everything was set, he looked to Paul.

"Stay here and keep an eye on camp." Robin said.

"Why me?" Paul asked.

"Paul, you know you're not that great in combat and there will certainly be some scuffles so I want you to stay here, watch camp, okay?" Robin said firmly.

"And the woman?" Paul asked.

"What about her?" Robin asked annoyed.

"Is she not going?" Paul asked.

"She is not. But she doesn't know that. We shall be back before sundown." Robin said.

And with that, he and some of the men headed out.

* * *

Regina awoke to a familiar little boy, but he sounded strange.

"Regina?" He asked quietly.

She sat up and looked towards his small voice.

"I'm awake, Roland." She smiled.

But he didn't rush in, not like he usually simply opened the flap slowly and revealed tear stained cheeks and a pout that made her want to cry.

"Roland, what's wrong?" Regina asked, patting the blankets next to her, signaling him to sit.

He walked sullenly over and plopped down on the bedroll before cuddling up to her side.

"Papa's gone away again." He said sadly.

Regina furrowed her brows.

"What do you mean?" Regina asked, hand on his back soothingly.

"He had to go on a mission. He told me he'd be back soon." Roland said, looking up at Regina.

"Of course he'll be back soon." Regina smiled at the small child.

She knew Robin and his men were going to ambush King George, but she surely thought she'd be going with them. She knew she could help. She helped them already by enlightening them about his scouts. Why would he leave, and not tell her?

She felt Roland snuggle closer to her.

"So, what are we doing today?" Roland asked her.

Regina ran her slim fingers through his mess of hair, lightly untangling knots.

"How about we spend the day in the meadow, hmm?" Regina suggested.

He had mentioned the meadow the day before while showing her all his hideouts. He said it was his favorite place, but then again, he said that about all his places. He said it had a large tree in the middle and they could climb it.

Roland perked up then, nodded and smiled.

"I can show you the bird nest I found!" Roland began, then whispered, "It has eggs in it."

Regina chuckled and pushed herself up.

"Well, let's get to it. We're wasting daylight." Regina smiled and Roland shot up and out of the tent before she could even put on her shoes.

* * *

Regina walked to the fire, the camp almost empty, except for Friar Tuck and Paul, that she could see. She said good morning to both, Tuck being ever so polite, and Paul, well, being Paul. He looked irritated. Seems he didn't get to go on the ambush, either.

"Roland and I are going to the meadow." Regina began, speaking to Tuck, then adding, "Did Robin leave already?" Though she knew the answer.

"He did. He meant to not wake you with his departure." Tuck said.

"Oh." Regina said.

"Take some water before you head to the meadow. It's quite hot out today; don't need you two to dehydrate." Tuck said, handing her two canteens of water.

Regina took them politely and smiled, but before she turned away from him completely, she asked, "Did Robin give any other reason for leaving before saying good-bye?"

"Not that I know of." Tuck said truthfully.

She nodded and smiled, then turned to the little boy scampering back and forth on the dirt path.

* * *

Robin and his men made it to the village about mid-day. They were disguised and secretly armed while making their way through the marketplace. King George had yet to arrive, which put the men at ill ease. But Robin assured them, Regina knew what she was talking about.

Robin sat and watched his men cavort with women and oohh and aahh at the things in the marketplace for half and hour before royal trumpets played, alerting them of King George's arrival.

The men scurried to a mutual meeting place, an alleyway several blocks from the tavern. Robin told each man his duty and told them the signal if things get too hot. Two would go in the tavern, making sure the King stayed put for sometime. Two others would distract the guards while Robin and Little John ambushed the carriage.

Once they dispersed, Robin and Little John stayed back, waiting for two of the men to enter the tavern, and for Will and Alan to start a scene, getting the guards away.

"Never goes away, does it? The rush." Little John said to Robin.

Robin smirked and watched the scene carefully.

"Certainty doesn't." Robin answered.

Little John smiled and watched with Robin. His eyes trailed the street, then to the very alleyway they were in. And something caught Little John's eye.

Robin continued to look at the tavern. Will and Alan began a scuffle, and the two guards went to break it up.

"Robin." Little John began.

Robin turned to him and seen him holding a worn flyer.

"Is this Regina?" Little John asked.

Robin went pale, seeing a wanted poster, her likeness drawn upon it, and the newly risen reward on the bottom. Funny how he and Little John could tell it was in fact, Regina, but it looked nothing like the woman he knew.

"Robin, what do you know?" Little John asked, narrowing his eyes.

"We need to move, now." Robin said.

"No, we need to talk." Little John said sternly, but Robin was off, pulling up his hood and running to the carriage swiftly.

Little John cursed under his breath and followed his friend.

Robin scurried into the carriage, lifting the seat in search of gold, but he saw none. He was baffled. He knew for a fact there'd be gold in here. The King was said to be going to King Midas with a deal in place. Surely, money was involved. But he had no time to be puzzled because then the guards rushed to the scene and he heard Little John, Will and Alan fighting with them.

Suddenly, the tavern door flew open and more guards rushed out. Robin hopped out of the carriage and withdrew his sword. His bow and arrows were no good in close combat. Several guards surrounded him, but he easily took them down, as did the others. But then, the scouts showed up, and Robin could tell they were scouts. They dressed differently and looked twice his size. They swung their swords and sliced the air around Robin and his men. Little John had one down, which didn't surprise Robin; the man was huge and compared to him, these scouts were child's play. But Robin soon discovered he was in for more of a fight. He dodged and lunged and swung his sword, but this particular scout was rather troublesome.

Robin lurched forward, thinking he had the upper hand, but then felt a sting of pain in his side as the scout's sword sliced through skin. He grimaced in pain, almost loosing his balance, but then Little John came up behind the scout, bashing him over the head and knocking him out. The other men ran up to Robin, seeing him holding his side and seeing streaks of red covering his fingers.

"Forget the gold, we need to get back to camp." Little John said, looking worriedly towards his friend.

The other men nodded and they quickly retreated from the center of the town to their wagon, just on the outskirts of the village. Little John hopped onto the back with Robin, and in doing so, dropped the folded up flyer of the Missing Queen.

Alan saw him drop it and picked it up as he and Will jumped onto the wagon as well. He unfolded it as the wagon took off and away from the botched job. His eyes grew wide and then showed the flyer to Will. Alan looked up at Little John.

"What the hell is this?" Alan asked quickly.

"There's no time for that now. We must stop his bleeding until we get to camp." Little John said, holding a cloth to Robin's wound.

Robin felt a burning heat rush through him and felt sweat bead up on his brow. How could have been so careless? He heard people speaking, but couldn't make out words. Everything was blurry and muffled.

"Do you mean to tell me we've been harboring a missing queen for nearly three weeks?" Will asked quickly.

"I don't know." Little John said firmly.

Alan and Will looked at each other. Then to Robin.

"Does Robin know?" Alan asked.

"I don't know." Little John said softer than before, looking down at his wounded friend.

* * *

The meadow was truly wonderful. Regina and Roland spent the entire day there. Climbing the tree and picking flowers. Regina showed him how to make a flower crown, which overjoyed him to no end. He insisted she wear one, too. It was certainly the only crown she didn't mind wearing. Roland, though, had to do the honors. Once it was complete, he had to bestow it upon her silky, dark locks.

"There." He said. "Now you're the Queen of Thieves!" Roland said excitedly.

Regina didn't grimace at the mention of being queen, not around him; he didn't know. So she simply smiled. This was all play and she would be this 'Queen of Thieves' just for him.

He began to twirl and dance, then flew into Regina's arms, asking her to tell him a story. Regina looked up at the the setting sun, then said, "Okay, but that's it and then we have to go back to camp. It's getting late and I'm sure your Papa will be home very soon."

She began to weave a tale of ogres and dragons, and a rather brave knight so fittingly having his name. He was enthralled with her story, watching her expressively tell the story while he mindlessly played with her wavy hair. She leaned against the ancient oak and took comfort in having Roland so close and feeling such love oozing from this child. She hadn't thought about having children after Daniel's death; it just seemed out of place. But now, here with this small child curled in her lap, she wanted nothing more than her own.

She was nearing the end of her tale, when Friar Tuck interrupted the moment with panic. Regina stood quickly, setting Roland down and feeling him cling to her leg, sensing the distress. He ran over to her, almost out of breath.

"Robin. He's back." He breathed.

"There's something else." Regina said quickly, panic rising and her stomach churning.

"He's been wounded."

Regina's hand covers her mouth and looks down at Roland.

"Is Papa okay?" Roland asked.

Regina bends down to his level.

"You're Papa will be just fine. He's just a little hurt." Regina carefully explained, then looked to Tuck.

"Take Roland. I'll go see what I can do for Robin." Regina said, standing then.

She went to move, but then heard Roland's cries and felt the tugging of her cloak.

"Don't go, Regina! Please!" He cried.

"Tuck will stay with you, sweetheart, okay? I'm going to check on your Papa and I promise I'll come find you." Regina said, not even trying to fight the tears burning her eyes.

He nodded sadly and let go of her, but not before hugging her tightly around her neck. Once she was free from his loving embrace, she quickly headed to camp.

* * *

The men took Robin to his tent, setting him down on the bedroll and instantly ripping his shirt from his body. Little John pushed the other men outside giving Robin some space. He grabbed some medicinal paste and some bandages, asking one of the men to go to the river and get some clean water.

The other men sat outside the tent, anxiously waiting.

"What happened?" Paul asked.

"Well, we got into a bit of a scuffle with the King's men and Robin got slashed pretty good." Will said.

"That's hardly the worst of it, though." Alan began.

The other men looked at him puzzled when he unfolded a worn piece of paper.

"She look familiar to you?" Alan asked, showing them all the paper.

Paul snatched the paper from Alan and observed it more thoroughly.

"She's the bloody Queen!" Paul raged. "I should've known."

"So what does that mean?" One man asked.

"It means we can turn her in for the reward." Paul said.

"We're wanted, too, Paul." Will pointed out.

"We can do it anonymously. We could even get one of the villagers to do it and share the profit." Paul said excitedly.

"I don't think we should make any rash decisions until Robin is okay." Alan spoke then.

"He hates royals just as much as we do. He'd be all for this!" Paul said.

All the men looked around and began to nod, with the exception of Will and Alan. They still weren't sure. And as if on cue, Regina ran down the path towards them. They all looked at her then before she spoke.

"What happened? Is he hurt badly?" Regina asked quickly.

No one answered her. Paul looked to some other men, then back to her.

"I think we have it under control, Your Majesty." He said, mocking a bow.

Regina felt pale and shocked. She looked at each man silently before Paul lunged to her and pushed her against a tree. Two other men took rope and tied her to the tree in hopes to restrain her. She struggled but then Paul pulled his knife on her.

"One wrong move, Your Majesty." He warned.

She looked at him with wide eyes.

"How did you find out?" She asked.

"Some of the men found your wanted poster in town today." Paul began. "Do you know how much danger you put our camp in?"

"I know! I'm sorry!" She exclaimed, then grimaced as the men tightened the ropes.

"Not sorry enough, I'm afraid." Paul said.

Regina looked him in his light green eyes and felt a chill run through her body, his knife pressed to her skin.

"So what are you going to do to me?" Regina asked.

"We're going to turn you in." Paul snarled. "It's about time a King _gave _us his gold."

All the men cheered with Paul as he hyped them up. Regina tried to move the ropes, but they were too tight and it burned her skin where it rubbed her raw.

Little John was all through with Robin when he heard the chanting. He furrowed his brows, confused.

"What's that?" Robin asked weakly.

"I'll go see." Little John began.

Robin began to get up, but Little John pushed him gently back down.

"You need rest."

"I need to see what's happening in my camp." Robin said sternly.

Little John backed off then. He knew he couldn't talk Robin down for anything. That was Marian's job.

Robin stood with Little John's assistance and slowly walked to the tent flap and out into the night air. He saw all his men gathered around a tree, chanting and cheering for God knows what.

"What's going on?" He asked.

All the men silenced themselves and turned to see Robin. Paul turned, too, knife still pressed to her neck. Robin made his way closer, only then his eyes falling upon Regina.

"What the Hell are you doing?" Robin asked angrily.

"She's the Missing Queen, Robin." Paul said.

"I know." Robin said.

The men began to murmur amongst themselves as Robin approached Paul and Regina.

"We have to turn her in." Paul continued.

"No, we don't." Robin said firmly. "Bring down your weapon, Paul."

Paul looked at him with anger and surprise.

"No."

"No?" Robin asked.

"No. She put this camp in danger. A camp full of your friends and your son." Paul said.

"She has been no danger to us. No one outside this camp could associate us with her, therefore she was safest here." Robin said.

"Why are you protecting her?" Paul asked, furrowing his brows at Robin. Suddenly, it hit him, and he said softly, "You love her."

Robin's jaw clenched and he looked firmly at Paul.

"Our leader has fallen for a Queen!" Paul exclaims. "He has betrayed us!"

"He's betrayed no one." Little John spoke. "I don't know about any of you, but she hasn't displayed the behavior in which we despise so much in royals. Therefore, Robin caring for her is not a surprise. What is a surprise, is how we've betrayed the two of them."

They all looked at Little John, Robin giving him a thankful smirk, before looking back to Paul.

"Untie the lady." Robin said.

Paul simply looked at him, narrowing his eyes.

"Untie her, now." Robin said roughly.

Paul put his knife away and moved away from Regina.

"I don't take orders from you. I'm no longer one of your 'Merry Men'." Paul said.

Everyone watched Paul walk away towards a tent to gather his things.

"It doesn't have to be this way, Paul." Robin began.

"This isn't what I signed up for. You've changed." Paul said.

"Never was condemning a woman to a life she did not wish to have, ever a part of this." Robin said heatedly.

"I'm sorry, but I can't find sympathy for a Queen." Paul said, looking to Regina, who was being untied from the tree by Little John.

Paul turned and walked away down the path.

"Robin." Alan began.

"I don't need people like that in my camp." Robin said, turning away and facing Regina.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

She nodded, rubbing her arms where the ropes irritated her skin.

Robin smiled softly at her and turned away, walking slowly back to his tent. Regina looked at the other men confused and followed Robin into his tent.

"Robin, I'm so sorry about Paul. I didn't mean-"

"He was a nuisance anyway. He showed me his true colors just now." Robin said, back towards her.

She looked at him with soft eyes.

"Are you hurt badly?" She asked.

"I'm sure that depends." He chuckled.

She walked over to him and faced him, then looked down at his bandaged side. She placed a delicate hand on his wound. He didn't grimace in pain, just looked at her examining his wound.

"Why did you not take me?" She asked softly, not looking him in the eyes.

"I figured it would be rather dangerous. I was right." He said, moving his hand over hers on his side.

"But I could've helped." Regina said, looking up at him.

"Or you could've been killed." He said.

She looked him in the eyes.

"I can fight for myself. I've done it many times." Regina began.

"I'm sure you can, but I barely held off those scouts and-"

"And because I'm a woman, I wouldn't be able to handle it?" She asked, insulted, taking her hand from his grasp. "That isn't fair, Robin, and you know it."

"That's not why I didn't take you." He began, then ran his fingers through his hair and fell silent for a few moments. He looked her in the eyes again, "You know what isn't fair? Watching your wife die in your arms because you took your eyes off her from one moment. Because you couldn't protect her."

Regina's eyes softened and her anger dissipated.

Robin felt tears burn his eyes. He hadn't spoke of how Marian died since it happened. And there was always a secret understanding between he and his men since they knew her.

Regina lifted her hands to cup his face.

"Is that the real reason you didn't want me to go?" She asked.

Robin clenched his jaw and moved his hand over one of her's.

"I did not realize how much you meant to me until I imagined a world in which you did not exist." He said softly. "I barely escaped with my life today and I don't think I could have even fathomed loosing you."

Regina felt a solitary tear fall down her cheek. Most of today she thought he thought of her as incapable of being 'one of the men', so to speak. She wanted to rip him a new one for it, but then she found out he was hurt and then this. She realized then she was wrong.

Regina leaned forward and delicately placed her lips upon his, and despite his wound, he wrapped his arm around her, pulling her closer. She broke away from the kiss and looked him in the eyes.

"What about your men?" She suddenly asked.

Robin was still recovering from her kiss and just looked at her confused.

"Robin, they wanted to turn me in for piles of gold moments ago. What are we suppose to do?" She asked.

"I do believe Paul was the only one who had a problem with you, milady." Robin said.

"But-"

"I'm sure the others will be more reasonable. Let me speak with them." Robin said, running his thumb over her knuckles.

She nodded, then gave him a soft smile. She pulled her hands away from his face, much to Robin's dislike.

"You need to rest." She said.

Robin smirked and nodded.

"As you wish, milady." He said, moving his hand into her hair and leaning down to capture her lips once more.

* * *

Snow and David bypassed the first town, but planned on stopping by the next one. Snow wanted to keep moving as long as she could. Even if that meant walking through the forest in the dead of night. She was also surprised at how easy it was to talk to David. He told her he was supposed to be married, but circumstances changed and here he was. Snow sensed there was more to the story than that, but she didn't press further.

"So, Snow White. Why are you headed to Sherwood Forest?" David asked as he helped her over a log.

"Well, can you keep a secret?" She asked.

"Sure." David said. "I mean, it's not like I have many friends to tell any to."

Snow chuckled and cleared her throat.

"Um, well, surely you've heard about my missing step-mother." Snow began.

He nodded.

"Well, I put it upon myself to find her before the Sheriff of Nottingham does. My father hired him to track her down and I know of his brutality, so...I simply want to make sure she's alright."

"And to warn her?" David asked.

"If possible, yes. She wasn't very happy being Queen. And I know now it was partially my fault." Snow said.

"How is it your fault?" David asked.

"After my mother died, I was desperate for a mother figure. My father was desperate for companionship, at least at the time he was. And one day when my father and I were out searching for him a new bride, my horse went wild. I was usually very good with horses, but on that day, I couldn't control him. Anyway, a beautiful woman rescued me from my horse before anything bad could happen. I was so thankful and she was so kind. My father proposed to her and up until recently, I thought she had accepted on her own behalf." Snow began.

"She did not?" David asked.

"She did not." Snow said looking at David. "It's really a long story."

"I can tell." David chuckled. "And your step-mother, does she see her misery as being your fault?"

"For a short time, yes, she did." Snow answered simply.

David furrowed his brows.

"So why go after her? Obviously, she wants nothing to do with you." David said.

"You don't understand. She blamed me for a short time. See, she wrote me a letter before she ran away, explaining things. Things...I can't...really tell you, but understand we are on good terms now. It's why I must do this. If she's happier away from being a Queen, then I'll help her stay that way. Unlike my father, I don't see her as a possession." Snow said.

"You know for a fact he's sees her that way?"

"Of course her does. For example, years ago, he'd barely bat an eyelash her way, only at balls and events. Now, he's put blood, sweat and tears into finding her. And why? I know he does not love her. Not even in the least. She deserves better." Snow said.

David sighed and nodded.

"And you know she's in Sherwood?" He asked.

"I do. She was last spotted with Robin Hood." Snow smiled.

"The Outlaw?" David asked quickly.

Snow nodded and smirked.

"We're going to an outlaw's camp in Sherwood Forest?" He asked worriedly.

"You were all for it a day ago, why so jittery now?" Snow asked.

"I didn't think our destination was Robin Hood's camp. Sherwood Forest is big. I thought we were going anywhere but there." David said.

Snow chuckled at his worry.

"This isn't funny. We could die." David said seriously.

"Yes, I'm sure that's a possibility." Snow smiled.

"Well this is insane." David said.

"And you agreed to come with me." Snow smiled at him.

David smirked and felt a flutter in his chest. She was quite beautiful. Her skin true to her name, lips pink and soft looking, dark hair framing a lovely face. David tried to shake these thoughts away, but always seemed to come back to them.

"That I did." He said softly.

Suddenly, they heard growling and someone walking through the forest. Rustling leaves and breaking twigs alerted them of someone approaching. David pulled a dagger and Snow looked for another branch. It seemed to be her go to weapon. David looked ahead several feet away and saw bright, golden eyes.

"Don't move. It's a wolf." He whispered.

Snow froze. She definitely could not fight off a wolf. They heard more growling and snarling, watching as the creature approached slowly. David looked ready for a fight, but Snow was not prepared at all.

Then, from behind them they heard a gruff voice yell, "Duck!"

David and Snow fell to the ground, David's arm instinctively wrapping around Snow as they heard an arrow fly through the air and strike the beast down. Snow and David looked at one another, then turned, still on the ground, to look up at an elderly woman with a crossbow.

"Certainly you two weren't thinking about wondering these woods at night, were you?" She asked.

Snow and David looked at each other again then shook their heads in unison.

"Good. Hate to have to clean up your bodies come sunrise. Come with me. My granddaughter and I live not to far from here." She said, extending her hand.

Snow took her hand and stood up, David next to her.

"Thank you." Snow breathed. "That was amazing."

"It keeps the woods safe. Not all wolves are as gentle as I." She smiled.

David and Snow looked at her with amused puzzlement.

"Widow Lucas." She said, extending her hand once more.

"Snow."

"David."

The pair shook her hand and gladly followed her to her home.

"Tell me, where does a grandmother learn how to shoot a crossbow? All my grandmother did was knit me awful sweaters." David asked curiously.

Widow Lucas laughed at the young man and told him it was a really long story.

* * *

Widow Lucas lead them to a cottage not far from where she found them. It was quaint and secluded and from what Snow could tell, was a little farm. She lead them inside, told them to take a seat at the table. She yelled into another room for someone named Red. Snow looked at David and then towards the vivacious young woman who walked in.

"We have guests." Widow Lucas said.

Red looked from her grandmother to the two seated at the table.

"You two weren't wondering around at there at this time of night, were you?!" She asked alarmed.

"We were." Snow said.

"Don't you know about the wolves?" Red asked.

"We do now." David chuckled, but let it die once he realized no one else was laughing. "Um, so that wolf, it was rather...large. Do they usually get that big around here?"

Red and Granny looked at one another before Red and she took a seat at the table with them.

"That wasn't just any wolf. It was a Werewolf." Granny explained.

"You mean, half human, half wolf?" David asked.

"Precisely."

"And you choose to live out here?" Snow asked. "With all these Werewolves around?"

Red smiled and Granny chuckled.

"We're not afraid of some Werewolves, dear." Granny said.

"You're braver than I." Snow said raising her brows.

"That can be debated." Granny huffed. "What are you doing in these parts?"

Snow looked at David, then back to the two across from them. She asked them if they knew about the Missing Queen. They both nodded and Granny even said she remembered the girl's coronation. The entire kingdom was present just to see a glimpse of her, but after that, she never appeared again.

Snow went on to explain about the Sheriff and her father, how Regina was in Sherwood Forest, she just knew it and that she needed to get to her before the Sheriff did.

Granny nodded, processing all the information. Red looked at her grandmother.

"What are you thinking?" She asked her.

"Well, if they're meaning to get to Sherwood before the Sheriff, they need a horse. There's no way you'll make it there before he, on foot." Granny pointed out.

"The next town is a couple hundred miles from here in the opposite direction. Where are we gonna find a horse?" David asked.

"You're sitting in a farmhouse, boy." Granny said gruffly.

He fell silent and pressed his lips together.

"Take our horse, we don't mind. As long as you return him." Granny began.

"Of course, thank you." Snow said.

"Now it's getting late. Snow, you can bunk with Red, David can have the spare room." Granny said standing.

Snow blushed at Granny's insinuation. She and David weren't romantic with one another. Hardly. But, then again, he was rather handsome, and charming, and brave. She cut her thoughts off there. She was looking for Regina, not a boyfriend. The idea amused her, nonetheless.

"Goodnight." Granny said.

They said goodnight in unison and went they're separate ways to their rooms.

Snow and Red went to Red's room and she gave Snow a small tour so she was familiar. Once they were settled, Red asked, "So, your step-mother, she's in some trouble, isn't she."

Snow sighed.

"With my father, possibly. But maybe if I can warn her, she can be free. She knows he's after her, but doesn't know about the Sheriff. I don't know. I just hate to know she'd be unhappy if she was returned to her life as Queen." Snow said, snuggling into the blankets.

"It's very brave what you're doing. Granny won't let me leave this cottage often, let alone go on some adventure like you and David." Red said.

"I'm sure she just wants to protect you." Snow said.

"Not me, everyone else." Red said quietly.

Snow sat up slightly and looked at Red.

"What do you mean?" Snow asked.

"Can you keep a secret?" Red asked sitting up, too.

"Um, I've been working on that, so yes." Snow said.

Red situated herself more comfortably before looking Snow in the eyes.

"Well, the reason we're not afraid of the Werewolves is because we...are werewolves." Red said carefully.

Snow's eyes grew wide.

"But we're harmless, I can assure you. Granny made me that red cloak over there to hold back my wolf side." Red quickly explained.

"And your Granny?" Snow asked hesitantly.

"She controls it better than I. It really only shows with her temper." Red said.

Snow simply looked at Red.

"Anyway, the other Werewolves mean to kill humans, but, we're not like that. So we try to protect others from them." Red said.

"That would explain all your grandmother's wolf jokes." Snow said, still slightly shocked.

Red laughed and place a soft hand on Snow's.

"She doesn't get to use them often." Red said.

Snow relaxed then and chuckled with Red.

"You're secret is safe with me. I promise. I learned the hard way what not keeping one can do." Snow said.

Red nodded and asked, "And what way was that?"

"I hurt someone I love very much." Snow said simply.

* * *

The next day, Regina, Robin and Roland spent the day together in the meadow. The men insisted Robin needed the rest and should take it easy for a few days, thus Robin took it upon himself to relax with his two favorite people.

They sat under the oak tree, watching Roland play in the field, making his own flower crown. Robin looked at Regina, who was happily watching Roland. He simply couldn't place in his mind when he started to fall for this woman, but he figured it didn't much matter now. She had monopolized his mind since the moment they met.

He leaned his head back on the tree and got lost in his own thoughts, when he felt Regina's gaze set on him. He opened one eye to look at her.

"What are you thinking about?" She asked softly.

"You." He said.

"Me?" She asked.

"Yes." He smiled, closing his eyes again.

She sat silent for a few moments, then spoke again.

"Well, what about me are you thinking of?" She asked.

Robin opened his eyes to see her furrowing her brows in question. He laughed.

"I'm simply making mental notes of all the things I love about you. So, shush, it's going to take me awhile." He smirked, leaning back and closing his eyes.

She swatted him on his arm and he opened his eyes instantly, laughing at her.

"Well, enlighten me, thief." Regina retorted.

Robin narrowed his eyes.

"Fine." He began. "I love how you call me 'thief', because, Regina, you must know no one in any of the realms could get away with it except you. I love how you furrow your brows when you're genuinely confused, like moments ago; how you treat my son. I love your smile, especially when you're shy about it and try to hide it like you are now. I love your laugh and the way you still can laugh even after what life has dealt you."

He weaved his fingers through her hair and caressed her cheek with his thumb.

"I have come to realize, Regina, that I love you. All of you." He finished.

She gave him a watery smile and leaned forward to capture his lips, slow and passionate.

"And you just thought of all this?" She asked, a brow lifted.

"Well, no and yes. I've been feeling it for sometime now, I just didn't have words for it." He said, shrugging.

She was still close to his face, looking into his eyes. She cupped his face and smiled at him.

"What?" He asked with a chuckle.

"I just never thought I'd have this." She said softly.

Robin smiled and this time, he leaned forward and captured her lips, pulling her closer to him.

They were interrupted by Roland's joyful call to his Uncle John, who had walked up the path to the meadow, meaning to fetch them before it became to late.

He cleared his throat and smirked at the two once they were broken apart.

"The men and I decided we should go celebrate your survival. A quick tavern run maybe?" Little John asked.

Robin looked at Regina, who nodded he go.

"Sounds wonderful." Robin laughed.

Little John and Regina helped him up, even after he insisted he could get up, it would just hurt like hell. He called to Roland, who went to Regina instead of him, holding onto her cloak and showing her his crown creation. She smiled down at him and told him it was beautiful.

"Wear it." He said.

"Right now?" Regina asked.

Roland laughed.

"Of course! You're the Queen of Thieves. A queen always wears a crown." He explained.

"Queen of Thieves? Now who came up with that?" Robin asked as Regina took the crown from Roland and placed it on her head.

"Me, Papa, but I didn't know Regina was a real queen when I called her that." Roland smiled, then looked up at her.

Word sure traveled fast around an encampment of men. Strange, she thought.

* * *

Once back in camp, Regina picked up Roland, meaning to take him to his tent for a nap, when Robin noticed she was not next to him. All the men were gathered, ready to enjoy some ale at the tavern and then Little John noticed Robin looking for Regina.

"Best tell her she's welcome to come. I think she thinks we want nothing to do with her." Little John said to Robin.

"And do any of you?" Robin asked.

Little John looked puzzled and so did the men.

"I just need to know right now if any others have an issue with Regina...because she's here to stay." Robin began.

"We have no issues with her." Little John spoke, the other men agreeing.

Robin looked at his men and his best friend, then back towards Regina. He turned and went after her.

"Leave Roland with Gerda, come with us." Robin said as Regina set Roland down before the tent.

"But what about your men?" She asked.

"They don't mind." Robin said, taking her hands in his.

"I don't know." She said worriedly.

"Do you trust me?" He asked.

"Of course I do." She said.

"Then come with us." He insisted.

She looked from him to Roland, then back to him.

"Alright." She said.

Robin smiled and brushed past her to get Roland.

"I'll leave him with Gerda, you go ahead." He said, scooping up the boy no matter how his side protested.

"But Robin-"

But he was already inside the tent and when she turned she could see all the men looking at her.

Well, it's now or never, she thought.

She walked over towards them, all of them silent and unreadable.

"No repeats of last night, right boys?" She asked, a teasing brow raised.

Little John smiled.

"Of course not." He began, then noticed Robin approaching from behind her. "We'll protect you like our own."

Regina smiled back at him, a huge wave of relief washing over her, then she felt Robin's hand lightly placed on the small of her back.

"You're one of us now, Regina." Will said, giving her half bow.

The other men followed suit. Regina had never felt this accepted before. Not even by family. Especially by family. She felt warm all over and couldn't help the wide smile that broke across her face.

"Now, I don't know if you want to be called a 'Merry Man'. Roland seems to be pretty partial to 'Queen of Thieves', though." Little John joked. The men laughed.

"Regina is just fine." She laughed.

They all roared in laughter once more before Little John bellowed for them to get a move on or else the ale will run out.

Robin walked with Regina to the wagon, her hand wrapped around his. Her beaming smile did not go unnoticed and his love for her only grew more with each glance.

* * *

With Red and Granny's borrowed horse, Snow and David set off early the next morning. They made it to the town closest to Sherwood Forest about midday and left the horse at the stables nearby. David asked her where she acquired such coin for that and she simply told him she wasn't stupid enough to go out into this world without a little bit of a back up plan. He smirked at her and they met eyes, maybe a little too intimate for their liking so they looked away and David averted their attention to somewhere to stay until they found Regina.

There was a tavern/inn not far from where the stables were so they decided to stay there. And to make an awkward situation worse, they had to share a room. But if either of them was uncomfortable, neither showed such.

Snow found it awkward, yes, but she also liked David a lot. Going on a life threating quest bonded people, she guessed. But she also knew she was rather naive and didn't know what she was feeling when she was around David. They had known each other 3 days and Snow just felt something different with David. She had never been in love before, couldn't even spot the signs if she was truly aware. But she always kept Regina's words in her mind

_Love, True Love, is magic. The most powerful magic of all._

That flutter in her chest must have meant something, right?

They opted to staying to the room for most of the day since neither wanted to be recognized. That's when Snow spoke.

"So if you're not a bandit, why don't you want people to see you?" Snow asked, sitting Indian style on the bed while David sat on the floor.

He sighs.

"Well, can you keep a secret?" He asked, using her words from before.

"Yes." She said slowly. She truly was working on her secret keeping.

He smirked.

"Well, I'm a prince. King George is my father." He said.

"Oh." Snow said surprised.

"Well, I'm not really his son. See his son died, and his son was my twin brother, so he threatened my mother and made me pose as his son to marry King Midas's daughter. Well, that didn't work out, so now he's looking for me." David said quickly.

Snow sat silent.

"Your story sounds way more complicated than mine." Snow said.

"I suppose we can agree our stories are quite...unique." He laughed.

She laughed with him and once it died off she said, "I promise I won't tell."

He smiled.

"Thank you." He began.

* * *

The tavern was bustling with patrons. Nearly every table was filled and many loitered outside. Luckily, being Robin Hood and his Merry Men pulled some weight in this village and a large table cleared quickly. They sat one by one, Robin letting Regina in first and sitting on the outside. He looked over to her, happily talking with Will.

The bar wench walked over with their usual ale. They came here often, mostly after successful missions. But he supposed surviving a botched one was reason enough to celebrate. She placed the glasses all about the table and once she left, Little John hoisted his glass in the air for a toast.

"To surviving King George's men. Long live Robin Hood!"

All the men cheered and clinked their glasses. Little John then leaned forward and said quietly, enough only for Regina and Robin to hear, "And long live the Queen."

Regina smirked and so did Robin, who watched Regina toast with Little John before taking a sip. He slipped his hand over her's in her lap, beaming a wide smile her direction. She didn't look at him, but she didn't need to. Her hand wrapping around his, shifting her weight to lean against him was all he needed. He moved his arm around her as her head rested upon his shoulder and he leaned his cheek against the crown of her head. Yes, he supposed the right woman for him _would_ just fall right out of the sky.

They sat and enjoyed the company, even if the tavern was rather crowded. So crowded that a drunk ran into two patrons walking by their table, spilling ale all over Robin's lap and some on Regina. Robin shot up from the table, lap soaked in ale.

"I'm terribly sorry." The man said.

"It's quite alright. That man's the town drunk, I suppose I should have warned you to cross his path." Robin smirked, taking a towel and attempting to dry his pants.

He then looked to Regina.

"Here, Regina. Let me." He offered, patting her shirt lightly.

"Regina?"

Both of them looked up past the man who spilled the ale and saw a hooded woman. A woman, Robin could tell, based off her small figure and soft voice. She moved closer and though Robin did not recognize her, Regina obviously did. Her eyes grew wide and she nearly toppled over Robin getting up.

"Snow?" Regina asked hurriedly as she stood and took the girl in her arms.

"This is Regina?" David asked.

"This is Snow?" Robin asked.

But the two women were too busy embracing one another, and once Regina pulled away she looked Snow in the eyes, her carefully hidden eyes.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I came to find you." Snow said, tears in her eyes.

"Why? You got my letter, didn't you?" Regina asked quickly.

Snow nodded as a tear fell down her pink cheeks.

"Oh Snow." Regina said pulling her into another embrace.

David looked at Robin.

"We're safe here right? I mean, I'd hate to run into any bandits or something." David said.

"And what's wrong with bandits?" Robin chuckled. He saw out of the corner of his eye, Regina look over at him while still embracing the Princess.

"Well, Robin Hood and his Merry Men reside not far from here." David said matter of factually.

Robin smirked, looked to his men, then extended his hand to David.

"Robin Hood of Locksley. At your service."

David went white and looked from him to his men. Then, to Regina and Snow, whom were no longer hugging, but were still terribly close and looking at him.

"David." He answered soon, taking his hand in his.

Robin smiled.

"Don't worry. The legend is worse than the man." Robin said, making his men laugh heartily.

David was still white as a sheet when Robin let go of his hand. Both, though, looked towards Regina and Snow when Snow said, "Regina, we need to speak. Privately. There's something you need to know."

Regina looked at her puzzled and so did Robin. Robin said there was a back room closed off by the owner where they could speak and he knew the man would let them use it for a short time.

The inn-keeper let them into the unused room and shut the door behind them, the sounds of the merriment of the tavern muffled by thick walls.

"Snow, what's wrong?" Regina asked.

"You obviously are aware of how seriously my father has been looking for you." Snow said.

"Of course." Regina said.

"Well, several days ago, he hired the Sheriff of Nottingham to hunt you down." Snow said carefully.

Robin looked more distraught by this than Regina and thus asked the next question.

"Why would he care? Is that why the reward for her rose?" Robin asked.

"Well, no. He doubled the already raised reward for the Sheriff, which would answer why he suddenly cares." Snow said.

"Is that why you're here? To warn me?" Regina asked.

Snow nodded.

"I knew I had to. I didn't go looking for you before because I knew you'd never come back." Snow began. "As much as I missed you, I knew from your letter you were unhappy."

Regina furrowed her brows in sympathy to Snow whom had tears brimming her eyes and her cheeks flush.

"Regina, I never knew about Daniel. I'm deeply and truly sorry. If I had known-"

"Snow, you were but a child." Regina cut her off, the feeling of tears brimming in her eyes.

"But so were you." Snow said. "I am eighteen years old, Regina. At my age, you were already a year into your marriage to my father. One you did not consent to, one you were not happy."

Regina swallowed and looked down at her hands which were clutching her middle tightly.

"You deserve happiness, Regina." Snow said, then looked over to Robin, whom had his hand on Regina's back, a look of true concern and sadness across his face for Regina, "And clearly you have found it."

Regina looked to Robin then to Snow.

"I do believe I have." Regina finally said, breaking into a true smile.

Snow smiled back and closed the space between them.

"Father will stop at no end to have you returned. And I do believe the Sheriff is on to your location. Some guard came in, claiming you ran off with Robin Hood." Snow said.

"I did not! He used me as a distraction to take the gold I was meaning to steal." Regina said, suddenly defensive.

"But you did come after me." Robin smirked.

"To kill you." Regina said with her own smirk.

Snow smiled at the two.

"Well, no matter what really happened, he knows you two are together." Snow said.

"And if he finds Robin, he finds you." David said.

Regina and Robin looked at him seriously. Regina then looked at Robin.

"What do we do?" She asked.

He met her eyes, fearful and worried. So many thoughts were running through his mind. He pushed away the ones that resulted in Regina's capture.

"I don't know." He said softly. "But we'll protect you. I promise."

Regina gave him a thankful smile, then turned to Snow.

"And what about you? How did you get here?" Regina asked.

"David and I walked at first, but then rode in on a horse generously given to us by some very kind people." Snow said.

Regina then took in David. She had never met this man before, and was suddenly suspicious.

"And how did you two meet?" Regina asked, still eying David.

"He startled me in the woods. I hit him with a branch." Snow said shrugging it off.

"Oh." Regina said, a little shocked at Snow's uncharacteristic violent action.

"Yeah, right here." David said, pointing to a healing gash on his chin.

Robin grimaced and rubbed his own chin.

"Remind me to never startle you in the woods, milady." Robin laughed, looking to Snow.

She smiled and busted into laughter.

"It's not funny." David said.

"It's a little funny." Regina said, beginning to laugh with them.

David looked at them seriously, then slowly, his lips broke into a smile and soon he was laughing with them.

* * *

It was getting late, and most of the Merry Men had headed back to camp. Robin told the rest to go, they'd be behind soon. He looked over to Regina and Snow who were caught up in a conversation of some kind, when David approached.

"You were quite serious about protecting her?" He asked.

Robin looked to David.

"As serious as I have ever been. I would give my own life for that woman." Robin said.

David nodded.

"Hopefully it never has to come to that." David said.

"Me too." Robin said, sighing. Then, he looked over to David who was carefully looking at Regina and Snow.

"So, do you love her?" Robin asked.

"What?" David asked quickly, startled by the question.

"Do you love the princess?" Robin asked.

"Um, well, I...don't know." David finally said.

"Your body language says otherwise." Robin smirked.

"We've only just met." David tried to explain.

"Regina and I have known each other only a month and yet I just got done telling you how I would give my life for her. There's no set time to fall in love." Robin said.

David looked away from him and back to Snow. Perhaps, he did like her, love her. Perhaps. He smirked.

Regina and Snow then began towards the two men.

"I suppose we'll leave first thing in the morning now." Snow said.

"Thank you." Regina said, taking Snow's hand.

"Anything for you, Regina." Snow said softly.

They hugged one last time.

"Take care of yourself." Regina said into Snow's ear.

"I will." Snow whispered.

They broke apart and Regina then turned to David.

"You guard her with your life." Regina said sternly.

"Of course." David smiled as Regina hugged him unexpectedly.

Robin did the same to Snow, but before he could pull away, she whispered into his ear.

"Don't hurt her, okay?"

"I wouldn't dream of it, milady." Robin said, pulling away and looking her in the eyes.

"It was nice meeting you." Snow said.

"You as well." Robin smirked.

David came up beside Snow and Robin walked to Regina.

"Are you ready?" He asked her.

She smiled and nodded as he wrapped an arm around her waist and they began back towards camp.

"Regina, wait." Snow said.

Regina and Robin turned around to face the Princess. Snow ran from her spot next to David and embraced Regina one last time.

"I love you." Snow whispered.

Regina was taken a back. No one except Daniel had ever said such a thing, and meant it so genuinely. And after years of being on the run, she had come to terms with Snow and her involvement in Daniel's death, had realized she was the reason Daniel died. If she had never loved him, well, he'd still be alive today.

She held Snow tighter and felt tears escape her eyes.

"I love you, Snow." She whispered back.

The words made her want to crumble. She never liked using those exact words so freely, but in this moment, they were true.

They pulled away and they held each other's gaze for a few moments.

"Goodbye." Snow said softly.

"Goodbye, Snow." Regina said.

And as Snow watched Robin and Regina walk away, she realized, that when you love someone, sometimes, you have to let them go.

"You alright?" David asked.

"No, but I will be." Snow said, wiping her tears.

"Let's get some rest, huh?" David said.

* * *

Robin walked Regina back to her tent once they returned from the village. He gave her a kiss goodnight and began to walk away when he felt her hand tug his. He looked at her puzzled before she met her lips with his. He stumbled slightly, but steadied himself, wrapping his arms around her and deepening their kiss.

She pulled away first, both breathless. She looked up into his blue eyes and untangled herself from him, grasping his hand as she backed into her tent, leading him with her.

She kissed him again, softer, slower, caressing his cheek. She moved her other hand up under his shirt, feeling his toned body underneath before he broke apart the kiss.

"Regina, do you want to do this? We don't have to." Robin said softly.

She looked into his eyes, seriously weighing her options. She wanted this. Wanted him. He wasn't some elderly king looking to please himself, he loved her. The kind of love she had only dreamed of since Daniel's death.

"I do." She whispered.

He leaned forward, capturing her lips again and only then moving his hands freely over her body. He moved his lips from her's then behind her ear and down her neck. She moved away from him slowly and he gave her a look of question, but she simply moved to unlatch her cloak. He followed suit and pulled off his shirt then moving closer to her and kissing her once more, easing them both onto the bedroll.

He moved his hand through her hair, something he found he liked to do most often. He moved his attention back down to her neck, letting his free hand move from the ground to under her shirt, trailing over her soft skin.

"Is this alright?" He asked softly into her neck.

She nodded.

He remembered this was about as far as they had reached before. He didn't want to make her feel uncomfortable by rehashing those dark memories. He wanted to make her feel good, feel loved. He wanted to take this one step at a time, most importantly.

His hand moved further up until he felt the swell of her breast and her tightening skin. He skimmed his thumb over the peak, eliciting a moan from her. He moved his other hand to her other breast, repeating his menstruations until her breathing turned heavy and she pushed his hands away.

"Too much?" He asked.

"Not enough." She answered, pulling at her shirt and hoisting it over her head.

He took a moment to just drink her in, how stunning she was, how much he wanted her in this moment. Yet, he didn't want to ruin it with his lustful desires. He loved her and he would show her as such.

He leaned down, kissing her languidly and began to run his hand down to her waist just shy of where she needed him most. She moved her hands between them, pushing the conflicting garment from her body. And then her hand gripped his pants, undoing his belt quickly, but Robin stopped her hand.

"Not just yet." He breathed against her mouth. "I'll take care of you first."

He moved her hand away from his waist and began trailing opened mouth kisses down between her breasts and down her stomach, stopping just before her hips and easing back up again. He captured her lips to which she wrapped her arms around his neck as he moved his hand between her thighs. Gently he moved one finger inside her, making her take a sharp intake of breath.

"Alright?" He asked.

"Yes." She breathed.

With that as his signal, he moved another finger inside, rubbing and teasing her while she writhed under him. She moaned with his teasing and moved her hand to the nape of his neck.

"I need you." She whispered.

He slipped his fingers out from inside her and moved his lips over her's while he pushed off his pants. He kissed her cheek and behind her ear before he said, "You let me know if you want me to stop, Regina. I will."

She nodded again.

"It's okay." She whispered. "I'm okay."

He kissed her again, letting his forehead rest upon her's as he positioned himself.

Slowly, he entered her, letting her adjust and letting himself adjust. Gods, she felt amazing; warm and smooth. He looked down at her, furrowed brows as she tried to even out her breathing, her cheeks flush, her neck glistening where he left his temporary mark. He felt enough time had passed then and moved out once more, then back in, slowly getting a rhythm.

Her hands that were once moving about his body, now clung to the fabric of the bedroll as he thrust in and out. The sounds she was making were heavenly and it went straight to his member. He hit her sweet spot, he guessed, because she arched into him, tilting her head back.

"Right there?" He breathed.

"Yes." She managed.

He moved faster then, more solidly against that spot. Sharp moans spilled from her lips, along with encouragements. A couple more thrusts and Robin was nearing his own peak, but this was for her, not him. He shifted his weight slightly and that did it. One, two, three more and she was clenching around him, a strangled moan escaping her as they both found release. He let his head slip to her shoulder as the both caught their breath.

She turned her head, meeting her lips to his cheek.

His hand moved up to caress her cheek as he looked down at her.

"I never thought someone falling from the treetops trying to kill me would be the best thing that ever happened to me." Robin smirked.

Regina broke out in laughter and brought her hands to his cheeks, pulling him nearer so she could brush her lips against his. Once they broke apart, Regina simply stared into his eyes.

"What?" Robin asked, noticing her studying him.

"Nothing." She smiled, stroking his jawline.

He smiled and leaned down to kiss her again, entangling fingers through her hair.

This was what love felt like, she thought. She suddenly realized why having sex with the right person was called making love. Because that's exactly what it was. She never felt this content, this happy after sex. It was always an obligation, a chore, never a pleasure. But with Robin, she felt taken care of, looked after, loved.

Robin pulled away and gazed down at her once again. He knew it wasn't nothing on her mind. He knew her well enough by now to know she was thinking hard. Maybe he should ask again, but maybe he shouldn't. He would rather not spoil the moment. She would speak when she was ready. And she didn't seem too out of sorts to where it would concern him, but then again, maybe that fact alone should concern him.

He leaned down and kissed her forehead, then laid down beside her. She moved to lay on his chest. Stroking her bare shoulder, Robin thought there was nothing he wouldn't do for this woman.

And Regina thought that she had finally found home.


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: Alright, sorry to make you all wait for an update, but writer's block happens to us all. Anyway, you may all hate me after this chapter, but I assure you all will be well in the end.** _

Regina awoke well rested and completely content. She lazily opened her eyes to notice it was early morning. She yawned and stretched out her arms to suddenly feel strong arms wrapped around her middle. A smile grew on her face as she remembered the previous night and laid her hand on top of Robin's. He had his face buried in her hair and she could feel each breath he took, felt only the warmth of his skin in the brisk cold of the early morning.

She turned gently in his embrace and looked at his sleeping form. She studied his face for what felt like hours, tracing her finger over his jawline then the line of his lips. She had never been so willingly intimate with anyone, but with him, it came so easy. She felt no discomfort through their love making and for that, she was thankful. He handled her with care and compassion, with love and need. There was no pressure to please him, only the pleasure of being pleased herself.

A smile spread across her face once more at the mere memory of it. She knew after last night, she was in love with this man. He treated her like no one had ever treated her. For the first time since Daniel, she was truly loved, at least in a romantic way.

She kept her thumb mindlessly stroking his lips as she thought and didn't exactly take notice to him stirring and waking. He moved his arms from around her and stretched as she moved her hand away from his lips. He opened his eyes and smiled at her looking at him.

"Good morning, lovely." He said softly, moving his hand to her cheek and bringing her closer to him.

"Good morning, thief." She said, pressing her lips to his.

"You slept well?" He asked, moving his arms around her tightly, her head nestling under his chin.

"Mmhmm." She hummed, breathing in his scent.

She moved away and placed her hand softly on his cheek and looked into his eyes.

"Last night was wonderful." She said.

"I agree." He said placing a gentle kiss on her forehead. "But you did seem to have something on your mind last night. What was troubling you?"

"Nothing was troubling me." She said, looking at him with a half smile.

"Regina." He said sternly.

She sighed and moved to sit up.

"You can tell me." He said, rubbing her bare back soothingly.

"I just...I never had sex like that before." She said almost timidly.

His eye's never broke from her and he waited for her to elaborate.

"Where I felt loved and not like some object." She said.

Robin sat up then, moving closer and lightly kissing her shoulder.

"You didn't expect anything from me other than to be pleasured." She finished softly, then looking at him.

"That is all I will ever expect from you, Regina." He said, taking her chin between his thumb and finger.

She had tears in her eyes, tears he didn't notice until she was looking at him. His heart broke for her damaged one. He would spend the rest of his life mending that heart if she allowed him.

"I love you and I mean to show you how much I love you for as long as I can. The King did not know the treasure of a woman he had, did not appreciate you the way you deserved to be. And in the process, he mishandled you and you suffered for it." Robin began.

She looked him in the eyes, her own blurring with tears as he spoke.

"And I will protect you and love you and care for you and you will never have to think of that retched place again. Never shall I mistreat you and I would never dare do anything to you that would make you fear me." He said. "You are not a possession, but a living, breathing, beautiful woman that I adore and I will treat you as such."

Regina wrapped her arms around his neck in a flurry of movement, leaning her head on his shoulder and finally letting herself cry. He held her, kissing her temple and rubbing circles on her back.

"I just wanted to be free." She sobbed into his shoulder.

"Shh. You don't have to explain anything to be, lovely." He said softly.

He continued to hold her until she pulled away and he lifted a hand to her cheek and wiped away any tears.

"You're free now." He said.

She nodded and leaned forward, capturing his lips in a heated kiss, her hands splayed out on his chest. She slowed the kiss and moved her hands to his cheeks and then slowly pulled away.

"I love you." She said quietly, as if someone might hear.

He smiled and brought her close to him in an embrace.

"I love you, too." He said, inhaling her scent and simply breathing her in.

"Do you really?" She asked.

"With my entire being, milady." He said, holding her tighter.

He felt her grip on him tighten, too.

"Thank you." She whispered.

Robin felt a physical ache at her words. She thanked him for loving her, like it was something she had been constantly asking for, desperate for, and had finally received it. He pulled her away from him so he could look into her eyes.

"I should be thanking you." He said, stroking her soft cheek with his thumb.

"Why?" She asked. "You have Roland and your friends. You hardly needed me."

"Well, see, that's where you're wrong. Roland and my men hold different places in my heart and, milady, you occupy one place that hasn't been occupied in a long time." He said, taking her hand and placing it over his heart. "I thank you for making me whole once more."

She smiled and looked from his eyes to their hands, joined over his chest, over his beating heart.

"No one else can occupy that part of my heart. Not now, not ever, except you." He said.

Regina's smile then faded and slipped her hand from his.

"And what if we lose one another, what would become of that place in your heart?" She asked, looking up to his eyes then, sadness in her's.

"But we won't." He said, taking her hands and holding them close to him. "And if God forbid anything happened to either of us, that place in my heart would be forever your's."

"I'm sorry." She began, "I didn't mean to suggest-"

"You're afraid of being alone, I understand." He said softly.

She looked at him and took a deep, shuddering breath.

"It's not just that, it's being alone, yet not being alone, you know? I spent years in that castle feeling just like that; alone in a room full of people. And I'm so used to being alone and without someone, that I just suppose once I do have someone-"

"You'll lose them." He finished, never taking an eye off of her.

"Yes." She simply said.

"I'm not going anywhere. None of this," Robin began, gesturing to the tent and anything around it, "is going anywhere. And if you wish to stay, neither will you."

She nodded softly, a small smile gracing her lips.

"I wish that very much." She said, moving her hands to cup his face.

He smiled and leaned forward, capturing her lips and moving his hands through her hair. And suddenly, he pictured a life with Regina. Marriage and children and lovemaking until they were too tired to function and playful banter that he found incredibly sexy and that smile he would wake up to every morning. It all seemed so close and wonderful, to have someone again.

He was so wrapped in his thoughts, he hadn't realized he was simply admiring her features plainly.

"What?" She asked with a smirk.

"Nothing." He chuckled.

* * *

Two days had passed since Snow and David left Regina and Robin behind. They had made a small detour to Granny's cottage to return her horse. She gave them some food in return and told them not to be strangers. Both agreed joyfully and set off on their way back to the castle.

Snow knew that by now her father must have noticed her absence and that was only confirmed by the amount of guards lining the cobblestone street in the village just below their castle. Snow urged David to lift his hood like she was so they could pass without causing a scene. Secretly, though, Snow was worried David would be caught or even blamed for her disappearance. She did leave without warning or notice and that was her fault. She would be damned if David would take the blame just for being with her.

But just as the thought crossed her mind, they were seized. The guards recognized her and immediately took David into custody, for exactly what she thought they would. She pleaded with them, made up a story of him saving her from bandits, how she went for a walk in the forest and got lost when the bandits ambushed her. The guards did not question why she was lost for four days or why she would leave the castle grounds unattended, which relieved her; she wasn't sure how much more she could make up. But what she had, had saved David, at least momentarily.

It didn't take long for word to get to the King, who made his way to the village to personally go to his daughter and bring her back, along with her savior.

Leopold went on about being so worried for her, scooping her face in his hands and being overjoyed with her return, then turning to David to thank him for his heroism. David told him it was nothing, but the King did not see it as such. He said he would have a banquet in honor of her return and David would be their honored guest.

David at first thought he shouldn't, but he glanced at the smile on Snow's face, the slight nod of her head, urging him to say yes and he did. For her and for the fact he was never in a position to decline a King.

They climbed into the carriage and headed back to the castle.

"I'm so glad to have you returned, my dear. I was worried out of my mind." Leopold said.

"I'm fine, father." Snow smirked.

He smiled back and sighed, leaning back into the velvet cushions of the carriage before continuing.

"Yes, my dear, I know." Leopold said.

Snow knew, though, what was really on his mind. He desperately wanted to ask if she had seen Regina. She would lie, of course. But it unsettled her, that look in his eyes as he scanned the passing forest as if dissecting it. This maddening look would not go away until Regina was returned, and Snow hoped dearly she never would be.

* * *

Several days had gone by and Regina had finally felt close to someone, genuinely. She loved spending time with Roland, making flower crowns, which she now thought she should have never shown the boy since it's all he ever wants to do. But she would do it anyways, for him. And of course, she loved spending time with his father.

Lovemaking was so much easier with Robin. She enjoyed it more and hadn't had a single relapse of her horrible experiences with Leopold since their first time. He made it better and maybe that was because he loved her. Something she never thought she'd feel within herself or from another, ever again. Loved.

He included her in all their activities and was even planning a heist on King Stephen next, which he told her she could be present for only if she was super careful. He wasn't going to loose her like he lost Marian, he didn't think he could stomach it.

But most days were peaceful and quiet and allowed them to be with one another.

"How about we gather some food, grab Roland and a blanket and go to the meadow again?" Robin suggested.

"I'd like that." She smiled up at him before giving him a quick kiss.

"You go get Roland, I'll gather the blanket and food." Robin said with a smile as he and Regina parted ways from the tent.

She nodded and went to look for Roland. He wasn't in the tent or around it, so she asked Gerda where he had gone.

"Friar Tuck took him to gather sticks. They should be back soon enough." She told Regina.

She nodded and said thank you, then, looking down the path, she had spotted the two. Soon enough, was right. She began towards them.

Roland looked positively overtaken by boredom. She smiled softly at his apparent dislike of gathering fire wood. She wasn't close enough to hear them yet, but she saw Friar Tuck spot her then lean down and point to her for Roland to see.

A wide smile spread across his face, little dimples showing up instantly. He dropped the sticks and ran towards her. Once in reach, he pulled at her to pick him up.

"I feel like I haven't seen you in forever." Roland complained.

"Roland you saw me yesterday." Regina said, pressing her lips to his cheeks, making him giggle.

"Well it felt like forever." Roland pouted.

Regina smiled and put him down.

"Your papa and I want to go to the meadow for a picnic. I came to get you so you could come with us."

"Can we make flower crowns?!" He asked excitedly.

"As many as you want." She smiled, then looked at the Friar passing by. "But I think you should go get your sticks first."

Roland looked at her with a frown.

"I'll help you. Would that make it better?" She asked.

He nodded and ran back towards is small pile of sticks.

"Good day, Regina."

"Good day, Tuck. I hope Roland wasn't giving you much trouble." She said.

"Not more than usual." He laughed.

She smiled and walked towards the three year old. He instantly handed her some sticks.

"Tuck told me I was a big help today." Roland said proudly as they walked back up the path.

"I bet you were. Look at all these sticks!" Regina said, looking down at her own bundle.

He smiled widely up at her.

"I picked them up all by myself!" He continued.

"You must be really strong then." Regina said smirking at him.

"I am! Papa told me so!" He said gleefully.

"Well, your papa is right." Regina said, reaching down and ruffling his hair.

They grew silent for sometime and Regina looked down at the small child, seeing his face was thoughtful and pensive.

"I like you, Regina." He finally said.

"I like you, too, Roland." She smiled.

"Papa likes you, also. I saw him kiss your cheek like you kiss mine." Roland said innocently.

Regina chuckled.

"Are you going to stay here forever?" Roland asked, looking up at her.

She looked down at him and knelled down in front of him, putting the sticks down and cupping his little face.

"I am. I like it here." Regina said.

"Do you like the Merry Men?" Roland asked.

"Of course." She smiled.

"And me?"

"Absolutely."

"And Papa?"

"Very much so. That's why I'm staying because I more than like you, Roland, I love you." She said.

Somehow, those three words she never spoke of for years, flowed more freely when she was around a certain outlaw and his son. But she was telling Roland the truth. She loved him and his papa very much. She wasn't going anywhere.

He smiled.

"Like a mother?" He asked.

"If you want me to be." She said softly.

He smiled again and dropped his sticks, too, wrapping his little arms around her neck, nearly pushing her to the ground.

"I've never had a mama before." He said softly.

She felt tears prick her eyes as she held him close. Her heart ached for this boy, for the loss of his mother, for never knowing her and from what Robin described of her, she was a noble and loving woman. She was torn apart to know Roland would never know her. But this small boy, opening his heart, accepting her into his life like she was his mother, made her warm inside and want to never let him go.

Suddenly, the child was ripped from her arms and she looked up startled to see a man she's never seen before muffle Roland's cries with his hands. But before she could stand, strong hands grabbed her arms, holding her back and dragging her from Roland.

"Let him go!" She managed as she struggled.

"We don't want him. We want you." The man said.

She looked at him with surprise, but continued to struggle with whoever was holding her.

Roland managed to push his mouth away from the man's hands and scream.

"Papa! Help!" He screamed.

A hand went over Regina's mouth before she could follow suit, but Roland's high pitched scream was all they needed. Soon Little John, Will, Alan and Friar Tuck came racing towards them, Robin following rapidly behind.

Regina continued to struggle against the man whom held her when she heard approaching hooves.

"Let the child go." A deep voice said.

The man looked at the Merry Men then to Roland and dropped the boy.

"All we need is the Queen." The man on the horse said.

Robin pushed through his men and scooped Roland up, hugging him close, but realized the danger was not yet through. Regina was still held captive. Then he made eye contact with the man on the horse.

"Sheriff." Robin said in mock greeting. He placed Roland with Little John and stepped forward.

"Don't worry, Outlaw. I'm not here for you...today." He said, dismounting. "I'm here for her."

He walked up to her and skimmed his finger over her soft cheek.

"The King has paid me generously to return you. And I intend to." He said. "Tie her up."

"Let her go!" Robin said, meaning to approach him, but was restrained by two more men.

"Or what? You'll shoot your pointy sticks at me?" The Sheriff shook his head. "It would take more than that, Robin Hood."

Robin locked eyes with Regina. Her scared, wide eyes.

"Take me instead! The King has a bounty for me also, take me!" He shouted.

The Sheriff stopped dead in his tracks and turned and looked at Robin. He slowly approached him.

"Your bounty is not nearly worth as much as her's." He said, turning on his heel and walking back to his horse.

The man holding Regina began dragging her away from them and towards the Sheriff's horse.

"At least let me say goodbye." Robin said more softly, looking at Regina.

The man looked at Robin then to the Sheriff, whom nodded his head. The men holding Robin let him go as he slowly approached Regina. The Sheriff replaced the man holding Regina, and once he was close enough to her, held his hand in between them.

"One wrong move, Robin Hood." He said warningly.

Robin met his eyes fiercely before meeting her's with sadness.

"Regina, I-"

"I know." She said softly, her lip quivering slightly and beyond her control.

He simply looked at her, fighting his own emotions.

"Don't come after me, okay?" She said finally.

"But-"

"No, Robin. No use in both of us getting caught." She said, trying to smile, but it didn't stick.

He leaned forward and kissed her heatedly, but keeping it short, so he could look into her eyes once more.

"Don't worry, Outlaw," The Sheriff said, "I'll keep her safe."

Robin eyed the Sheriff with pure disgust, his jaw clenching and feeling his blood boil.

"If anything happens to her, I'll-"

"You'll what? You have no power over me, thief." The Sheriff said as he turned with Regina in hand.

Robin watched against his will as the Sheriff dragged her to a small carriage, sitting her inside and then getting in himself. The men who had been holding Robin, climbed onto their horses and rode off.

Silence fell over the camp and Robin simply turned around and walked past his men.

"Robin." Little John tried to begin, but Robin ignored him and continued back to camp.

* * *

They would rest tonight, then be off by sunrise. The Sheriff wanted to collect his reward as quickly as possible, which was why he sent a scout to inform the King of his success in capturing the runaway Queen.

All his guards sat around the fire, eating and carrying on, but he was looking towards their prisoner. She was tied to a tree so they could keep an eye on her. He picked up a bowl and walked over to her.

"Hungry? A Queen must eat." He said.

She sat silent.

"No?" He asked, bending down to her level and taking her face in his hands so she'd look at him, "Stubbornness will get you nowhere, Your Majesty. I suggest you start obeying me or you shall find out what happens when you don't."

"I'm sure the King doesn't want me harmed when I am returned." Regina said, matching his threatening tone.

"He actually gave me no guidelines. Just that you be returned." The Sheriff said, gliding his blade across her soft cheek.

Regina pulled away, but he pulled her back.

"I can certainly blame a few bruises and cuts on the harsh terrain." He said.

She matched his intense stare and said, "If you want me to eat so badly, then you must untie me."

The Sheriff's smug grin fell and he placed the bowl on a nearby stump.

"If Her Majesty can reach, she shall have." He said, standing and smirking once more.

She held her gaze on him as he walked back to the fire, but then looked towards the stump with the bowl sitting upon it and realized she was, in fact, very hungry. But her restraints were rather tight and even small movements rubbed her skin wrong and surely left it an angry red color. She struggled slightly, trying without yielding results, to free herself, and for soup no less. Wouldn't her mother be proud if she were here to observe this sorry situation she had found herself in.

Her arms began to ache and she could no longer pull against the ropes, so she slumped back into the rough bark of the tree, temporarily giving up. She looked back up to all the men sitting around the fire, sighing and feeling the cold begin to nip at her exposed skin, sending a shiver down her spine. And the cold did not let up. Especially when they left her tied to that damn tree. Different men were posted at hourly intervals, she gathered, to watch her. But honestly, what was she going to do? She could hardly break through these ropes and intricate knots let alone scurrying off into the night.

Sleep was impossible. She'd loll off for a few minutes, but nothing that lasted. By sunrise, she was completely exhausted and hungry and cold and when the men appeared from their warm tents, they sat around the kindling fire, cooking over it what smelled like porridge and accompanied by dried meats.

"Sleep well, Your Majesty?" The Sheriff asked as he sauntered to her.

She gave him a weary look, both of disdain and exhaustion.

"You shall be home soon, Your Majesty. Not to worry." He said.

"I do not wish to go back." She said tiredly.

The Sheriff smiled slyly, a smile that left her uneasy.

"You speak as if you have a say in the matter." He said joyfully.

She swallowed and held her eyes upon his.

"Because if you haven't noticed yet, Regina, you don't have a say in the matter." He said, bending down to her level and lowering his voice.

She clenched her jaw and looked at him furiously. But once he stood and walked away, tears pricked her tired eyes because she did in fact know, she had no choice in the matter.

* * *

Little John had become increasingly worried for Robin. After Regina's capture, he hadn't seen hair or hide of his friend. He wanted to help, knew he was feeling the brunt of loss and heartbreak. He was not blind to Robin's affections towards Regina, and his absence around camp only confirmed this. That being said, Little John did not seek him out, he let him be. Knew he need some space before he could really speak with anyone, though his concern for Robin did not waver with the thought.

Robin had been avoiding camp all morning. Slipping out of his tent early, he left his companions behind to find solitude in the forest. He was brooding and angry, but mostly devastated and heartbroken. He wanted to go after her, but she wished him not to. He was conflicted and maybe time away would help, but he had been gone for hours and his feelings had not changed. He soon found himself walking down the hill in which Regina revealed to him she was the Queen. Memories flooded his mind and he became angry. Angry at the Sheriff and the King and loosing her and her being so stubborn and mostly at himself for not protecting her like he promised. He promised her forever, here in this camp, and protection and he could not give it to her.

He had all this pent up adrenaline and began to kick his foot around and curse and then falling to his knees he finally let it sink in that he would never see her again. This woman whom he had decided was the love of his life, was now gone. Once again. But this somehow felt worse than loosing Marian. She was gone forever, never to return. There was no way for her to. But Regina, she was still out there. Their hearts calling to one another and with every step the Sheriff's caravan took towards King Leopold's kingdom, the harder it was to hear the other.

He was fighting his tears when something caught his eye. He looked in front of him, at rustled leaves and turned up dirt from his childlike tantrum, and saw something sparkle amongst bland browns and blacks of the forest floor. There, in plain sight, lay a ring, a thin chain the only thing attached to it.

Robin moved swiftly forward and grabbed in his hands, holding the precious metal like a newborn. Her necklace. Here, still here, after all this time. He looked at it like it was heaven itself and after several moments, was overcome with grief. This was all that was left of her. The Sheriff's men took all her possessions in case they were of value, which to a common man, they were not, but to Robin, they were his only tie to her.

But this. This little gold ring at the end of a golden chain, which held so much meaning to her, which made her weep and fall to her knees when she thought she'd never see it again, was in the palm of his hand. The same hand that held her's, that weaved through her hair, that felt ever inch of her soft skin.

And suddenly, his tears stopped and his grief was replaced by something else, determination. He stood and slipped the chain over his head so in hung around his own neck. Holding the ring between his fingers, he slipped in under his tunic.

"You shall be free once more, milady." He said to himself as he turned from his moment of utter helplessness and towards what would be his quest to his happiness.

* * *

She felt ill and weak as she saw the castle in sight. Maybe that was from her lack of food and sleep, but she also was sure it was being returned to this place that made her so uneasy. The trip here was just as bad as her destination. Still restrained, she sat painfully upright nearly the whole way there, a day's journey, at least. For once in her life as being Queen, she was actually looking forward to her bed. But that would not last.

The guards let them pass and the closer they got to the castle, the more Regina wanted to throw up. She froze when the carriage came to a stop and the Sheriff exited it. Strong hands gripped her biceps and pulled her from the carriage, yet when they made to move forward, she would not budge on her own. She was practically dragged towards the castle entrance.

Once inside, she felt the ropes removed from her aching wrists and she rubbed them tenderly. The Sheriff mumbled something about seeing the King and collecting his reward about the time she was whisked away, back to her old chambers, where nothing had really changed. As far as she could tell, everything was how she had left it. Two hand maidens were left to help her bath and get dressed. She was so tired and sore, she didn't have the gumption to refuse their assistance.

They drew her a bath and she slipped into the warm tub without hesitation. Soon she was surrounded in the familiar scent of lavender and other floral concoctions that reminded her she was certainly back in her once again prison.

Once bathed, the women dressed her in a form sitting, blue velvet dress, backless, but somehow still tasteful. Hair done and makeup applied, the hand maidens departed almost without a word.

She looked at herself in the vanity mirror. Seeing herself, but not exactly seeing herself. It was her face and her hair and her body, but not her mind or her heart or her soul. Nothing but blankness stared back at her, her eyes, without a soul and dark once more.

She continued to stare at her reflection in a daze, thus not hearing her door open and close. Only when they cleared their throat did she look away startled. Standing there, was Leopold, his face, emotionless. Regina didn't know how to handle that, so she simply stared back, brows furrowed, worry rising in the pit of her already sick stomach.

He walked forward slowly, hands behind his back.

"How wonderful it is to have you returned, Regina." He said.

She let her eyes fall from him, deciding to focus on her vanity.

"I should have hired that sheriff years ago." He said, "He seems to yield better results."

"Yet he can't catch Robin Hood." Regina muttered under her breath.

Leopold stopped in his tracks, regarded Regina quietly.

"Yes, he did mention the outlaw when describing your capture." Leopold began.

Regina felt her heart rate increase and then her mind flooded with worry. What if he sent him back to get Robin? He knew where the camp was now, how she wasn't sure. They had never been able to find it before. She was broken from her thoughts by Leopold's rough hands and her shoulders.

"You are to never defy me again, do you understand?" He asked quietly but as an underlining threat.

She nodded, not speaking a word or letting it be known how shaky and unsteady her voice was if she did speak.

"Good. Unfortunately, your word is no longer meaningful to me." Leopold said, taking away his hands and beginning to walk her room.

Regina turned in her chair to look at him, to try and read whatever he was trying to convey, but she was simply out of place. She never thought she'd see him again or be in this place and she never prepared herself for if she actually did come face to face with him once more.

"To ensure you will obey me, you are to never leave these chambers again." He said, leaning against the mantle of the fireplace.

She stood instantly.

"You cannot do that. You can't just lock me away." Regina began.

"But I can. I am the King and I will have what I wish. And I wish for you to stay right where you are." He said sternly.

Regina sat silently for a moment or two, examining Leopold fiercely.

"And that menace Robin Hood will be punished for harboring you." Leopold said.

At that, Regina became pale and defensive.

"He was not harboring me." Regina corrected.

"Witnesses say otherwise. One says you've been with him at least a month." Leopold said.

Regina felt desperate suddenly. It was one thing for her to be imprisoned, it was another to allow Robin the same fate or worse. She reluctantly approached Leopold.

"Please, do not punish him. He had nothing to do with my disappearance. He's innocent." Regina pleaded.

"That outlaw is not innocent. He's a thief and a rogue who gives people false hope. He has stolen from us before, Regina." Leopold argued.

"You mean from you. I have no need for such riches. It's you who desires me to dress like a doll." Regina said.

He studied her for a moment.

"Why does this man's life mean anything to you?" Leopold asked.

"He's innocent." Regina said.

"He is not. He's a menace!" Leopold exclaimed.

"I love him!" Regina shot back, tears escaping down her cheeks.

His hand then made surprising contact with her cheek and the force made her stumble and fall to the cold, stone floor. Her ears rung and stinging pain rushed to her cheek. She brushed her fingers lightly over the side of her lip to feel fresh blood staining her finger tips.

She looked up at Leopold with shock.

"You are no one else's but mine, Regina. It is best you learn that now. And your little escapade these past few years, has soiled my name as a King. What kind of King can't keep his Queen, they say. Well not anymore! You are to stay here in these chambers for the rest of your days. If you are needed for anything I wish to see you present for, only then shall you leave this room. And I will personally see to it that Robin Hood burns for crossing me." He said forcefully, walking back towards the door.

He passed over the threshold of her room and closed the door, the click of a lock the only sound after him.

She slumped to the floor, succumbing to her sorrow. She cried until her middle ached and until her eyes could no longer create tears. She cried until sleep took over her where she lay.

* * *

Dusk had fallen upon the Enchanted Forest. The King had made it quite clear to all his guards that Regina would not be permitted to leave her chambers without his say.

"How could you be so cruel?"

The King turned from his men to see a short, elderly man, simply standing in the corridor. He recognized him as Regina's father.

"She disobeyed me." Leopold said simply.

"So you lock her away like a criminal? She is your wife." Henry said.

"Yes, and it's time she acted like one. If I see any change in Regina, I'll let her roam these halls once more, but if she should stray again, imprisonment will be the least cruel thing I do to her." Leopold remarked, turning away from the old man.

"Can I...at least speak to her, see her?" Henry asked.

Leopold nodded.

"You may. But only if two guards are present." He said as he ordered two guards to accompany him and walked away with the others.

Once faced with the ornate door of her chambers, one guard unlocked the door as Henry pushed the creaky door open. He slipped in and closed it behind him, then turned to face her room. He spotted her almost instantly, laying there on the cold floor.

He walked over, bending down next to her and looking upon her features. He pressed a palm to her wet cheeks and ran his thumb soothingly over her cheekbone.

"My poor child." He whispered. "If only I could have protected you."

Her eyes were red and puffy looking, like she had been crying for a long period of time. And as much as seeing her this way made his blood boil, Henry could do nothing. He could not defy the King, he couldn't even defy his own wife when it came to Regina. He was weak. He knew this. But Regina was his heart and soul. He would do anything to ensure she was happy.

She stirred under his palm, furrowing her brows as she tiredly opened her heavy eyes.

"Daddy?" She asked in a groggy whisper.

"Shhh, my child, I'm here." He said.

Regina moved to sit up and quickly wrapped her arms around her father, tears anew as she felt his arms wrap around her tightly.

"I was finally happy." She cried.

He closed his eyes and held her closer, feeling his heart crack and fall to pieces at his daughter's confession. This was so bittersweet. He had not seen his daughter in three years. She had left him letters in the stables (something they had planned out thoroughly before she had departed. She had told him of her plans to runaway and he simply accepted that that would make her happy, so he agreed to keep it to himself and play dumb if ever asked where she was), so he had spoken to her, knew of her adventures and her well being all this time, but she was here now. Physically, in the flesh. His sweet child returned, but to this place she felt was her cage and for that, her father was saddened, as well.

"Let's get you to bed." He said, reluctantly letting her go to stand, then helping her stand.

He took her in fully then, his very grown up daughter. She was no longer a child, innocence lost at the hands of a man his own age and by a life not her own. But the ache in his heart turned to concern when he looked upon her face and noticed the red and bruising mark on her cheek.

"Regina, what happened here?" He asked.

Regina swallowed and looked away from him, lightly placing her cool fingers on the mark left by Leopold's scorn.

"Did he strike you?" Henry asked, anger he couldn't take out on anything, beginning to rise inside him.

She looked down and nodded, tears pricking her eyes.

"That bastard." He said quietly. "How dare he?"

"Father, please don't say anything. Please." She said, her head looking up quickly. "It will only make matters worse."

He regarded her for sometime.

"Alright. But this is unacceptable. You are his wife, not some trinket." Henry said.

"But that's exactly what I am to him; a trinket." Regina said softly.

"You are so much more than that." He said, cupping her face. "Don't let him make you believe otherwise."

A tear escaped Regina and cascaded down her flushed cheeks before she embraced her father once again.

* * *

She woke early the next morning, even at the protest of her body. All those years of being a bandit and moving from place to place swiftly and as early as possible set her mind into a routine she was hoping to break soon. For a moment, she didn't register her surroundings. The bed felt softer, the air not as refreshing. And as her eyes adjusted and she became more alert, she realized her location. Sudden dread filled her heart and made it heavy.

So it was not a terrible nightmare. It was reality.

She pushed herself up into a sitting position and brought her knees up to her chest. She looked around the dim, gray room with distaste. Her now permanent prison cell. Her current situation angered her so, but she could nothing to change it. The Leopold who struck her last night was a different man than the one she married. True, she never liked him, but before he was overly kind and not quite as observant of her. Now, he was cruel and watchful, like a hawk.

And his recent declaration of her to stay in her chambers unless he deems otherwise makes her think her running away from him turned him into this. She could care less what her three years of pure blissful freedom did to his ego, truly, but now that she was back, captured and imprisoned once again, she did worry about this new side of the King.

Which brought her to her next concern. She would not be permitted to leave unless the King wanted her to. And she didn't see that happening anytime soon. It made her chest ache and tears burn her eyes once more at the thought of being a living treasure for Leopold. It made her think of Robin and how he treated her the exact opposite that Leopold did. She also worried for his safety. Leopold was never a cruel man, but that had recently changed. She would not, simply would not, imagine what Leopold would do to Robin for helping her and not returning her.

She stood from her bed and walked over to her vanity. She looked as tired as she felt. The past few days being quite exhausting, both emotionally and physically. Dark circles lay under her brown eyes and her skin looked pale and washed out. And as much as she wanted to just go back to bed, she knew she shouldn't. Moping and milling about would only make her feel worse. So what if she never left these chambers again, she would clean herself up and find some way to distract herself.

She bathed herself, refusing the handmaidens when they approached her doors later that morning. She picked out a form fitting, deep purple silk dress. She had never worn it before and thought she should wear it now. For herself. It had long sleeves and was backless, much like her dress from the previous night. The material swooped and hung from her back and shined like the sun beaming on a brook. The front was tight around her middle and chest, but perfectly so. She remembered being fitted for this dress, but she was so disgusted with being Queen, she could hardly look at it after.

She sat down on her bed after cleaning herself up and dressing and just sat there. She knew her father would be by at some point, was looking forward to it. She also knew if she wasn't summoned to breakfast, something would be brought to her. She hoped. She hadn't eaten in nearly two days.

Just as the thought crossed her mind, a knock came to her door and a servant brought her a tray of food. She smiled at the young girl, thanked her.

She sat down at her vanity with her food, tried to eat slowly, but she was so starved. She heard a rasp at her door soon after finishing and told them to come in. Snow opened the door slowly and peeked in.

"Regina?"

Regina looked around and saw Snow's figure pass over the threshold of her room. Regina smiled and stood and within seconds, Snow was wrapped around Regina, nearly to tears.

"It's all my fault. We lead them to you." Snow cried.

"No, no. Of course not. You said yourself they already knew where I was." Regina said, a hand soothingly placed on the back of Snow's head.

"I'm so sorry, Regina." Snow whispered.

"It couldn't be helped." Regina said softly, tears pricking her own eyes.

Suddenly, Snow pulled away.

"What about Robin?" Snow asked.

"He's fine. I think." Regina said.

"Well we have to warn him." Snow said panicked.

"Snow, how? I can't leave this room." Regina said slightly frustrated.

"What? Of course you can." Snow said.

"No, I can't. You father seems to think this is the best way to punish me for my wrongdoings and as long as I obey them, maybe he won't go after Robin." Regina said, walking over to the fireplace.

Snow looked at her with worry.

"Why would father do such a thing?" Snow asked.

"I upset him greatly. I'm surprised I'm not dead. It's treason what I did, Snow. Not to mention putting Robin's men at risk. And Roland." Regina sighed.

"Roland?" Snow asked.

"Robin's son." Regina smiled, looking at the fire. "He has the curliest mop of hair, big brown eyes, and cutest dimpled smile I've ever seen. Him and his father, of course."

Snow felt awful for Regina. She was really happy with Robin and his son, from what she gathered from this little conversation. She wanted to make this right, desperately, but didn't know how.

"He sounds adorable." Snow replied.

"He is." Regina said softly.

Snow approached Regina slowly.

"I know this means nothing to you, but father's birthday celebration is tomorrow. He's having a ball and everything, as usual. Maybe he will let you go." Snow said.

Regina looked at Snow and sighed.

"He won't. Even though it would be a welcome break from this room. He doesn't want me there." Regina said.

"But I do." Snow said, taking her hands in her own."I want you there and I know he'll let you come if I inquire about it."

"You would do that?" Regina asked.

"Yes, of course. Regina, you don't deserve this kind of punishment for following your heart." Snow said.

Regina gently squeezed her hand gently and thanked her.

Snow stayed for hours it seemed, speaking with Regina.

Apparently, she and David were quite smitten. Regina knew this, of course, but at least they were being honest about it with each now and not trying to hide it unsuccessfully.

And after Snow left, Regina's father appeared and sat with her for sometime. He brought books with him, the ones she requested from the library. Some she had read many times, but she'd read them again. She asked about her horse, who he said was doing just fine except for missing her. Suddenly, she had wished she'd never asked.

But when dusk came and all her visitors stopped, she sat alone, gazing out at the expanse of the forest from her balcony. It was moments like these that reminded her she was truly alone at the end of the day. She hadn't eaten any of the food brought to her, just pushed it around her plate and nibbled on something every so often, but she had simply no interest in it. She put her fork down and sighed, looking over to the pile of books brought to her by her father and decided she should pick one up and just read.

Walking over to the chase lounge the pile was settled next to, she sat down and began pushing through the books. Halfway through the pile, she heard a noise. She looked up to her door, but no one entered. She heard it again and looked out to her balcony. She stood quickly and grabbed the largest book. She heard the noise once more and she couldn't place in her mind what the hell it was. So she walked slowly towards her balcony, book in hand, eyes wide and waiting. She looked over the edge carefully and saw nothing.

Stepping back, she furrowed her brows and thought maybe she was going crazy.

Suddenly, a loud thud sounded from beside her, startling her and making her push herself against the wall and look at the dark figure with fearful confusion. They began to stand, and once they did she chunked the very large, very heavy book in their direction, striking them square in the chest. They grunted and stumbled slightly.

He pushed his hood back and then began to rub his chest where she had hit him.

"What kind of bloody book was that?" He asked slightly irritated, but then he looked up and was met with the image of her.

"Robin?" She asked softly, moving away from the wall.

She was sight, he thought. Covered in silk that hugged her form with perfection, her hair styled, half pulled back, but still lovely, dark curls fell freely around her. Nothing could have prepared him for this moment. Not the journey here, not a million years could have. And for a moment, they simply stared at the other. Until he could no longer wait and shortened the distance between them, taking her in his arms and holding her tightly.

"I know you told me not to come after you, but I-" He began, kissing her cheek, "I simply couldn't stay away."

She wrapped her arms around him impossibly tight, burrowing her face in his neck and beginning to cry.

"I thought I'd never see you again." She said softly.

"And I you." He said back, pulling away and looking her in the eyes, cupping her face, wiping her tears away.

"You are simply stunning." He said, once taking her in again.

She smiled and moved her hands over his, leaning forward and capturing his lips with her's with such need and desire. She moved her hands to his cloak and he cradled her head as he deepened the kiss.

She knew she had missed him, but it wasn't until now, with him here, that she realized just how much she had. Just his mere presence made her feel safe again, even here.

He never wanted to let go. Not ever again. Nothing mattered to him in this moment besides her and seeing her again and knowing she was safe. And once they pulled away, he missed the contact of their lips.

He leaned his forehead against her's and said, "A book? Really?"

She laughed and embraced him again, muttering a sorry, that she didn't know who he was.

He chuckled and kissed her temple. And they stood there in silence for what seemed like endless moments. Wrapped up in each other.

Regina pulled away and looked him in the eyes.

"You shouldn't be here, you know." She said.

"Yes, well, I tend to go places I'm not welcome." He smirked.

"Robin, I mean it." She said, moving away from him and walking back into her room. He followed.

"I knew the risk with coming here, Regina." He began, "I should say you're well worth it."

"No I'm not. Robin, if you get caught-" She began, then stopped, swallowed and took in a deep breath.

"I won't get caught." He said, walking up to her and smoothing his hand across her cheek.

"You say that now." She retorts.

He chuckles.

"What?" She asked annoyed.

"I missed you, that's all." He said seriously.

Her features softened and then she pulled him into another kiss. Once they pull away she just leans against his chest.

"I've missed you, too. But I'd rather miss you because you're alive somewhere else and not dead in the ground." She said.

He held onto her tighter, knew she was speaking of Daniel, knew her pain. And he knew she was right. It was a huge risk to come after her, but he had to see her.

"I understand." He said softly.

She reluctantly pulled back and looked him in the eyes.

"Which means you need to leave." She said sadly.

He nodded.

"But when can I see you again? Can we meet in the garden?" He asked quickly.

She shook her head, pressing her lips tightly together.

"I'm afraid I couldn't." Regina began, "Meet you in the garden, that is."

He looked confused.

"Why ever not?" He asked. "I scouted it last night. Not a soul wanders it in the darkness of night."

"I know, but, "She began, stepping away from him. She nervously placed her hand to her middle and moved towards the fire, "it would be hard to meet you there if I can't leave this room."

Robin looked extra confused at that and walked over to her.

"What do you mean?" He asked with a hint of suspicion.

She looked at him, brows furrowed.

"I can't leave this room. It is my punishment for running away." Regina said, annoyance washing over her just repeating it.

She saw Robin's face turn an angry red and his brows cast shadows over his usually bright blue eyes with obvious anger.

"He has locked you in these chambers? Like a prisoner?" He asked in a low voice.

She simply nods. And what he does next nearly has her tackling him. He moves with an urgency towards her door, meaning to exit through them. She knows two guards lay on the other side and panic rises inside.

"Robin! Wait!" She exclaims in hushed tones. She grabs his sleeve and pulls herself in front of him, halting him. "What in the hell do you think you're doing?!"

"He cannot treat you this way." He said sternly.

"He can. He is the King. He gets what he wishes. Besides, what are you going to do? He wants your head on a platter. You can't just waltz through the castle." Regina argued fiercely.

He looked at her, anger still boiling inside him, she could tell by his darkened eyes and clenching jaw.

"Robin, don't be reckless, please." She said, softer this time.

His gaze left her's and looked at the door before going back to her.

"Is this how a Queen should live?" He asked her, suddenly cupping her face. "Like a prisoner in her own castle?"

She looked at him with slight confusion.

"This man, this terrible, retched man, locks you away like some possession." He said.

"You don't have to tell me so, Robin, I know." She said, gently moving away from his grasp.

He looked at her with softer features and watched her take a seat on the chase lounge.

"That's all I have ever been here. A possession. And his recent punishment only confirms that. I'm like a delicate trinket locked in a cabinet or something. No one is aloud to touch it, or see it and it is never aloud to leave it's protective case." She said, looking down at her hands placed in her lap.

Robin walked over and bent down in front of her, taking her hands.

"I will get you out of here, my love. I promise." He said. "I will fight for your freedom until forever ends."

She looked down at him, moving her hands from his and then gently cupping his face.

"Forever may be how long it takes." She said with a sad smile.

"I don't believe that, Regina." He said, moving his hands around her middle and pressing his palms on her back. Her bare back, he realizes. "And I will visit this castle every night until we can be together once more."

She smiles softly and brings him closer, pressing him close to her chest and embracing him, her lips softly brush his forehead before resting her chin on the top of his head. Then suddenly, realization struck and a smile burst across her face. She quickly pushed Robin back so she could look him in the face.

He looked puzzled.

"Come back tomorrow night. For the King's birthday." She said.

"Why in the bloody hell would I do that?" He asked.

"He's having a Masquerade ball. If you come dressed up-"

"I could get right in." He finished. He looked up at her, seeing a true smile spread across her face. One he would never tire of seeing.

"At least this way you can hide in plain sight." She said quickly.

"And what about after this? How will I see you?" He asked.

"Come here. After night has fallen. I shall leave a candle lit on the balcony for you to let you know it is safe." She said.

He nodded.

"Then it's settled." He said standing, pulling her with him. "And then we shall see how to break out away from this prison, milady."

She smiled and bit her bottom lip, looking deeply into his sparkling eyes.

"You promise you'll come back?" She asked.

"I promise. I will come back every night for the rest of my life if I have to." He said, kissing her forehead.

She let her eyes flutter shut, absorbing all that was him before she had to utter words she never wanted to use with him.

"You should go." She said softly.

He nodded before dipping down and capturing her lips in a quick kiss. He quickly broke away from her and sprinted to the balcony. Once there, he jumped on the ledge and turned to see her following figure.

"Until tomorrow night, milady." He said, pulling up his hood.

She only smirked and wrapped her arms around her middle.

And as quickly as he came, he was gone. Jumping from the ledge, startling Regina, who quickly ran to the edge to see him gliding down the walls of the castle with ease. She exhaled in relief and watched his quickly retreating figure disappear in the night.


	7. Chapter 7

**_A/N: Alright, finally updated. This chapter is really a transition chapter, so many things happen in here rather quickly in order to move the story in the direction I want it. As always, tell me what you think and enjoy! :)_**

She thumbed over the golden fabric of her dress. Looked over every thread and stitch and jewel with attention, undivided.

Leopold's decision to allow her presence at his birthday ball, had nothing to do with Snow's pleas, though she plead quite profusely, but rather his desire to flaunt her once again. The whole kingdom knew of her absence over the three years. Rumors had been spread and the sudden notice of, or rather, the lack of, a queen, awakened the people. Thus, Leopold granting her invitation to the ball in his honor didn't mean he trusted her, but rather he had found a lost toy that he wanted to show off to his loyal citizens and to somehow prove he was not a neglectful husband.

She mindlessly pondered these thoughts when the handmaidens entered her room and began to assist her in preparation for the ball. Evening may be hours away, but the pointless flamboyance of her appearance would take every minute leading up to the ball.

The dress, though, was lovely and even though she had grown to dislike such frivolous things as ball gowns, this one was an exception. And maybe, that was because tonight, she would not be wearing it for the sole pleasure of one man, but another. One who's opinion about her appearance was the only one that mattered.

Just thinking about Robin had her stomach in knots. So much could go wrong, but so much could go right, she supposed. And unlike any other ball she had attended before, she was looking forward to this one.

* * *

He had slipped through past guards and mingled politely with nobles like he was meant to be here, at this ball. How he had done so, he couldn't even say, but as he walked the perimeters of the ballroom, he had spotted the only reason for risking his life. Her.

She was sitting straight as a pillar on her throne, the one next to her left empty. The King obviously not requiring her immediate presence, which made Robin's blood boil. She looked weary and worried, but mostly alone. Nobles and royals all danced and mingled amongst themselves, leaving the Queen unnoticed. And how, he could not understand. She eclipsed all other women in Robin's eyes, they were all faceless, except for her. And what a lovely face she had. Even when sad, her beauty was unmatched.

He scanned the room and made sure approaching her was safe to do. But, by the looks of things, he would be able to approach her and even steal her away before anyone noticed she was missing. The thought clinched his heart tightly like a vice. This was the life she had been condemned to for eight years. Simply existing in this place and not living.

Determined steps moved him towards the thrones and once he was directly in front of her, he took a moment to take her in. Golden dress like the sun, hair pinned back loosely and lovely ringlets hung freely to frame her porcelain face. She was stunning, but that was nothing new to him.

She had then noticed him and looked in his direction with a confused glance. He realized suddenly, that she did not know he was him. So many men were here tonight, he probably looked like all the rest. He stepped closer then, earning him a hesitant glare from her, before slipping his mask up for but a moment, revealing his face.

"Were you afraid I would not show, milady?" He asked.

A beautiful, wide smile graced her lips.

"Not at all." She said, "Well, maybe a little."

He smiled back and then looked out over the crowd.

"Can I have this dance, Your Majesty?" He asked, taking her hand and lightly placing his lips on her knuckles.

She smirked and nodded, biting her lip thus doing things to his stomach.

Once they began dancing, he became captivated with her. But what exactly did he expect?

"This dress leaves little to the imagination, milady." He whispered into her ear.

"Yes, but in all fairness, what is there left for you to imagine?" She asked, a brow quirked up.

He chuckled, but even the mention of such activities had his spine tingling and caused his mind to drift to other places.

"I'm sure you're full of surprises." He said softly.

"I am, Thief." She said into his ear, emphasizing the last word and letting her hot breath linger on his skin.

He thought she would make him lose his mind. If she kept that up, he was going to whisk her into the dark corridor and ravish her body right there. But he had some self control, so while she spoke flirtatiously into his ear, he simply had to remember where they were and that they'd have his head on a platter if he tried anything in front of them.

When the dance was over, the King decided to make a toast. He motioned for Snow to join him, then scanned the room for Regina, finding her and giving her a pointed look.

"Meet me in the corridor after this is over." She muttered to him before sifting through the crowd to join her husband.

She stepped up beside him as he raised a goblet and spoke.

"Another birthday has come and gone and I still feel like the luckiest King to ever live. I have a thriving kingdom, a beautiful daughter, and a queen, returned safely home." He said, glancing at Regina when mentioning her. "And I'd like to thank all of you, my closest friends and allies, for being here tonight."

He raised his goblet to the crowd's declaration of 'Long Live the King' and then took a long swig of his wine. After his display, people began to dance again and Regina looked over the crowd for Robin. She saw him exit swiftly through the doors and into the empty corridor, just like she had told him. And once she knew the King was well distracted, she made to follow him.

* * *

The corridor was empty, barely lit and quiet. He moved into the shadows so no one entering or leaving spotted him. Several moments passed and Regina quickly burst through the doors, grabbing his hand and dragging him away from the ballroom.

"Where are we going?!" He asked.

"You'll see." She said, laughing and smiling over her shoulder.

He would never tire of that smile he thought as they weaved through corridors. They ran up some stairs and down two more corridors before she stopped in front of a well decorated door and pushed it open.

Once inside, he realized they were in her chambers. He looked at her questioningly, but before he could ask her anything, she cupped his face and crashed her lips to his in a needy kiss. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer and then slipping her mask from her face and tossing it to the ground. A smile formed on her lips, still pressed against his. She moved to do the same to him before pulling him towards her bed.

She pushed him to the soft plushness of it while she moved to untie her corset. When it was loose enough, she climbed on top of him, capturing his lips again.

He felt the smoothness of her bare back as his hands ran every inch of her body. Soon, though, he was less clothed than she was. She had managed to tear away his shirts and began to undo his pants, to which he could not complain. Her actions in the ballroom and now here had his pants growing tighter and tighter and once they were ripped from his body, relief flooded over him.

His heart stopped a moment later, though, once she sat up and began to rid her own body of those confounding fabrics keeping her from him fully.

Soon she was bare in front of him. She leaned down and languidly kissed him, teasing behind his ear and running her fingernails up and down his chest before she wrapped a hand around his cock.

He groaned at the sudden, yet wonderful contact as she glided her hand slowly up and down the length of him. His muscles tensed and he squirmed under her grasp.

He dared opening his eyes, being met with the sight of her positioned directly above his member, pumping and working him with fluid motions. The sight alone could have him fall apart, but he wanted to be buried deep inside her before he did that.

He then landed his hands on her soft ribs, moving up to feel the swell of her breasts and without any hesitation, glided his thumbs over her tight peaks. It got the reaction he was aiming for because her pumping motion faltered some and her breath hitched. He began brushing his thumbs back and forth, causing her to eventually stop pumping him, and honestly, he was glad for it. He was close with her just breathing on him let alone her hands moving swiftly on his erection.

Soft moans began to spill from her, along with 'keep going' and 'don't stop'. She leaned forward to hold herself up, planting her hands firmly on either side of his head as he aroused her even more. Her breathing turned shallow and before he could register, she was grinding on him, letting his tip brush her entrance where she ached for him.

He could feel her wetness already, groaning as she did so. Gods, he wanted her, but this was her show. She was the ringmaster of all this and a huge grin formed on his lips at the thought. He wanted her to overpower him, to take control. And control is exactly what she had at the moment. He moved one hand from her breast to her hair and wrapped his fingers in the long tresses, bringing her head down so he could taste her red stained lips. He silently wondered if they tasted like they looked, like red wine and mischief. And they certainly did. But she had no wine at that ball and with sudden delight, he realized he was simply tasting her, getting drunk off of her.

He was broken from his thoughts of her when she moaned into his lips and with a pop, she broke away from him, muttering about needing more of him. She sat back up and hovered only inches away from his member, raking her red painted nails slowly down his chest as she went. She licked her upper lip as she slowly sunk down on him, closing her eyes as she took him inch by glorious inch.

Catching his breath, he held her hips in place to temporarily stop her motions.

"Too much for you, Thief?" She breathed, her eyes half lidded as she looked down at him.

"Not even close." He replied, matching her challenging tone.

He immediately regretted it, though, because a wicked grin graced her lips as she rolled her hips, despite his attempts to hold them still. He groaned and gripped her thighs with his hands tightly, then as she continued to ride him in a slow, but lovely pace, he swept his hands up her torso and grasped her breasts again, thumbing her nipples several times before letting his hands run down her body and setting between her thighs. Swiftly he moved a single finger inside and began rubbing her clit in tight circles, a throaty moan leaving her mouth as he did so. Then, he added another.

His hips met her's as she moved faster above him, her head falling back in pleasure. He couldn't resist the urge, couldn't lay there and not feel her more. So, he sat up with her still moving in his lap. He encircled her body with his arms and left wet kisses down the column of her neck. He felt her arms instantly wrap around his neck and the angle was much better than before because she began trembling in his hands and soft cries of ecstasy spilled from her mouth.

"I've missed you so much." He said into her neck.

"I couldn't...tell..." She breathed, a smirk on her lips.

He smiled and nibbled at her neck softly and then moved his hand in between them, returning his two fingers inside her and adding to her already building ecstasy. She was panting and gripping his shoulders with extreme force, then she pressed her lips to his cheek. With a breathy voice she moaned she was so close.

The message went straight to his cock and he rocked into her harder, faster. The pace changed so quickly, her head shot back and he pressed his lips to her neck again, murmuring sweet nothings into her skin like it would absorb them somehow.

Her release came soon after and he felt her muscles contract and clench and all that crossed his mind was how glorious she felt around him. She rode it out, loosening her grip on his shoulders as she slowed her pace. She ran her hands down from his shoulders and down his chest, planting them there as she rocked steadily in his lap. Her forehead rested against his and he felt her lips lightly brush the tip of his nose before her hands moved to his face and her lips gently and lovingly caressed his.

This woman would be the death of him, he thought. And he wouldn't mind a death brought on by her.

His release followed after several moments, her gentle hands cupping his face as he did, pressing sweet kisses along his jaw line.

"You are certainly full of surprises, milady." He said breathlessly.

He felt her smile against his skin before she drew back and looked him in the eyes. Her's were half lidded and warm, like pools of chocolate.

"I told you I was." She said, giving him a quick kiss and leaning her forehead against his.

"Was this your plan all along? To lure me to your bed?" He asked, grunting as she shifted off of his softening cock.

"If it had been, would you be upset?" She smirked and moved to lay on the bed.

"I can't say I would be." He said turning to hover over her.

He was studying her face and her body and everything in the moonlight. How stunning she was, how much he missed her, how much this moment meant to him.

She reached up and cupped his face again, one hand moved up and into his hair, weaving through it gently as she looked up at him in silence. Usually they both revealed in each other in the afterglow, but her silence now and the look in her eyes, it left him uneasy.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

She shook her head and he could tell she was fighting back tears.

"My love, you can tell me anything." He said, gently pressing his palm to her cheek.

She inhaled shakily and closed her eyes for a brief moment before she said, "It's just-this night was perfect."

The statement should have eased his mind, but her tone suggested otherwise.

"Regina, why does this sound like a goodbye." He said, more of a statement than a question.

"Because it is." She said softly and loosing the fight against her tears.

"I'm not going anywhere." He assured her.

"But you will have to leave. Soon. And your son needs you and your men. You cannot abandoned them for me. I will not let you." She said sternly.

He sat back and swung his legs over the side of the bed.

"But I cannot abandon you." He said quietly.

"Leaving will not make that so, Robin. Especially if I wish it." Regina said, moving to sit up, too and resting her body against his bare back.

"You wish me to leave?" He asked.

She quickly moved to his side and pulled his face towards her.

"You know what I mean." She said sternly. "It is too dangerous for you to be back and forth on the castle grounds so often. You'd eventually be caught and Leopold's already after you for 'harboring' me."

He sighed and looked away from her.

"He would not hesitate in killing you for your crimes, Robin." She said, sudden sadness lacing her voice.

"I know." He sighed.

"Which is why, this is a goodbye." Regina said and pulled his chin towards her so she could meet his eyes. "Not forever, but for now."

He furrowed his brows. This was not what she wanted, nor he, but their current situation called for it. If he was to live another day, he must go. And as much as he wanted to take her with him, it would only make matters worse.

"I wanted one last night of perfection before-" She began, but could not finish.

He pulled her close and kissed her fervently. Everything he could not say, seeping through his lips and into that kiss. He did not think he could willingly leave this place without her, but she would make him, he knew.

He leaned his forehead against her's once they parted, hoping to absorb this moment for all it's worth.

"Regina, I-"  
"I know." She said.

And he looked up into her brown eyes and saw she did, in fact, know. Her eyes were filled with love and sadness, but something else. Something he had only ever seen in her eyes, but knew had not always been there. Hope.

He dressed and she slipped her robe on. As he was buttoning his shirt, she looked down and picked up his mask.

"Don't want to leave without this." She smirked and handed it to him.

She thought he was reaching for it, but instead, held the hand that grasped the mask.

"Surely not." He smiled, then took to mask and slipped it back on. "I will be back. Sooner than you think."

She nodded and gave him a watery smile.

He made for the balcony, before he turned to face her once more. His sudden movements startled her and before she could register, his hands had cupped her face, his lips passionately meeting her's. Her arms wrapped around his neck and she contently melted against his solid frame.

And just as quickly as the kiss had occurred, it was over.

His form skated back to the balcony and disappeared much like it had the night before.

She moved not, only stood silent and still. He would be back, he would come back for her, she thought. But she could not help but think the worst, the hope she felt with him here, slowly drifting away with his absence as she brushed her gentle fingertips to her lips, the ghost of him lingering there.

* * *

Robin darted through the trees and over logs, making as much distance between him and the castle as possible, no matter how reluctant he was. He had hidden some of his things in a hollow tree just on the outskirts of the small village before the castle, but before he could retrieve them, he'd have to return his formal attire to the tailor. Being Robin Hood really did pull some weight with the common people and the tailor was more than happy to let the outlaw borrow the suit for the King's grand ball.

He avoided the main road as much as he could before he absolutely could not, and had to follow it to the village.

He made it to the entrance of the village and with a heavy heart, stopped and turned only once to see the castle shimmering in the moonlight. His beloved was there and he was here. He had hope, though, that they would see each other again. He truly did.

And with that thought, his heart felt a little lighter, a little more at peace, knowing deep inside, this was not the end. He smiled softly to himself as he tugged off the mask and made for the tailor's shop.

Suddenly, strong hands gripped his sides and he hit the dusty ground. Something large then sat on him and prevented him from getting enough air. When the dust cleared, Robin could see a man, a knight, holding him down to the ground and then saw two other figures walk up.

"I must say, when the Sheriff said you may attempt to see your queen tonight, well, I thought you wouldn't be that stupid."

Robin struggled under the weight of the knight as he tried to focus on the man talking to him.

"I was wrong." He said, bending down and looking closely at Robin.

Prince John. Robin's eyes went wide and he struggled more.

"Take him away. I think I have a cozy cell waiting for him. And pay a visit to his camp."

"No!" Robin yelled as the knights picked him up off the ground.

"Gag him." Prince John commanded.

The knights did so and then dragged him to the Sheriff's wagon hidden in an alleyway. The cart began to move and Robin then took another glance at the castle. One last time.

* * *

Weeks had gone by and still no word from Robin. She had become worried. He said he would come back and the journey from his camp to the castle was two days at the most. A part of her kept hope, but the dark part of her told her he would not be coming back. She tried desperately to push those thoughts away because thinking of him returning to her gave her new hope, something she dared not have before him. And slowly it was being crushed once again.

But if her thoughts of Robin were weighing on her mind, they would soon be temporarily forgotten because word had spread about the castle that the King had become gravely ill.

Snow had come to her, crying and a mess, describing what the doctor had said. It looked grim and no matter how much Regina had despised the man, she cared for Snow. She herself would not know what to do if her father became ill and there was no hope of recovery.

But there were other matters at stake. With the King indisposed, no one was running the kingdom. Snow was in no condition to rule. She had little experience and was too emotionally attached.

Therefore, the burden fell into Regina's unwilling lap. Treaties had to be sighed, alliances to be made and countless other things that needed a ruler's attention. She had not wanted to be Queen, still did not, but she would not let the kingdom fall apart.

As a bandit, she had seen the perils of the common people and had wanted to help them. Maybe that's another reason she fell for Robin so quickly; his caring and nurturing nature towards the less fortunate. And here she was, practically given full reign of a kingdom, given the opportunity to change the kingdom for the better.

She would be the ruler Leopold never was.

And after weeks of being under her rule, the kingdom slowly progressed away from poverty. And as Leopold's conditioned worsened, she realized she would rule this kingdom someday soon. It terrified her and empowered her at the same time.

When Leopold did pass, Snow was understandably distraught. David kept to her side through the whole ordeal and helped Regina with the arrangements.

A day later, she was announced as the new ruler of the kingdom.

* * *

She sat in the garden, the early evening air was warm and a breeze tossed little strands of dark hair all about. Being outside was one of those things Regina would never take for granted after being locked up for at least a month. But those days were behind her.

As she inhaled deeply, she smiled softly to herself. She was finally free. Well, more free than she had ever been before as Queen. And when she sat alone, as she did often, her mind would drift to Robin. It had been two months since the ball and nothing. She knew something had happened, but after Leopold falling ill and her suddenly the sole ruler of a kingdom, she had not been able to inquire about him. As much as she desperately wanted to.

Broken from her thoughts by one of the guards, she turned to see what the matter was.

"Excuse me, Your Majesty, but there are two men and a child at the gates. They wish to gain entrance, but refuse their names." He said.

"Two men and a child?" She asked. She stood then and approached the guard.

"Yes, Your Majesty." He said.

"Let them in." She said as she brushed passed him.

She walked straight and quickly. Most would say regally, these days. She approached the front entrance of the castle and told the guards to open the gates for the men and child. She had an image in her head, one she wasn't sure she wanted to entertain, but her curiosity peeked and she needed to know their business.

She pushed the doors open to reveal the two men, the child in the larger man's arms, walking up the stone path. She could not distinguish them from a far, so she slowly edged her way out of the castle. As she focused her eyes, she discovered she had been right.

A smile spread across her lips, wide and surprised.

"Regina!" A little voice screamed.

"Roland?" She said, softly so that only she could hear it.

Little John let the squirming toddler go and once his feet touched the stone ground, he was running to Regina full speed. She fell to her knees, not a care about the stone or her dress as Roland jumped into her welcoming arms. He gripped her tightly and wrapped his legs around her middle with all his might and burying his face in her neck.

She hadn't noticed the tears in her eyes until she had closed them tightly and felt them run down her cheeks.

"I missed you so much." He muttered into her neck.

She choked out a sob and held him tighter and impossibly close.

"I missed you, too, my Little Knight." She whispered.

"Regina- I mean, Your Majesty." She heard Little John as he stumbled over his words.

She looked up, a watery smile on her lips as she stood, not daring to let Roland go when she did so. Without hesitation, she wrapped her free arm around Little John as much as she could before doing the same to Will.

"Not that I'm complaining, but what are you all doing here? Where's Robin?" She asked, here smile softer now.

"Papa never came home." Roland said, looking up at her.

Regina looked from Roland to Little John.

"He never returned?" She asked.

"He did not. I'm afraid we are not here on a leisure visit, as much as I'd like it to be." Little John said.

Regina had had her eyes locked on Little John's the entire time he spoke. She only broke the contact when she invited them inside.

"Will, take Roland to the garden. It's just down that corridor." Regina said, placing a reluctant Roland to the ground.

"I want to stay with you." He said almost shyly. It reminded her of when they first met. Except now he was tugging on her skirts, bottom lip trembling and not trying to bury his face into his Papa's chest.

She smiled and bent down to his level.

"I'm going to talk with your Uncle John for a little bit, okay. And then I'll come find you." She said as she brushed his curls with her fingers.

He nodded sadly and followed Will to the garden. Once they were out of sight, Regina turned to Little John.

"What's going on?" She asked in hushed tones.

"Robin has been captured." He said bluntly.

"By who? When?" She asked quickly. It had seemed that her worst fears, had come true.

"Prince John. It's been months now. The spoiled Prince couldn't keep his mouth shut. Described every word of Robin's capture to his men and told them to spread the word to the peasants that Robin Hood, their hero, had been captured." Little John said.

They had begun to walk the castle, Regina listening intently as Little John continued.

"An Innkeeper had told us that if Robin had not been out in the open, he might not have been caught. Also considering most of the guards were at the King's ball that night." He said.

"The King's ball? He was arrested that night?" Regina asked, worry laced her voice.

"That's what the man said." Little John said, looking at Regina, then stopping.

"It's all my fault." Regina said quietly, mostly to herself, but Little John could hear.

"How, milady?" He asked.

"I wanted him to come to the ball that night instead of sending him home the minute he showed up on my balcony. I damned him all for my selfish reasons." Regina said, upset.

"I'm sure it is not your fault. Robin knew the risk of coming to you, milady. He would take as many risks as he had to, to be with you again." Little John said.

"I wish he wouldn't." She mumbled.

"Yes, well, he did. We both know Robin is a fool, but his is our fool and we must save him. That's one of the reasons we came to you."

"One of them? What's the other?" She asked.

"Our camp has been destroyed. Once Robin had been found, they came to take as many of us as they could. Only three were captured, but the rest of us got away. We have no where else to go and I'm not asking for your charity-"

"You're welcome here." Regina said quickly.

"Regina, I-"

"No, I insist. You three have been traveling and hiding for God knows how long. You deserve a nice place to sleep and some semblance of protection. Especially with Roland." Regina said. "I'll help you all settle and then we can discuss how to get Robin back."

John sighed and thanked her.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"I will be." She said, giving him a half smile. Robin would see right through it, but Robin was not here.

They walked back to the garden and found Will and Roland playing. Roland, though, dropped everything once he saw Regina return and attached himself to her like honey on a biscuit. She smiled down at him.

"Let me show you all to your rooms, hmm? I think you might like them better than tents." She smiled, Roland's hand in her's as she turned them back into the castle.

"Anything is better than a tent, milady." Will said.

Little John laughed and gave him a firm pat on the back.

She had given them rooms not far from her own chambers, just in case they needed anything. And she assured them they could come and ask. She would not mind.

After explaining to Snow and David the situation at diner and why they had three extra mouths to feed, they both agreed they should somehow retrieve Robin, but David pointed out that that wouldn't be easy considering how long Prince John had been after Robin. He was certain nothing would make the greedy Prince release Robin. Not for anything.

And the thought plagued Regina the rest of the night.

She sat at her vanity and brushed mindlessly through her dark hair. What if they could not get him back? What if Prince John turned down any offer they gave him? What if he had already killed Robin?

She tossed her brush down at the last thought. No. She would not think that way. Robin was alive. In a dungeon, no less, but alive. And if she was going to get through this, she had to keep hope. It startled her, how easy it was to hope when it came to Robin. It scared her because she knew if one thing were to go south, any hope she had left in her soul would be dashed.

She settled herself in bed and tried to drift to sleep, but sleep would not claim her busy mind. She was too worried for Robin.

Suddenly, her door creaked open and she shot up in her bed.

"Who-who is it?" She asked. They had not knocked and had yet to enter which set her senses on high alert.

Until a mop of curly hair peaked around the edge of the door shyly.

"It's me." He whispered.

Regina let out the breath she was holding and pulled the covers away from her.

"Roland, you should be in bed." She said softly and approached him.

"I can't sleep. And you said we could come to your room for anything." Roland said wearily.

She smiled down at him and reached for his hand.

"Do you not like sleeping with Uncle John?" She asked.

"He snores really loud." Roland furrowed his brows.

"That he does." Regina laughed as she remembered.

"So, can I sleep with you?" He asked shyly, looking up at her from under thick lashes.

"Of course." She said, leading him to her bed and helping him up.

He tumbled around on it for a moment and she smiled realizing he had never really been on a bed before. She climbed in after him and made sure to tuck him in and give him a kiss goodnight. But before she closed her eyes, she felt his small body scoot closer and snuggle into her chest.

"Papa and I used to snuggle. I haven't snuggled with him in a long time. I miss him." Roland said quietly into her skin.

She wrapped her arms around Roland and felt tears burn her eyes.

"I miss him, too." She said, kissing the crown of his head. "But I promise, I will bring your Papa back, okay?"

"Okay." He replied and snuggled into her more.

And that was a promise, she was not going to break.


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N: Alright, sorry for such a long wait for an update, but here it is! Yay! I have a few more chapters planned, so, yes, this fic is coming to an end, but until then, please enjoy and tell me what you think!**_

Regina suddenly regretted her decision to go to Prince John's kingdom in hopes of freeing Robin. She had left early the next morning, only telling Little John of her plans. He insisted he go with her, but she said it would be best if she went alone.

That decision, she did not regret, though. She hardly thought Prince John would give her the time of day if she had come with her request and drug along a posse of people, especially one of the Merry Men. So, alone she went.

After entering his kingdom, the spoiled prince was more than elated to have her there. He gave his condolences to her, telling her she must be so overwhelmed running a kingdom all by herself.

"Well, you do it, don't you?" She asked, quirking an eyebrow and trying to be friendly.

"Yes, well, I'm a man." He said, giving her a slight smile.

Regina's fake smile turned into a very real scowl, one she could not even try to hide.

"But may I ask why you have graced me with your presence, Your Majesty?" He asked, weaving his arm with her's, she, allowing it reluctantly.

She took in a deep breath.

"Rumors have spread that you have captured a thief." Regina began.

"Not just any thief, Your Grace, Robin Hood." He said.

Regina unraveled her arm from his and clasped her hands together.

"Yes, Robin Hood. And what do you plan to do with him?" Regina asked.

"Let him rot, I suppose. The bastard has given me nothing but trouble for years." The Prince said, walking over to a table and pouring himself some wine.

"But what does that have anything to do with your visit?" He asked suddenly.

"I want you to release him." She said bluntly.

He regarded her for a moment, then busted into laughter.

"You cannot be serious." He said.

"I am. If you release him, your people will be less likely to revolt." She tried to reason.

"Yes, but if I do release him, he's back to stealing from me." He said sternly.

"Do you not have enough gold to last you for the rest of eternity? Surely Robin Hood makes only a small dent in your riches when he steals to give to poor villages you refuse to care for." Regina said, anger boiling up from deep inside her.

He glared at her for a moment.

"Do not think I don't know what this is really about." He began.

Regina's queenly mask fell.

"The Enchanted Forest maybe a very big place, but rumors spread quickly and easily through the trees, Your Majesty." He said, approaching her.

She stood as still as a statue.

"Do you honestly think no one has heard of your escapades with the thief? It's why Leopold kept you locked away; to keep your disgrace from the public eye as much as possible."

She looked him in the eyes, her own hooded under her dark brows.

"If you want Robin Hood, it will come with a price." He smirked, taking a sip of his wine.

The words rung in her ears with much annoyance. Rumple used to say very similar things to her. Always reminding her of the price of magic. But she had been prepared for this. She would give the awful Prince whatever he wanted just to have Robin safe again.

"I will give you anything for the return of Robin Hood. And the assurance that you will never come after him again." Regina said.

He turned back around to face her.

"Anything? Her Majesty must be more careful of what she bargains with." He said.

"I will pay any price." She said quickly.

"Even if it is your hand in marriage?" He said, looking up to gage her reaction.

Her mouth fell open slightly and her shoulders sagged.

"M-My what?" She asked.

"You are a lonely queen, recently widowed and running a very wealthy and powerful kingdom by yourself. My people are starving and my kingdom is falling around me. A union between us could turn our single kingdoms, into an empire." He said.

She stood silent, shocked by this very unexpected turn of events and even, dare she think it, scared.

"I do not want an empire." She said as strongly as possible.

"Yes, but I do. And I have Robin Hood. Marry me, and you shall have him." He smiled slyly.

Regina took a deep breath and stood firmer.

"No."

"No?" He asked.

"No." She repeated.

"You do realize you are damning Robin Hood if you do not take my hand." He said, approaching her again.

"Hardly. I'm damning you." She said, feeling like she had the upper hand. "Power and wealth is what you crave, but I will not give it to you at my own expense."

"If you turn down my request now, it will not be given again. And Robin Hood will rot in my dungeons." He said.

Regina glared at him, her mask back up.

"We'll just see about that." She said, turning away from him and heading for the doors.

* * *

"He wanted to marry you?" Little John asked.

"Unfortunately." Regina said, sitting under her apple tree.

"And you said no?" He asked a little frustrated.

Regina shot him a confused look.

"Of course I did." Regina said.

"Even if it meant saving Robin's life? You might just have damned him, Regina!" John said.

"We'll find another way." Regina argued.

"But he was willing to hand him over." John said, pacing in front of her.

"For a price, John. And not one I was willing to pay." Regina said.

"Marriage? Believe me, there are more retched things in this world than that." John said with anger.

Regina stood quickly.

"How would you feel if it had been you, huh? If you loved someone that had been captured and the only way to save them was to marry another you did not love, how would you feel? Better yet, how would you feel if your previous marriage had not been of your choosing, either. Two arranged, loveless marriages, and for what?" She exclaimed, tears burning her eyes. "I love Robin, John. I want him free and safe just as much as you do, but I will be damned if I have to take another's hand to do so. I just got out of a marriage I thought I would never see the end of." She stepped forward, softening her voice as several tears escaped. "Please, please understand. I just couldn't accept."

Little John looked down at her. Tears painted her face, cheeks flushed. His anger simply evaporated and he suddenly felt guilt wash over him.

"I'm sorry, milady. I should have understood it from your side. We shall find another way." He said softly.

"Thank you." She nearly whispered.

"You've had a long journey. Perhaps you should go rest." He suggested.

"Perhaps I should." She began, wiping her tears away. "I should see Roland first."

"He'll be more than excited to see you, Regina." Little John said.

She gave him a weak smile and made for the archway that lead inside, when Little John stopped her.

"Regina, wait." He said.

She turned and regarded him. Swiftly, the large man approached her and gathered her small frame in his arms. The embrace was surprising, but in a good way. She'd return the gesture, but her arms were wedged tightly between her body and his.

When he released her, he muttered a "goodnight" and brushed past her, leaving Regina with a small smirk on her lips.

* * *

The next morning, Regina was met with the sound of her door creaking open and an overjoyed Roland jumping up onto her bed, bouncing it with every wobbly movement as he crawled up to meet her.

"Regina?" He whispered.

He pushed at her shoulder slightly, but she still appeared to be sleeping.

"Regina? Are you still sleeping? Wake up." He whispered.

Regina tried to rein in her smile as she pretended to sleep.

"Regina." He whined.

She turned in the bed swiftly and grabbed Roland in her arms, gently pushing his little form into the plush cushions and tickling his stomach. He giggled and squealed and reached for her to stop.

She paused and leaned over him, smiling. He was the only thing keeping her sane these days. Resting her head beside him, she pulled him close and began to play with his curls.

"Sleep well?" She asked.

"Yep. Uncle John still snores." He said with the crinkle of his nose.

She chuckled and gazed down at him again. Roland had decided he would sleep with his Uncle John because he didn't want John to get scared all by himself in the dark. That, and with Regina being away for several days in an attempt to retrieve Robin, he had no other choice than to bunk with John and not her.

"Is Prince John going to give Papa back?" He suddenly asked.

Regina as taken aback. She swallowed.

"No, sweetheart." She said simply.  
"Why not?" He asked.

"Prince John is not a very nice man." Regina tried to reason with the small child.

"But you went to go get him. I know you asked nicely. Why didn't he give him back to you?" He asked.

Regina couldn't help the small smile on her lips as he assumed she politely asked for Robin back like he was a stolen toy.

"Well, the only way to get your Papa back, was to marry the Prince. But I don't love the Prince." Regina explained.

"Yeah, because you love Papa." Roland smiled up at her, playing with a string on his nightclothes.

"Yes, because I love your Papa." She smiled back, cupping his cheek and weaving the ends of her fingers in his curls.

"So, now what?" He asked innocently.

Now what, indeed. She tried to be cordially with the rotten Prince, but he certainly threw her kindness in her face. And after refusing his sudden proposal, she doubted he'd be so welcoming to her again. As if she really wanted to go crawling back to him again. No, they'd get Robin back some other way. She didn't know how, they just would.

"I don't know, Little Knight." She began, pushing his hair away from his face.

"Why don't you rescue him? Like the Merry Men do for the poor. But Papa's the gold and we're the poor." Roland suggested, looking up to Regina.

She regarded him for a moment, then propped herself up on her elbow. It's like it had always been right there in front of her.

"Roland, that is a wonderful idea." Regina said, smiling excitedly down at him.

* * *

Little John, David, Snow and Will all met in the throne room after Regina announced for them all to meet there. They were murmuring to each other when she burst in. They all looked in her direction, waiting for the news she obviously had to tell.

"John, do you still have contact with the other Merry Men?" She asked as she walked in.

"Some, yes. Not all, but enough. Why?" He asked.

"We'll need all the help we can get." She said.

"Whatever for?" Snow asked.

"Breaking Robin out of Prince John's dungeons, of course." She said turning to them. As if it was the most obvious thing.

"Regina, you can't be serious." Snow gasped.

"I am. Prince John is certainly not going to be reasonable and negotiate properly, so we'll just take matters into our own hands." Regina stated.

A huge grin spread across Will's face.

"Now that is a plan!" He exclaimed, excited for the adventure this was sure to bring.

"Wait a minute, Will, we need more of a plan then that." John said.

"Of course, you're absolutely right. You two will go and gather as many of the men you can, then return here and from there we will travel to Prince John's kingdom, break into his dungeons, and save Robin." Regina said with a fiery passion.

"Milady, not that this is not possible, but Prince John has many guards, more than most kingdoms. I don't think we have the man power for a such a task. Robin never infiltrated his royal grounds. Only his carriages. The many guards the Prince keeps on hand, being the main reason for Robin's uneasiness." Little John said.

"I see." Regina said, suddenly feeling deflated. "But there is someone you have that you didn't before: me." She finished.

"No, Regina, that's too dangerous. I don't-"

"I don't want to hear it. I'm going." Regina said firmly. "I can contribute something none of you men have."

Little John and Will looked at one another, Will, gesturing to his chest and cupping his hands there and mouthing the question, "Breasts?". Little John smacked him on the back of the head and muttered, "Of course not."

Regina rolled her eyes at the exchange.

"Magic. I have magic." She said.

"You do?" Little John asked.

"Yes. Well, I mean, I haven't used it in sometime. But, in this case, I can make an exception." Regina said.

Little John looked at Will and they nodded.

"Great. You must leave at once. Once you've returned, we'll make for Prince John's kingdom." Regina said.

"I'll get Roland." Will said, beginning to leave, but John stopped him.

"No, leave the lad here. He'll be safer with Regina." He said before turning to her and giving her a small smile, in which she returned.

Once Little John and Will had left the throne room, Snow began to speak.

"Regina, this is too dangerous." Snow said.

"Snow, I'm going." Regina said.

"But-"

"I would die for this man, Snow. I never thought I'd ever utter such words, but I would. He's made me believe in something I thought I'd never have again and keeps it burning inside my soul every time he is near; hope. And I cannot let him suffer any longer. I will do whatever it takes." Regina said, grasping Snow's hands and tightly squeezing.

Snow nodded. She knew there was no changing Regina's mind.

* * *

Two days it took to recover the scattered Merry Men, at least the ones willing to come back. Little John had explained some had made the decision to leave for good, claiming they could find better lives on their own.

"And you explained to them Robin was in danger? In need of them?" She asked him quickly.

"Aye, but they figure it is best this way. That our previous way of life was too dangerous and they've simply moved on." Little John said.

Regina looked away from him and in the direction Roland was playing under her apple tree.

"We leave with who we have tonight. Roland will be put in the care of Snow and David. We take only what we can carry swiftly. I want to meet with the men soon." Regina said, still looking at Roland.

Little John nodded and went to fetch all the men. Regina stayed planted to her spot, watching Roland slay imaginary dragons and save made up princesses.

"Regina, is slaying a dragon scary?" He suddenly asked, turning to her.

She raised her brows in question, then registered what he asked.

"I'm sure it is. Dragons are monstrous and strong. The only way to slay a dragon, is to be more cunning than the dragon." Regina said as she stepped towards Roland.

"Could I, one day, slay a dragon?" He asked.

"I would bet my life you could." She smiled. "But only if you found it absolutely necessarily. Like, saving a princess from one. Dragons are fearsome and often destructive, but unless provoked, are often never seen because they are hidden away in mountain caves or in ruined castles. They'd much rather be left alone then to destroy villages. It only happens when man oversteps his boundaries."

She sat under her tree as she explained the complex nature of dragons to Roland, who was now leaning against her side, playing with the fabric of her skirts.

"How do you know so much about dragons?" Roland asked.

"I met one once." Regina smiled.

Roland's eyes grew five times their size as he climbed up beside her.

"You met one?! Was he big and scary?! Did you slay him?!" He asked excitedly.

"I did, but it wasn't a he, but a she and no I didn't slay her. We became friends."

Roland looked puzzled.

"Well where is she?" He asked.

"I don't know." She smiled. "I saved her from a group of knights meaning to kill her. After I saved her, she revealed to me to be a woman disguised as a dragon. Her name was Maleficent." Regina explained.

"And she thanked me and gave me this as a token of her gratitude." She held her palm out and showed Roland a beautiful red gem attached to a necklace. "It's called the Dragon Heart. Anyone who posses it, can summon any dragon they like, as long as they think of them. She told me if I ever needed help, to use it. I keep it with me always."

"You were very brave to go up against a dragon." Roland pointed out.

She supposed that's what it may have looked liked, but in reality, she wasn't brave or scared or anything. She was still new to being Queen at the time she met Maleficent. She would never tell anyone, but when she ran into a enraged dragon, the first thought to cross her mind was to hope the thing ate her whole so she would be done with her new life. Meeting Maleficent was a complete accident. She was actually attempting to run away for the first time, but she, instead saved the cornered dragon and was rewarded for doing such. She did go back. That time in her life did not offer much confidence and even though she had just come face to face with a dragon, she feared the punishment of leaving the King far more for some reason. Fast forward eight years, and she had pushed that fear away and lived three of the best years of her life as a bandit. Now, here she was, Queen again, yet she had much more freedom than before and her true prison, would never be realized again. No one could make her go back to where she had once been.

"Yes, I suppose I was." Regina said, answering Roland.

"And I wouldn't save princesses." Roland said shaking his head.

She looked down at him puzzled, then realized to what he was referring.

"Then who?" She asked.

"Queens. Like you." He smiled.

She smiled back and pulled him into her lap, hugging him close. She was going to miss his bouncy curls and dimples while she was away, but she was returning with his father and then he would finally be reunited after so long of being apart. That urged her forward. Urged her to let him go that night while saying goodbye even when she did not want to. Urged her into a more determined state to get Robin back as she and ten of the Merry Men walked off the royal grounds and onto the dangerous path of saving Robin. It would not be easy, but Regina did not care the level of difficulty in which this mission was. They would not return without Robin, even if it meant he returned without one of them.

* * *

Robin sat on the cold, stone floor of his cell, feeling the usual ache of his sitting position. His arms were cuffed, the metal cuffs attached to the floor by chains, making standing up fully, impossible. He leaned his head against the stone wall and sighed, closing his eyes.

His mind drifted to Roland and Little John; to Regina, as it always did. He wondered if she even knew.

He heard a door squeak open then slam shut. Footsteps echoed in the dungeons and Robin's eyes shot open.

"You had a visitor, Outlaw." The voice said.

Robin made a scowl at the sound of the Prince's voice.

"I told them you weren't taking any visitors." He said.

He could hear the smile in his tone, knew he grinned with shear pleasure at his expense.

"Let's see, who was it again? What was their name?" He heard him say. Soon the Prince was stand just beyond the bars of his cell. "Oh yes, Regina."

Robin's heart sank and he felt colder than before. He then shot up in anger, his chains catching him and tugging violently at his wrists.

"You leave her alone!" Robin exclaimed.

"Oh, I intended to, but she came to me, begging for your release. I offered her very simply my hand for your life, but she refused. Clearly your life means nothing to her." Prince John said.

Robin was trying to process his words. He asked for her hand in marriage? The bloody bastard, Robin thought. He would never have asked that of her just to save his life. Never. He's glad she refused.

"I do believe it means quite the opposite. You do not know Regina the way I do." Robin said.

"No, I do not. But rumor has it you got to know the Queen quite well during her time as a wanted bandit. Excuse me for hoping I could get to know her the same way." The Prince said nonchalantly.

Robin tugged at his restraints violently once more.

"How dare you speak of her in such a way!" Robin shouted angrily.

He heard the Prince laugh then the scuff of his boots as he turned.

"Enjoy your prison, Robin Hood. These walls will be your home for the rest of your days."

* * *

They didn't even bother to make camp, simply rested for a few hours at different intervals, then back to their journey. Regina wanted to grab Robin and be as far away from Prince John as humanly possible. That meant less stops and more trudging through the woods and swampy areas to get to their destination.

She had shed her queen like gowns for a more practical wardrobe just because of the situation. It had felt strange at first, to be back in her bandit clothes, but she felt at ease with them much more quickly than she thought she would. She lead the men through the forest, though she didn't know why. Surely they knew the way just as well as she, but yet they let her take the lead. Little John stayed in the back since he was the largest and Will stood behind Regina.

The men were weary, but pushed on and because of their limited stops, it took a whole day less to reach Prince John's kingdom. When Regina began to recognize her surroundings, she gestured for them to rest as she, Will and Little John formulated a strategy.

"The dungeons are located behind his castle." Will pointed out. "They're usually guarded by two men. I couldn't tell you about the inside, though."

"That's fine. We'll handle that once we get in. If we move swiftly enough, we won't alarm any other guards." Regina said. "I trust you two to assign men to positions; you know their strength better than I, but I want you two with me when I head inside to break out Robin."

Will and Little John nodded and went to speak with the men.

Regina looked over the cliff they were standing on, eyeing the castle illuminated by flame, it being the only brightness in the dark of night. The moon was not even out, instead blocked by clouds overhead. She heard Little John's confirmation of the men being ready. She simply nodded. It was now or never.

* * *

They took their positions all around the dungeon entrance. Two guards were in fact posted there. Regina, with her hood up and covering her in shadows, signalled to the two archers in nearby trees. They signalled back and just as swiftly as she had motioned for them, their arrows left their bows and struck both guards. Not a peep from anyone, silence hung in the air as if nothing had just occurred.

Little John signalled the next group of men to check and see if the area was clear and once they confirmed it was, Little John, Regina and Will all made for the entrance. Regina reached down and began frantically searching both guards for the keys, finally finding them and snatching them from his lifeless body. She tried each key, hoping it would be the one to open the door, but there were so many and she had no idea which was it.

Soon, they heard shouting. She froze for a second and looked to Little John.

"You focus on the keys, we'll fight off anyone who may be coming." He said, rushing to gather some men.

She heard the shouts and commands getting closer. Yes, most certainly guards. Someone must have seen. They had made no noise enough to alert their presence. She heard the clatter of swords and the swooshes of arrows through the air, bodies falling and cries of distress. And then the door clicked and fell open slightly. She looked to Will, but before she could manage any words he said, "Go get him. I'm staying here to fight off anyone from getting in. Go!"

She nodded, even though she was worried and even scared. She didn't know who would be waiting in this place. She didn't know if there were anymore guards inside or if she could fight them off. She was probably a bit rusty. She hadn't fought anyone in months and the anxiety of the moment began to catch up to her.

She moved inside, closing the door behind her and swiftly moving down the musty corridor. She hoped it was a small dungeon. She didn't have all the time in the world to find him. And the men outside couldn't hold off the guards all night, either. She was suddenly more worried than before. What if she didn't get to him in time? What if she got caught? This would all be in vain. Then what of Roland?

She couldn't think about that. She only needed to focus on saving Robin.

Running down the dimly lit halls, she searched frantically for Robin. She realized quickly, though, that the dungeon was a straight shot. No other halls to turn down and the only other room besides cells were the guard's quarters. She noticed no one was there, the place empty other than two or three prisoners she could see.

"Robin?" She said aloud, hoping she was alone as she had thought.

She continued to look into each cell thoroughly and called out his name again. Nothing.

"Robin?!" She hissed again.

"Who is it?" A raspy voice answered.

She stopped suddenly and looked in the direction she thought she heard it come from.

"Robin?" She asked.

"Regina?" She heard. The last cell.

She moved quickly to the end, peeking into the last cell between bars.

"Robin." She said in a shaky voice.

He shot up from the floor, his restraints catching him, but he could not care.

"How did you know I was here?" He asked, both with worry and happiness.

"Little John came to me. He told me everything." Regina said while struggling to unlock his cell.

"Jiggle the key a little." He instructed.

"What?" She asked.

"Jiggle the key. The tumbler is a little funny." He said.

She did as he said and the cell door creaked open. She pushed past it and moved to unlock his cuffs. Once he was free, he immediately wrapped his arms around her, she, doing the same. She felt tears burn her eyes as she clung to him, hoping he was real and if he was, never letting him go. He pressed his face into her hair and muttered something she couldn't understand, but she couldn't even care.

"We need to get out of here before they get past the men." Regina said.

"Another moment, my love." He whispered, pulling her back to face him, then crashing his lips to her's. It was quick, but she could feel every ounce of his love poured into it. He held her face and tears shown in his eyes.

"Thoughts of you and Roland have kept me going. I knew I would see you again." He smiled.

She gave him a watery smile, giving him another quick kiss before clutching at his hand.

"Let's get out here, shall we?" She said, a smirk on her lips.

Gods, how he has missed her.

She tugged him out of the cell and down the way she came. They hurried past the other cells and Regina's heart was beating out of her chest it felt like.

"So, what's the plan after this?" He asked her.

"Uh, run?" She said.

"Run? That's it?" He asked.

"Really? You're criticizing my plan to save you now? When we're still in the dungeon? Do you want me to just leave your ass here?" Regina shouted back to him.

"On second thought, running has worked for us before." He said.

She rolled her eyes as a smirk formed on her lips.

They were nearing the exit when it burst open and someone blocked their way.

"Never thought I'd see you two again." He said.

He stepped out of the shadows to reveal his face.

"Paul?" Robin asked.

"I don't understand." Regina said, holding on to Robin for dear life.

"Let's just say, after turning you in, Prince John felt I was a rather smart investment in his guard. It pays better, too." Paul said, pulling out his knife.

Everything then fell into place. Paul had told Nottingham where the camp was, thus getting Regina caught. Which lead Robin to believe he had been feeding more secrets of his Merry Men to the Prince. In fact, that's probably how he knew Robin was going to be at King Leopold's ball that night. He knew Robin would visit Regina, knew he'd meant to see her and on the night where disguise was so simple it hurt. Robin felt the betrayal cut deep, but he felt more anger towards the scum before him than anything.

"You slimy bastard. What have I ever done to you other than provide you a home and people to care for you?! You took an oath! We were brothers!" Robin shouted, moving Regina behind him and feeling defensive and protective.

"I obviously didn't take it very seriously." Paul said.

Robin released Regina's hand quickly and pushed Paul against the wall. He saw red, felt nothing but anger and hurt from this person who was supposed to be a friend, an allied. He then felt Regina's soft, but firm tug at his arm.

"Robin, we have to go. Now." She said cooly.

He lowered Paul, who was sputtering and coughing once he stood on the floor again. Regina grabbed Robin's hand and pulled him towards the door, but just before the walked out, Robin turned and punched Paul straight in his jaw, making him tumble backwards and onto his ass.

"Good riddance." Robin muttered and followed Regina out of the dungeons.

They were met with a gruesome scene. Bloodied bodies lay about the grasses, none so far, that looked like their men.

"This way." Regina said, leading him to the treeline in which they had all emerged. She heard rustling and a shape moved quickly out of the corner of her eye.

"Regina, over here!" Little John's hushed shout broke the silence.

She jumped slightly and swallowed, her and Robin following towards Little John.

"The rest of the men retreated back to our base point. Some are hurt, but not badly. We must move quickly." Little John said, then turned to Robin and embracing him. "It's good to have you back."

"It's good to be back." Robin breathed then looked at Regina who was watching the exchange.

"Well, hurry then. This way." Little John said, taking the lead.

Robin tightly clutched Regina's hand in his as they followed Little John. They had made it. He didn't know how, but they did. He could not wait to see his boy again. But until then, he simply revealed in the feel of his skin touching her's again and promising to never let her go again.


	9. Chapter 9

**_A/N: First off, let me say, I'm terribly sorry for not updating in such a long time. Sometimes life stuff gets in the way and some things have to take a back burner for a little bit. But I'm back into this story, which I honestly really enjoy writing for and hope all of you are still interested in. I have a part two planned for this story and hopefully I won't take so long to get it published. So, enjoy this latest installment. And thank you all for being so patient! :)_**

Men lay about on the forest floor; their wounds being dressed. Once they reached the cliff's peak, Regina finally realized the amount of men injured. A little over half had sustained mild injuries. They were lucky to have suffered only that considering the amount of knights fighting them. How quickly she freed Robin and escaped must have had something to do with that. If she had been maybe a minute more, who knows how much longer their small posse of Merry Men could have held off the constant stream of Prince John's guards.

She didn't take a deep breath until they were in their makeshift camp and a good distance away from Prince John's castle. She heard the murmur of voices, but registered nothing.

That had been too easy. Perhaps Prince John was aware of her plan all along. And it worried her.

She was shaken from her thoughts by Robin, who she now noticed was gazing down at her.

"Are you alright?" He asked softly.

She nodded and gave him a weak smile.

"Regina." He said with a sigh. "What's really the matter?"

Regina didn't want to answer his question, so instead, she looked down to his wrists, cut and bloodied by the shackles the Prince had him in.  
"Let's clean this up." She said changing the subject.

She gently took his hand and walked him to where the supplies were. She told him to sit and he did as she said, but eying her the entire time. He knew something was on her mind. She bent down in front of him and poured water over his raw flesh. He hissed a little and he saw the ghost of a smirk on her lips.  
"Amused are we?" He asked roughly.

"Not in the least." She said, looking up to him, that smirk still gracing her face.

Focusing back to her task at hand, she then gently rubbed the medicinal paste over the wounded areas, then began to wrap them.

"I can't thank you enough for what you did back there." Robin began.

Regina finished dressing his wounds and looked up to him.

"No thanks is needed. I'm just glad you're safe." Regina said, standing.

He stood, too, then cupped her face.

"I missed you." He said softly.

She regarded him silently.

"And the next time you tell me I must leave, I won't. You're stuck with me." He grinned.

She felt the beginning of tears in her eyes. Leaning forward she met her lips to his, wrapping her arms around his neck and holding him closer. Pulling away, she held his gaze.

"As long as you're alright with being stuck with me." She replied.

"More than alright, milady." Robin said.

She smiled then unraveled herself from him.

"Not that I don't want to revel in you being right in front of me, but I have a concern," She began, Robin, looking at her puzzled, "That back there, it was too easy. I'm afraid that-"

"Prince John knew the whole time." Robin finished.

"Yes. And if so, we need to move soon." Regina said, looking around at the men.

About that time, Little John approaches them.

"The men have been looked after as much as possible. We need more supplies and better cover to care for them. When do we move out?" He asked.  
Robin looked between his very dear friend and the love of his life. John hadn't even regarded him. It was...strange.

"Now, if that's suitable. We can care for the wounded back at the castle." Regina replied.  
Little John nodded and then turned on his heal to let the others know.

"Alright, since when does Little John go to you for orders and not me?" Robin asked, weaving his fingers into her dark locks.  
She shrugged.

"I don't know, since you got yourself locked up." She said smiling widely.

He laughed and weaved his other arm around her waist, pulling her to his chest and nuzzling into her soft hair.

"Feel betrayed?" She laughed.

"I can't say I blame them, milady."

* * *

The trek through the forest was quiet. At first. They were moving slower than before with most of the being men wounded, which made getting back to the castle a much longer journey.

Regina, Robin and Little John lead the group through the dimly lit forest when they heard thunderous rumbles from the way they came. The three stopped, causing the rest to do so, as well. Regina willed herself to listen. Hooves. Horses were approaching and rather quickly.

Regina looked up to Robin, who met her gaze and must have realized the same thing.

"John, hide the wounded. Now." Regina ordered.

John nodded and quickly began to move the injured men to the shadows and brush that would hide them well enough. The rest, looked to Regina.  
"Climb the trees." She said after looking around them quickly.

They took to the trees, climbing high enough to be cloaked in darkness while Regina and Robin stayed on foot, rushing to hide behind a large, fallen tree. They hit the hard ground swiftly and waited with baited breath for any sign of whoever was approaching. But Regina had a clue. Her heart was racing and she suddenly scolded herself for even suggesting Prince John had been aware at all. Maybe if she had given it no thought, this wouldn't be happening. But that alone sounded ridiculous. She knew saving Robin had been too easy.

"They couldn't have made it far. Keep looking." They heard a voice boom.

Regina looked at Robin, could make out very little of his face in the darkness, but still she could see him.

"There is a brook not far from here. If you follow it, it leads you straight to the village before the castle. Move the men that way." Regina whispered.

"Me? What about you?" He asked.

"I'll be the distraction." Regina said.

He immediately shook his head.

"No. Absolutely not."

"Robin-"

"Regina, no. It's too dangerous." Robin insisted.

"I have a secret weapon. I can do this." Regina reassured him.

He regarded her for a long moment.

"Besides, since when have I ever done as you've asked?" She smirked.

A small smile formed on his lips before he molded them to her's quickly.

"Be safe, my love." He said, then swiftly moved to the other men to quietly gather them up.

When he was a good distance away, Regina stood from behind the log and whistled. The group of knights halted instantly and she saw some turn to her. That's when she took off in the opposite direction.

"After her!" The head knight commanded.

She twisted between trees and leaped over logs, checking over her shoulder to make sure they were following her. She darted behind a large tree without the knights noticing and then held out her palm.

"Come on. Come on you stupid flame." She chanted, staring down her flat palm and waiting for a flame to appear.

She had yet to master it. Once she left the castle and became a bandit, she felt no need for magic. And lessons with Rumple meant blowing her cover with the King so she dropped magic for good. Until this very moment.

Suddenly, a small flicker of a flame appeared in her palm. Smiling widely she turned away from the tree, just in time to meet her pursuers. She thrust her hand forward, palm out and the flame jumped from her hand and in front of the knights, spooking their horses and ultimately, spooking them. Having fallen from their horses, they retreated, but only three. Only three had pursued her. There were at least ten. The others must have stayed behind to look for the men.

Panic consumed only three knights followed her, the rest had kept in their search for Robin and the Merry Men. Realization struck her and she darted back the way she had come. She heard shouts and metal clanking and knew the men had been found. Some were still well enough to fight and were holding off knights as much as they could, but none of them were in any condition to fight so many of them.

She scanned the area with quick movements and immediately spotted Robin barely holding off one of Prince John's knights. Adrenaline pulsed through her and she didn't have a plan, but making sure Robin was safe was the only plan she needed.

She looked down to her palms and focused on saving Robin, saving the men and getting home to Roland with his father in one piece. She felt the magic run through her veins, the familiar feel of electric power coursing through her.

She pushed her arms out in front of her towards their attackers and suddenly, a blinding white light escaped from her hands and threw the knights back into trees and bushes and turned them into a heap on the forest floor. The strange magic that had escaped her, was magic she was not familiar. She looked down at her hands like she had never seen magic before, then looked up to see the knights standing and retreating quickly.

All of the Merry Men gazed at her and she, at them. She chanced a glance at Robin, who looked surprised, but also relieved. He ran to her, wrapped her in his arms and whispered, "You have magic?"

"Yes." She whispered back.

"Was that your secret weapon?" He asked, pulling back to see her face which was etched with worry and confusion.

"Yes." She replied quietly.

He chuckled and embraced her again.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked.

She shrugged, only making him hold her tighter.

"I was afraid." She whispered. "I was afraid of what you'd think of me."

He pulled away and cupped her face, looking her sternly in her bright, brown orbs.

"I see you no differently because of this, Regina. Now, I will admit, I'm weary of magic, based off my own experiences, but what you just did, you saved our lives." He said before planting his lips firmly to her's.

"So you're not mad?" She asked after he pulled away

"Surprised? Yes. Mad? Absolutely not." He said, combing through her dark mess of hair.

She sighed visibly and he kissed her sweetly on her forehead before looking to his men and asking if everyone was alright. When he got the okay, he stated they should begin to move, that surely more knights would be after them.

Regina was exhausted and even the thought of walking made her want to pass out. Her magic had obviously taken more out of her than expected, but she had to trudge on. They were only a day away, maybe less, if they kept moving. Stopping would mean risking being caught and not getting home any faster. She wanted her own bed and Robin safe with Roland, otherwise, she would not be able to sleep.

Robin noticed her heavy eyelids and sluggish demeanor as they broke away from their original path and to the brook Regina had mentioned before, deciding it was the easier way home.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

She nodded, gave him a small smile and looked to him.

"Yes. Just a little tired." She said.

"Certainly that blast of magic was draining." He said, wrapping his arm around her.

"It was. But I've also been walking for hours and fighting of knights is rather tiresome." She said.

He chuckled.

"But all worth it, right?" He said, giving her a lopsided grin.

She smiled and leaned into him.

"Absolutely." She said quietly.

* * *

David watched Snow play with Roland in the gardens. He was making flower crowns and David heard him boast that Regina had taught him how. Snow said Regina had taught her, too. David moved in a little closer and sat under Regina's apple tree, observing them as they sat in the grassy patch and plucked flowers.

"When did Regina teach you?" Roland asked.

"When I was a little girl." Snow smiled.

In fact, looking back on it, Snow realized Regina's flower crown lesson was more to shut her up than to actually spend time with her. Snow had been wandering around the castle when she stepped outside into the warm, spring air, noticing the young queen seated amongst dozen of colorful flowers of various kinds. She asked to know how she made them and Regina taught her, probably reluctantly, Snow thought. Regina never told her where she learned such a skill, nor did it ever seem to cross Snow's mind until now. Certainly Cora didn't teach her. Snow didn't know the details, but Regina was not as close to her mother as Snow had been to her's.

"You knew Regina when you were little? But you look the same age." Roland pointed out.

"We're not. Regina was my step-mother." Snow explained with a chuckle. "She had married my father a long time ago when I was just ten."  
Roland looked puzzled.

"So, Regina was your mother, too?" Roland asked.

"Yes, she was-is, I suppose." Snow said, weaving flowers together, then pausing. "Roland, what do you mean 'your mother, too'? Do you think of Regina as your mother?"

He shrugged.

"I didn't have a mommy until Regina came to camp with Papa. She told me stories and made me food and Papa really liked her and was always with her. She did all the things mothers are supposed to do, I guess." Roland said, still making his flower crown.

Snow sat silent for a moment, observing the little boy she was growing ever fond of. He must have really loved Regina, of course, that didn't surprise her. She loved Regina from the very moment they met. Snow just knew she wanted Regina in her life, she just never knew it would turn out the way it did.

"Yes, I do suppose that's all the things mothers do." Snow smiled.

Snow was also silently thinking about when they'd be back. If they ever did come back. Which they would, she had to remind herself when she lost hope in the slightest that they would be back.

It was mid-morning, but from what Snow heard of Regina's plans, the usually two day trip, if stops were avoided, should only take a day at the most. They should be here by now, she thought.

"Roland!"

Snow turned her head to see Regina's father calling the boy, approaching them.

"Roland, it's time for your breakfast." Henry said as he got closer.

"Better get some food for that belly, hmm?" Snow suggested as she stood and helped the small child up.

Roland thanked Snow for making crowns with him, then took Henry's hand and was lead to the dining hall where a plate would surely be waiting for him. He took to the old man rather quickly. Once he knew he was Regina's father, he never seemed to want to leave his side.  
Snow watched him walk away, then sat next to David.

"What do you think about children, David?" She asked.

She caught him off guard and he simply looked her with an open mouth.

"I, uh, they're great." David replied.

"And would you, someday, like children of your own?" She asked, tilting her head.

"Yes, I suppose. Why?" He asked.

"No reason." She smiled then grasped his hand in her's. "We should get some breakfast, too. I'm starved."

David chuckled and followed Snow from their spot under the tree and inside.

* * *

She had never been so glad to see the castle in her life. For once, it was a beacon of light, leading them out of the darkness as opposed to it being the darkness itself. She looked to the sky, determining it was nearly noon by the sun's position and the heat it was releasing.

She released the clasp on her cloak and shrugged it off her shoulders. A slight breeze picked up and cooled her slightly, but she was still burning up.  
Robin had been giving her concerned glances the entire time. He asked constantly if she'd like some water or if they should stop and rest. She refused each time. He knew she was stubborn, but damn, she looked like death beside him and it terrified him.

They reached the castle and they heard guards shouting and the sound of a bell being rung to announce their arrival. Robin saw the great, wide doors of the castle open and saw Snow and David leading the way. The Princess hurried to them and nearly toppled Regina. Noticing her so weak, Snow pulled away.

"Regina, what happened?"

"I'm fine, just tired." Regina said, brushing Snow's concern away.

Robin knew she was spent, the last of her energy being used up on her magic.

"Papa!"

Robin heard the familiar squeal of his boy and turned to the delightful sound. Roland was bounding to him like a frolicking animal. He bent down and nearly fell over with the force that was his son.

"I missed you so much." Roland muttered into Robin's shoulder.

"I missed you, too, my boy." He said, fighting tears.

"Don't go away ever again." Roland said.

"I won't." Robin chuckled.

"And don't you go away again, either." Roland said.

Robin looked confused, then saw his son glaring at Regina. She gave the boy as much of a smile as possible.

"I won't. I promise." She said.

"Good." He said, letting go of Robin and taking both his hand and Regina's. He then looked up at Regina. "I made you another flower crown. I'm getting really good at them."

Regina smiled weakly.

"I'm sure you are." She replied.

"Henry helped me pick the flowers. He told me all your favorites." Roland said.

She had not known her father had been watching Roland, too.

"But that's what Papas do; they know your favorite things." Roland said, toddling along between them.

Regina smiled to herself as they passed the threshold and into the castle. She'd have to find her father once she was well rested and somewhat coherent.  
She felt Robin's eye's on her and then heard him speak, but she did not register his words. Looking to him, she gave him a quizzical expression, which prompted him to release Roland's hand and approach her.

"Go rest, my love. We'll take care of the wounded, you take care of yourself." He said.

She nodded weakly, absently, then made for the stairs.

"Would you like an escort, milady?" He asked.

She could hear the smirk in his tone.

"I remember my way, Thief." She smiled and continued on without facing him.

* * *

Sleep came easy. And so did the nightmares. They usually always did. So much had happened to her so quickly. The uprooting of many emotions triggering distant memories and awful scenarios in her mind as she tossed and turned in her bed.

It all started with her in her chambers, but Leopold was alive once more and continued to hold her captive in his castle. And worse, he had been successful in capturing Robin, killing him right in front of her, but then Leopold turned into Prince John and he was laughing over Robin's still form and the next she knew, she was in a true prison, a dungeon; cold and wet and stale. She could almost feel the cool, metal bars as she beat against them to escape, but she couldn't, then all in a flash, she was no longer behind bars or in a dungeon, but in a stable. This time, she was calling for Robin, and when he came, relief flooded her veins when suddenly, she felt warmth, a beating organ in her palm. When she looked down, his heart rested in her hands. She looked up to meet his eyes, but before she could question what was going on, he collapsed to the floor and she realized with horror she had crushed his heart. Falling next to him to the dusty, hay-covered floor, she cried and begged him to forgive her when a familiar giggle filled the air.

"All magic comes with a price, dearie. The Darkness, it likes how you taste. You can't escape it." Rumple taunted.

"I'm not dark!" She cries.

"Ah, but you are and you'll lose the ones you love because of it. You weren't destined for happiness, Regina, you were destined to get other's their happiness, don't you see?" He said, approaching her.

"I can be happy." She said firmly, looking him dead on.

"Can you?" He asked.

"I can!" She exclaimed.

"Prove it." He taunted.

She stared him down until she suddenly awoke, gasping for air and shooting upright in her bed. It was dark out now. She must have slept through the afternoon and into the night. She was panting and she could feel the cool, night air chilling her sweat covered skin. She hadn't had a vivid dream like that in ages.

"Regina?"

She looked towards her chamber doors, golden light streaming in from the corridor and she saw Robin's silhouette peaking into her room.

"Are you alright? I heard you screaming." He said, taking long strides to reach her bedside.

"No, I'm fine. Just...a nightmare." She said, combing through her disheveled hair.

Robin reached forward and cupped her cheek, brushing his thumb gently across warm, yet cool flesh and wiping away tears. Had she been crying?

She met his eyes, then placed her hand over his.

"I'm fine." She reassured him.

"You're not, but I'm sure you'll tell me the matter when you're ready." He said softly.

"Of course." She whispered, then, "How are your men?"

Robin moved his hand from her cheek then, covering her own hand on the bed with his.

"No serious news to report; all are recovering just fine." Robin said with what sounded like a sigh of relief.

"Good." Regina breathed. She was still very tired and even though she was sure she slept quite enough, her body was telling her otherwise.

"You still look tired, love. Get some rest, I'll be back soon. Just let me tuck in Roland." Robin said.

"Take your time. I'm fine, really." Regina said, giving him a weak, reassuring smile.

"Alright." He finally said before leaning over and kissing her forehead gently and leaving the room.

Only the sound of crickets chirping outside filled the room and suddenly Regina wished he had stayed. She could not go back to sleep, not after her nightmare. So, she pushed the covers away from herself and walked to the wash room joining her own room.

Instead of calling in any handmaidens, she just conjured the warm water herself. She stepped into the tub and leaned back, resting her head and shutting her eyes. Maybe this will relax her. Though, it must have, because the next Regina is aware of is Robin saying her name and cupping her cheek.

Regina squints her eyes then blinks some before he continues.

"Mind some company?" He asked softly.

She smiles tiredly.

"Not at all." She replied.

He stood then, shedding his clothes and then dipping himself behind her in the warm bath.

"Gods it feels good to have a warm bath." He said as he rests himself on the back of the tub.

She leaned back into him, relaxing much more now that he was there. She felt his hand pull her hair off her shoulders before he planted a soft kiss there on her neck.

"I'm sorry." Regina whispered.

"For what?" Robin asked.

"For getting you caught; for all of this." Regina said.

"Regina-"

"It's all my fault and no matter what you say, I'll feel that way." She turned slightly so she could see his face. "If I had just let you go; If I had just told myself that little bag of gold was nothing and had just left, you wouldn't be here, in this situation. You'd be safe, in your camp, with Roland and your men. All of this could have been avoided."

Robin studied her face, then brushed her hair away from her neck.

"Now why would I want any of that?" He asked.

She looked at him puzzled.

"You are one of the greatest things that has ever happened to me. Well, fell on me." He smiled.

But she did not.

"Regina, I don't regret a single minute with you. I regret the ones without you. Remember me telling you that you'd made me whole once more?"

She nodded.

"Well, I wasn't lying about that. You and Roland were all I could think about in that cell. You both kept me going."

She leaned her head on his shoulder and planted her palm on his chest.

"I was beginning to lose hope of ever seeing you again after that night." Regina said softly.

Robin pressed his lips to her forehead and then just rested them there.

"I'm here now, my love, I'm not going anywhere. Unless you ever grow tired of me." He chuckled.

She lifted her head and smiled, genuinely, for the first time since he'd seen her after her nightmare.

"That's never going to happen." She said before gently pressing her lips to his.

He smiled back, then his smile grew soft, reserved. He gently brushed his thumb over her cheek.

"I meant what I said, Regina, about you making me whole once more. Never doubt that."

She nodded and then, without much warning, yawned.  
Robin smiled.  
"Let's get you back to bed, love. You've had an exhausting trip."

Robin helped Regina out of the tub and wrapped a warm robe around her, then himself.

"I'll go grab you something to wear." Robin said.

Regina nodded and quickly dried off. The night air was creeping into the castle and a chill was setting into her bones. Robin quickly returned, a silky, golden nightgown in hand.

"You couldn't find something a little warmer?" Regina teased as she handed him her robe in exchange for the gown.

"That's why you have me, my love." He smirked as she dressed.

She gave him a pointed look from under her dark lashes and Robin was suddenly overcome with love for her. She was finally standing in front of him. Flesh and bone and blood and beauty, right there before him. At one moment, one very low moment when he was imprisoned and tired and hungry, he felt that he would never see her or his son again. Now one was safely tucked into bed and the other was standing before him, half dressed, tips of dark hair curling as they dried and he couldn't believe his dumb luck.

"I don't understand why you continue to dress when once I get you to bed, it'll just be stripped off again." Robin said as he wrapped his arms around her waist, pushing dark hair from her shoulder to reveal her neck.

"Oh really?" Regina narrowed her eyes.

"Really." Robin said, leaning forward and giving her the kiss he really wanted to give her when he saw her after all this time apart. Gods, he missed her.

They pulled apart only enough to breathe in each other before she whispered, "Take me to bed."

Robin smiled and lifted her from her spot, carrying her to the bed and together they fell onto the plushness.

"Bless this bed." Robin groaned as he reveled in the softness and comfort.

"Stone doesn't make a nice bed?" Regina questioned as she began to strip Robin of his robe.

"Not at all, my love." He smirked before kissing her again. He ran his hands down her body, the silk leaving nothing to the imagination. Of course, he needed no imagination when it came to Regina. She was his fantasy.

His heart raced as she pushed the robe from his body and racked her hands down his chest, hands he wouldn't mind somewhere else.

Regina broke from the kiss and ran her hands back up to cup Robin's face.

"Maybe I should've kept the dress off." She painted.

Robin chuckled and moved his less than steady hands to push the silk sleeves off her shoulders and down her arms. He slid it down her body until in landed in a golden heap on the floor.

He would never tire of how glorious she looked bare. How absolutely stunning she was. Her arm wrapped around his neck and pulled him down until his nose was touching her's. Her other hand came to stroke his other cheek.

"I never want to be apart from you that long ever again." She whispered, her breath mingling with his.

"You never will. I promise." He said before sealing his lips over her's.

That night, he made love to her. Slow and passionate and satisfying. He'd been without her too long and he never wanted to go through that again. Tonight was their reunion. Their final one, for they would never be without each other ever again.


End file.
